The Chronicles of Angel Book 6
by nurjen08
Summary: It's been going three months since the death of Angel, the first male slayer. Our ragtag team is still out there hunting what haunts our nightmares. They've been keeping Sunnydale safe, Sunnydale going. But what happens when the very thing you fought to keep out finds it's way in? The continuation of the TCOAB series.
1. Days Without

The Chronicles of Angel Book 6

By Jen

_**It's been three months since the death of Angel the first male slayer. Our ragtag team is still out there hunting what haunts our nightmares. They've been keeping Sunnydale safe, Sunnydale going. But what happens when the very codes you've lived by, the things you've sworn to protect are in jeopardy? How do you over come loss, grief, and self-doubt? What happens when the very thing you've fought to keep out just found it's way in? **_

_**The continuation of the Chronicles of Angel series. **_

_**AU/ role reversal. **_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Whedonverse although I wish I did. This is all merely for entertainment. **_

_**Rated M.**_

_**A/N: First off Happy St. Patrick's Day! Book 6 wow here we are in Book 6 and let me tell you this book was a tough one to write. I came to all kinds of problems and set backs but I think I got it. This book is much darker than the last five that have been written. Right away you'll see a difference between Book 6 and season 6 and it's not all good. There might be some things you guys don't like at all which I completely understand. I just hope you can bear with me until the end. **_

_**Our characters are going to change and not always for the better. This book is more about the stability and the emotions of the A-Team while the vampires, demons and the Hell Mouth is just an obstacle. Although I introduce a baddie to you guys one that I made up completely on my own. You'll see foreshadowings; things that have happened in the past and even back then in the older books I foreshadow things for this in this book. One thing is for sure Buffy, she steps her game up and I think out of all that's going to happen Buffy will have the most growth as a character and I hope you like it.**_

_**Ok, enough of me rambling let's get to the action shall we? Happy reading everyone. **_

Chapter 1 Days Without…

_Jimmy's in the back with a pocket of high  
If you listen close  
You can hear him cry_

_Oh, lord, heaven knows_  
_We belong way down below_  
_Sing it_  
_Oh, lord, heaven knows_  
_We belong way down below_  
_Way down below, way down below_

_Judy's in the front seat picking up trash_  
_Living on the dough_  
_Gotta make that cash_  
_Won't be pretty_  
_Won't be sweet_  
_She's just sittin' here on her feet_

_Sing it_  
_Oh, lord, heaven knows_  
_We belong way down below_  
_Go_  
_Oh, lord, heaven knows_  
_We belong way down below_  
_Sing_  
_Oh, lord, tell us so_  
_We belong way down below_  
_Oh, Lord, tell us so_  
_We belong way down below_  
_Way down below, way down below_  
_Way down below, way down below_

_I've had better days, man_  
_I've seen better days_  
_I've had better ways, man_  
_I know better ways_

_One, two, three and four_  
_The devil's knocking at your door_  
_Caught in the eye of a dead man's lie_  
_Show you life with your head held high_  
_Now you're on your knees_  
_With your head hung low_  
_Big man tells you where to go_  
_Tell 'em it's good_  
_Tell 'em okay_  
_Don't do a goddamn thing they say_

_Oh, lord, heaven knows_  
_We belong way down below_  
_Oh, lord, tell us so_  
_We belong way down below_  
_Way down below, way down below_  
_Way down below, way down below_

_I've seen better ways, man_  
_I know better ways_  
_I've seen better days, man_  
_I've had better days_

_Jenna's in the back with a pocket of high_  
_If you listen close_  
_You can hear the crying_

_Oh, lord, heaven knows_  
_We belong way down below_  
_Oh, lord, tell us so_  
_We belong way down below_  
_Oh, lord, heaven knows_  
_We belong way down below_  
_Oh, lord, tell us so_  
_We belong way down below_

_Way down below, way down below_  
_Way down below, way down below_

_Heaven Knows by The Pretty Reckless_

Buffy stood before a grave that was covered in flowers. The place was under a tree to give him shade from the hot days. Something about his resting place under a tree was perfect. She never wanted to see that headstone not until he reached triple digits and had great grandchildren. But he died at the age of twenty much like her. Buffy then sat on the ground with her flowers a mix of different color roses. Red for love, white for reverence, pink for admiration, yellow for friendship and orange for passion. She always gave him these roses.

"Hi," She barely got out and already felt the tears. "It's been ninety days since you've died and I miss you. I hope you can hear me where ever you are," Buffy looked up to the headstone. "You made eternity not seem so long. I felt like the time I was with you was more than a life times worth of living."

Buffy took a moment regaining herself. She cried for days after he died nonstop. She felt alone and lost. The days going by started to make time distance from his death but not for her. One day those around her will die too but she won't.

"Time, there's just not enough yet so much of it. I thought there was going to be more time." Buffy spoke to the headstone. "I hope you knew how much I loved you. And I never said it enough; I can never say it enough. And I still love you; I can never love anyone else. In over two hundred years you taught more in five. No one ever loved me and I thought no one ever could. But you saw past the demon and all my flaws and thank you." Buffy paused for a moment and then smiled a little.

"Dawn's ok, stubborn but ok we just miss our guy. We're all ok, we're moving on I think. Giles has really helped he's done so much for Dawn and for me. I'll be back again soon and I don't know if you need anything, I'm not far." Buffy held up the dozen of roses and smelt them. They smelt so fresh and sweet. She reached over and placed them before the headstone and she rested her forehead on the headstone.

"I love you," She then kissed the headstone while holding her claddagh ring around the chain that was around her neck. She pulled away looking at his name and then stood up and walked away. Her heart may not beat but it ached for him, for him not being here. She was alone again. She was looking at those together in the night holding one another, keeping each other warm and she felt so cold once more.

* * *

The mansion was in full swing again and pretty soon Dawn will start back up in school again. Willow and Oz will be taking classes once more. Life goes on and the A-Team was proof of that. Angel was gone, not forgotten but life goes on, it finds a way. Buffy returned to the mansion and there was some commotion going on in the training room where Dawn, Giles, Cordelia and Doyle were. They were putting away weapons and Buffy caught the tail end of the conversion.

"We have to be a little obsessed with demons," Giles continued on. "We are hunters." And it's true the A-Team called themselves hunters now.

"But we're not sad right?" Cordelia looked worried if the demon life was taking over.

"No we're a happy and rambunctious lot if I ever saw one." Giles answered as he put his sword away. "Not even going to humor me a little?"

"Nope," Cordelia answered.

"I know we sacrifice a lot of our social lives but it's what we do." Giles reminded them.

"Yup, hunting things and saving the world." Dawn added.

"Besides who has time for being social when you're out there doing it with the demons?" Doyle asked and then realized something. "That came out sad and wrong." Dawn smiled a little and then looked up to the wall. Mounted on the wall now was the new crossbow Buffy bought for Angel a while ago. She wanted to use his Stryker bow because it was his the new one was never touched by him. So it was up there on the wall for symbolic purposes.

"Hunting this early?" Buffy asked as she walked into the training room.

"Yup," Dawn answered. "It was easy though." Dawn has become quite the hunter herself these days. She can hold her own. "So, can we train?" Dawn asked and Buffy nodded.

"Excited for school?" The vampire asked the teen and Dawn shrugged meaning she really didn't care anymore. She was mostly going so she can stay with Buffy. As of now Buffy was Dawn's legal guardian. Buffy had Angel's old house sold and the money collected from that went to a college fund for Dawn well hopefully it'll be used for college. Not only that Buffy had a trust fund set up for as well. All in all Dawn was well taken care of these days. "Ready?" Buffy asked and Dawn nodded.

* * *

Buffy keeps busy during the day with training. Giles trains her and Dawn. If Buffy isn't training then she's reading and studying and teaching Dawn everything she can. Then night comes around and the group goes out on patrol. But its after the day's chores are done, after the training is finished and the evil for the night is put to rest is when Buffy finally thinks. It's at this time at night when she feels the loneliest. Of course the mansion was full the A-Team lived here now all of them except Spike, Anya and Xander. Angel and Dawn's old house was sold and Dawn lived here with everyone.

Even though the place was packed Buffy still felt some loneliness. It has improved greatly as time moved but she'll always feel it the emptiness. She felt it the most when she climbed into bed and the other side was empty. Buffy crawled into her bed and shut the light off and the other side was empty and cold. She laid there on her back listening to nothing. She missed hearing him breathe or the sound of his heart. Buffy got up and walked to the closet and opened it and took out one of his coats and wrapped herself in it. His scent was still there but like everything else it was slowly fading away. She didn't want it to fade because she didn't want to forget.

Buffy walked back to the bed and got in wearing his coat. Some nights she felt more lonely than others. It's been three months but there were moments that were hard to get through. Everyday got better but it'll be awhile before Buffy could say she was really ok.

* * *

_Buffy opened her eyes and felt it. She looked over and Angel was next to her. Buffy rolled to her side so they were looking at each other eye to eye._

"_I miss you," She told him and he gave her his soft smile and reached out and put his hand on her cheek._

"_I know me too." Angel and Buffy continued to look into each other's eyes and they both leaned in for a kiss. _

"_Stay," She begged meaning she didn't want to wake up. _

"_I can't you need to wake up." Angel then looked over her shoulder. "The sun is coming." _

Buffy's eyes fluttered opened and she looked over and the space was empty.

* * *

Buffy was now in her little session with Father Michael.

"Bless me Father for I have sinned," Buffy started again.

"That seems to be a theme with you Buffy," Michael started and the vampire scoffed a little.

"I'm trying to be the good Catholic here." Buffy reminded the priest. "It's been two days since my last confession, I killed a man. He was turning himself,"

"Into a demon I know," Michael finished and Buffy rolled her eyes. Father Michael sent her on that mission. In fact if he hears or reads anything paranormal he calls up Buffy or Giles. He's actually and honorary member of the A-Team these days. He does contribute mostly when it comes to texts. During the battle with Glory he did managed to knock out several minions and people. But right now Michael didn't want to hear Buffy confess sins she needed to talk about something else that he needed to chisel away at.

"Why do I even bother?" Buffy asked more so to herself.

"Why are you really here?" Michael asked and Buffy didn't answer right away. "Thought so you've been counting. What day are we on now?" Buffy knew counting the days doesn't help her but what else can she do?

"It's been ninety one days now." Buffy answered and Michael nodded. "Counting is what I've always done, counted my steps so why not this?"

"What's it going to do for you? Just reminds you that he is gone?" Michael asked and Buffy finished.

"I don't know I just, it's something I have control over. Maybe after three hundred and sixty five days I'll stop counting. I should have counted better, remembered what was going to happen." Buffy meant she shouldn't have forgotten the fact that Angel had a time stamp.

"You think all this is your fault?" Michael asked trying to dig into her. So far he was the only one that knows that Buffy knew Angel was going to die. She confessed it as a sin because she never told anyone and maybe if she did then could still be alive.

"I don't know," Buffy continued with the session with Father Michael. He was her guide now, him and Giles, the two only men in this world she can trust at the moment. "You know sometimes I wake up and I feel like my chest is crushed." She explained and Michael nodded. "It's not getting worse but it's not getting better either."

"Well I am concerned but I well I can't say that I'm surprised." Michael started to talk while leaning back in his chair. Buffy needed counseling on all this. Giles does work with her but Michael was on a more spiritual note something that was still attached to Buffy. "I mean we're passing the three month marker and it holds a quite a bit of meaning, emotions and fear." He explained in a calm voice. Buffy nodded understanding, as she was still broken.

"Michael I know I'm slowly getting passed the grieving, going into anger and bargaining. I know the stages I've done this before." Buffy played it off; putting up that wall she has had all her life. The wall that allows her to move on, to carry on.

"Buffy," Working with Buffy on feelings is really like tearing down a real wall. Father Michael knows Buffy holds back because it feels like she has too. "Angel was a profound person in your life. He was your first love, the first person that you actually trusted, that you opened up to. He saw passed the demon, accepted you for who are not what you are. He accepted what you did in life and still loved you." And that was all true. "Finding another like him is impossible I know. It's not to be discouraging but it's reality."

Buffy knew that. She has loved one person and that person loved her back and now he is gone for good. "This grieving will not end soon. In your mind you have accepted the death of Angel but not in your heart. And that's ok you shouldn't I'd be worried if you did. These feelings of not moving on it's ok. The counting is ok just don't let it consume you."

"So," Buffy seemed a little withdrawn meaning something was ticking in that head of hers.

"So, because of the profound impact he had on you and you had on him this won't disappear tomorrow. You're going to have very difficult times and it may exceed a year maybe two." Michael went on. "Angel was the love of your life and you haven't lived a short life and when you become human you've got miles to go. This, his death, its going take more time, maybe more than usual." He finished.

Buffy nodded and let out a sigh and sat back in the chair. She was quiet now as Michael needed to continue on with the talk. "How's Dawn?" And Buffy shrugged thinking.

"Dawn?" Buffy asked and Michael nodded and Buffy still was thinking. "Well uh um some days are harder than others." Buffy sat back up and leaned forward and Michael sat up to listen. "I feel really bad saying this but Dawn…she's a constant reminder and," Buffy paused. "It would have taken her blood too and she could have stopped all this and I see her alive." Michael was finally hitting on something here. "Angel was the slayer and yet he gives it up. He allows something that wasn't even supposed to be here to live and now he's loss to the world."

Buffy hated herself thinking like this but how could she not? Angel or Dawn could have stopped this and somewhere deep down it felt like it should have been Dawn. She was the key and the key opens and closes the gates of hell. "I look at her sometimes and something inside wants to snap and just yell and," She stopped talking and forced herself not to go on. She can't think like this it was wrong to. Dawn was her last link to Angel.

Michael wanted her to keep going. Buffy has so much on her and they have only scratched the surface of it all. Buffy needs to finish her thought process and this was one of them or it'll just sit and fester.

"No finish the thought Buffy," Michael encouraged her and Buffy closed her eyes thinking. "No finish it; it's important you finish your thoughts." Michael insisted but Buffy shook her head no.

"No you'll just think I'm crazy." She stated sitting there quietly and Michael knew this healing process would take time.

"No one's going to think you're crazy ok Buffy." Michael assured her as the blonde vampire sat there quietly. "We're here to help you because you need it the most out of the group. You and Angel were the closest. He meant so much too you and yes I can understand the resentment to Dawn. Part of you wishes it was her that jumped and I'm sure so do the rest of the group. But you and I also know that Angel was already feeling death on him. He knew it was coming whether he truly wished it or not. He was always ready to self sacrifice for those he loved, fake or not."

That was true and that much Buffy knew. Had Dawn not be here and it came down to Angel and Buffy, he would sacrifice himself to save her. He would always choose himself to die over anyone he loved. "It's normal, it's natural and it will go away. You and Dawn are becoming close and you need her just as much as she needs you." Buffy nodded and she wanted to move on because dwelling on this for too long will make things worse. "For five years you stopped existing and starting living, continue it." Buffy nodded knowing what Michael meant. She promised Angel she would continue the fight and to live and what she was doing now wasn't living she was returning back to existing.

* * *

"Where is Buffy?" Willow came into the dining room with a plate of snacks.

"Talking to Michael." Giles answered as sipped on his afternoon tea.

"To what work out her grief more?" Xander asked and Dawn shrugged as she sat there.

"Work it out in a church when she's a vampire? Hmm whatever floats her boat. Besides An,"

"Don't say the A word." Cordelia reminded Xander.

"Really?" Dawn asked. Maybe three days after Angel died no one wanted to hear his name but now it's different.

"Fine whatever but working out her grief there? I mean…he was the love of her life not saying anything bad about the church." Doyle joined it.

"It can help with her grief because this it is on a spiritual note. It can help her navigate a little and because she was a Catholic once it may help even more." Giles added. "It's counseling and she needs it."

"Hmm, Buffy the ultimate vampire in church asking for forgiveness that's a sight." Doyle continued on. "She should have gone to Vegas and got hammered like I told her to." Doyle finished and Dawn smiled a little but Giles didn't look amused.

"Buffy doesn't need a lap dance or male strippers she needs peace and quiet." Giles defended Buffy's actions on seeing Father Michael and even though she was confession to the littlest things it's helping her grieve and we all grieve in our own way.

* * *

Buffy stepped out into the sun leaving the church and looked back to Michael.

"What?" He asked.

"I should have gone to Vegas." Buffy answered and Michael smiled.

"You're picking up the pieces remember in June you were in complete shambles now look at you." He reminded her on how far she was coming. Buffy nodded and left heading to a familiar black Mustang.

* * *

Later that afternoon Buffy came out to the living room where some of the mansion's inhabitants sat watching TV or just sat there. In Buffy's hands she had something.

"Ok, whose turn is it to set the traps?" Buffy asked. They had a small rat problem. At first being demon hunters and knowing all about the supernatural they made sure it wasn't a demon trying to get in. Turns out it is a rat problem but Buffy doesn't know where they're coming in from.

"His," Giles, Doyle, Xander and Spike said at the same time but never looking at each other.

"Wow," Buffy commented on that. "You guys amaze me sometimes. You'll fight demons and hell beasts but you're scared of rats."

"I hate rats." Doyle spoke up.

"Here, here," Giles agreed.

"They have those little beady eyes." Spike continued on.

"And the beady the teeth." Xander added as Buffy couldn't believe this.

"And their tales that go all whoosh, whoosh," Spike explained while swaying a little watching the TV. Buffy rolled her eyes because that moment just happened. She left and guess she'll set the trap herself, never send a man to do what a woman can. This was the normal days now.

* * *

Everyone sat around the dining table as the dinner was coming to end. As long as the group kept busy, kept moving, kept fighting, felt like they have purpose then everything was just fine. They can still laugh, they can still be happy because they are still alive. Dawn was laughing at some story Xander was sharing about high school. These days talking about Angel wasn't so bad. They remembered the good times they had with him, they remember the best times and boy were there stories to tell.

Buffy was at the sink washing dishes while Dawn was with her drying the dishes with some music playing while everyone did their chores. Everyone has a job that's what keeps them going, their jobs even Spike had a job. He took up a second job though that no one knows about and that's watching Buffy and Dawn. He took it upon himself to watch over them for Angel. Those were Angel's girls and he'll watch them and keep them safe.

Spike walked over to them as they were finishing up the dishes.

"You excited about school bite size?" Spike asked as he put a dishrag away.

"We still need to go school shopping." Dawn reminded Buffy.

"Your binders from last year are fine." Buffy added as she wiped her hands dry.

"I mean clothes, need some new outfits." Dawn smiled and Buffy figured that's what Dawn wanted. They'll go tomorrow.

"Vision!" Cordelia yelled out and everyone rushed to the living room as Doyle was on the couch and was in moment in pain and then it disappeared.

"Well that felt good." Doyle commented squeezing his eyes shut.

"Looks like we'll be busy tonight." Xander sounded giddy and Doyle looked up at him.

"Don't get to excited there cowboy." Oz added. "So what's happening?"

"The usual," Doyle started as he regained himself. "Vampires crashing a party on the UC Sunnydale campus." That was enough for the team.

"Let's go then." Buffy ordered as everyone started to make their way to the training room to get weapons. Buffy picked up the crossbow and a stake and started to leave. Dawn and Spike followed her as she went outside to the Mustang and opened the trunk where they kept more weapons as they packed up what they took from the mansion. Spike took one more drag on the cigarette and then tossed it away closing the trunk of the car.

"Can I drive?" Dawn asked.

"Not tonight Dawnie," Buffy answered as Spike crawled into the backseat and Dawn got into the passenger's side. Buffy got in and started up the car and yes she has been taking care of it, she did buy it. The radio came on and the song Smoke on the Water just started.

"Turn it up nibblet," Spike said and Dawn did. Angel's spirit was still alive because had he been here right now and the song was on he'd turn it up too. Plus to be driving to this song as the caravan made their way to kill some vampires it only made them feel cool and yes they do feel badass driving in this Mustang with rock music playing, who wouldn't. They knew why Angel did that's probably why he never let anyone drive it.

These days Buffy wears darker colors some of it was just in morning. Some of it was to honor her hero and it did hide her in the shadows better. It made her look more intimidating. In fact when the group goes hunting they all wear darker colors to hide a little better.

"Doyle said he saw about five vampires," Dawn started as it was time to get a plan together.

"Should be quick then." Spike jumped in and yes it should be but they always have to be ready for the worse. Doyle only saw five vampires but there can always be more. "Stang to van," Spike was on the walky talky. Stang was short for Mustang. Van was Oz, which usually had Oz, Willow, Anya and Xander. Muffler was Giles, Doyle and Cordelia. The group has code words now for certain things. If anyone is being followed and there was a way to communicate they just say that there's gum on their shoe. If they are captured and able to talk but can't say they are captured they just say it smells funny. It's little things but it means something. It keeps everyone safe and they all look out for each other these days.

"Van go ahead," Willow's voice was over the walky talky and they were listening to the same station.

"I say we park on the south side, that's the party side of the campus." Spike went on.

"Muffler copy that," It was Doyle. "Wait are we all listening to the same station?"

"I think so." Willow answered.

"We're awesome." And they knew Doyle was smiling. Buffy had to smile a little. "South side seems right I thought I saw the sign Wilson Hall." The half demon confirmed.

"We're getting good at this." Willow added and then Xander took the walky talky from Willow.

"You know a regular man spends his life avoiding intense situations. " Xander said and Spike smiled and Giles rolled his eyes hearing it over the walky talky.

"A real man spends his life getting into intense situations." Doyle added.

"Hey keep the chatter down guys." Buffy warned them. They were for the most part back to being that one unit, cohesion group again. It took some time at the beginning of the summer but they have found their footing again.

"You heard the boss lady." Spike said meaning no more talking unless it was important. But this was the new routine now and so far it was working, the group was taking a liking to it. They needed a routine to latch onto and so far it was working. Then Buffy slightly looked behind her as she heard Spike humming to the song. It felt like tonight would be a good old, walk in the park night for them. Buffy relaxed a little knowing she needed to enjoy herself once in while it'll help the healing process. Plus she was with Dawn her sister now.

The group pulled up to the college campus and parked. The fall semester hadn't started up yet so the campus was rather quiet for now. The plan was to infiltrate, hunt, kill, leave. Again they all have a job to do. Spike opened the trunk of the car and handed Buffy the crossbow and Dawn made sure she had her knife on her plus a stake. She also took the small vials of holy water and flask of holy water. Everyone gathered together ready to storm the Wilson hall and kill some vampires.

The group moved as one and Spike ran to the door and opened it as Buffy went in first followed by Doyle and they looked around the low-lit halls and so far nothing, it was clear. The rest of the group went in while Spike would bring up the rear. Buffy led the group holding the crossbow ready with her finger on the trigger. Everyone stayed in their tight formation as they moved down the hall and then both Buffy and Spike picked up on blood.

Buffy rounded a corner to the first set of stairs where the scent was coming from. The group headed up the stairs and the scent was getting stronger. Buffy halted meaning everyone needed to be on the look out and to stay alert. She looked around and the scent of blood was much stronger meaning they might be too late. Buffy advanced down the hall and put her hand on one door and slowly opened it while Doyle and Dawn went into the room.

"Call this in," Buffy ordered and Doyle raced for a phone as the rest of the group went into the room.

"This one is alive," Spike announced as he was checking the pulse. "Help is coming love," He assured the girl.

"Another one," Dawn added.

"They were just here, they couldn't have gotten far." Giles added and Buffy nodded and then heard something and race to the window and looked around.

"They're heading off campus," Buffy stated as she put the crossbow over her shoulder and started to open up the window. "You guys head to the student hall and cut them off there."

"What are you going to do?" Xander asked and Buffy looked to them and she was now vamped out. "Have fun." Buffy then jumped out the window landing perfectly on her feet and raced out. There were just five vampires and with the entire group out this shouldn't be too hard to do but again always be ready. Buffy started to sneak up on them. Four guy vampires and one girl but never underestimate anything. Buffy held up the crossbow and fired, one vamp down. And the same time the A-Team came out. Buffy ran towards the group of vampires as the female vampire ran after her.

Buffy held out her hand catching the vampire by her throat and lifted her up and took out a stake.

"Elizabeth?" The woman vampire asked and Buffy staked her while grabbing a gold heart locket around her neck. The woman was dead and Buffy held the locket in her hands recognizing it. The A-Team finished off the other three vampires with ease and spread out to make sure those were the only vampires on campus. Dawn walked over to Buffy as she continued to stare at the locket.

"Buffy?" Dawn asked which broke Buffy's train of thought and she looked up to Dawn.

"Here, hold this," Buffy handed Dawn the crossbow and the teen reloaded it just to be ready as Buffy brought the locket closer to her and opened it. Inside were two small black and white photos of the vampire woman she just killed although in the picture she wasn't a vampire just a young woman. Also there was another picture of man and Buffy's eyes widen. "Everyone back to the cars!" She yelled.

"What's going on Buffy?" Willow asked but Buffy took the crossbow from Dawn ready to fire it meaning don't ask just do.

* * *

At the mansion everyone was putting away the weapons and getting everything ready so they can turn in. Xander and Anya would leave to go home along with Spike well Spike will stay and patrol the grounds just before sunrise. Buffy sat in the study staring at the locket remembering everything.

* * *

**1767 Marseille France**

Elizabeth and Darla walked the streets together and they had some tagalong vampires, a couple vampire. For Elizabeth and Darla it kind of makes them gag a little seeing the lovey dovey couples. But vampire couples can be different. Most vampire couples mate for life if they are in love. Vampires themselves can have free reign and sex just look at Elizabeth and Darla but vampire soul mates can happen. It's rare to fine and the love is eternal and if one dies the other will live alone in torment. Elizabeth hoped she never found love ever.

This vampire couple has been around about ten years prior to Elizabeth's turning. But Elizabeth got out more this couple seemed to enjoy just being with each other and would feed when they want to. For them it was just about the want to eat never the lust for the kill. Right now the couple was swooning over each other.

"I would need a thousand words to describe the color of your eyes." The male vampire said to his lover.

"They're green," Elizabeth summed that up pretty quickly and Darla smiled.

"Baby sister it's young love humor them." Darla then wrapped her arm around Elizabeth's as they walked together. "I know what you need."

"What?" Elizabeth asked.

"A good warm meal." Darla answered and Elizabeth shrugged.

"Well we need to get out of town because these two love sick birds burned down the mayor's estate and that's a sign for the slayer to say come shoot me." Elizabeth was annoyed with them.

"Lizzy they were just having fun." Darla wanted to keep the couple and form a group.

"Fun my ass," Elizabeth stopped walking and looked to the couple as they danced in the streets smiling. "They'll get us killed."

"You think there's a slayer here?" Darla asked and Elizabeth nodded. "Live bait?" And Elizabeth smiled meaning yes. Elizabeth wasn't always kind to her own kind. "New plan Annabelle and James." Darla looked to the couple. "We need to head to the docks so Lizzy and I will meet you there." The couple nodded smiling and Elizabeth saw the gold locket around Annabelle's neck.

* * *

"Darla and I knew that's where the slayer would wait for us." Buffy finished the story. "Sent them to the slayer."

"So they're dead well sort of." Willow jumped in.

"If Annabelle was here then what about James?" Giles asked. "If she was still wearing that locket then they could still be in love and if he finds out who killed her." The Watcher didn't need to finish the rest. If vampires are in love and one lover is killed then the other vampire will find its mate's killer and kill them.

"Who said James is even alive?" Xander asked. "She could have just come here for fun?"

"We need to pretend that they are still in love and that James might be here." Giles stated.

"Hit the streets?" Oz asked and Giles nodded.

"Were those vampire lovers ever known for anything maybe we can track them through the books?" Doyle asked but Buffy shook her head no.

"They kept to themselves that's why Darla and I ditched them, they were boring." Buffy answered as she continued to look at the locket.

"What did Elizabeth do for fun?" Cordelia asked and Buffy looked up at her.

"You don't want to know." Buffy wasn't going to talk about that…ever. Elizabeth's idea of fun goes beyond what people would call insane.

"I'll hit Willy's," Spike spoke up which is a start.

* * *

The day light hours were now here as a lonely vampire sat in a rundown hotel room with the curtains blacked out. He was waiting but he was already crying he knew the news was bad. Then another vampire ran through the door closing it quickly before too much sun got in. James the vampire looked up and his friend shook his head meaning Annabelle was dead.

"Who did it? I want to know so I can rip their heart out personally." James demanded.

"Sources say…Elizabeth," His friend told him and James' eyes widen.

"Elizabeth? The Elizabeth?" James asked and his friend nodded. "And Darla?"

"Again sources say Elizabeth killed her nearly six years ago, she hunts our kind now and…" The vampire paused for a moment. "Rumor has it she not only hunts with the first male slayer but…that's her mate too." James sat there in silences. "It's sick killing your own kind and sleeping with the enemy."

"Well, then an eye for an eye then." James stood up from the bed. His mission was clear on what needs to be done. He won't kill Elizabeth but her lover so she can suffer all eternity as well.

* * *

Buffy kept staring at the locket while Dawn and Giles were at the table in the study researching. Buffy kept looking at the locket and the two pictures in it. But at the same time she heard ruffling of papers and the small sighs of Dawn and Giles.

"What?" Buffy asked not looking up but Dawn and Giles did.

"What?" They asked at the same time.

"You want to ask me something." Buffy answered still not looking up.

"What no," Dawn stammered.

"I know you both." Buffy knew they wanted to ask something.

"It's none of our business." Giles went on and Buffy nodded still looking at the locket.

"Because that always stops you." She then looked up at them meaning she'll answer.

"Look, I hate seeing you…sulk," Giles started and Buffy gave him a confused look. "You shouldn't blame yourself for her death."

"I…don't," Buffy answered and now Giles looked confused. "Until I saw the locket I didn't even know who she was." But then Giles realized what was really going on and what this…case so to speak was stirring.

"What about him?" Giles asked and Buffy shrugged.

"If James is alive and he finds me, we'll duke it out and may the best vampire win." Buffy made it simple but the look on Giles knew she was holding and hiding something.

"Not James." Giles corrected Buffy and now the vampire fell silent.

"Oh, you mean Angel," Buffy sounded a little annoyed about it. She knows she needs to talk about it, talk about her feelings because there is one feeling she hasn't talked about yet. "What's there to talk about?"

"Uh that my brother was the love of your life and he's gone." Dawn answered. "I miss him too and I still cry at night." Buffy shifted meaning she was putting up the walls again. "I know that you blame me,"

"Dawn," Buffy started.

"It's ok because I blame me too. I could have jumped but I didn't." Dawn was passed Buffy on the guilt trip. Dawn has accepted her guilt and is dealing with it but Buffy not so much she was holding onto it.

"Not now," Buffy answered meaning breaking this wall was going to take more than a wreaking ball. She got up and left and there was no point in going after her right now. Buffy headed up to her room and shut and locked the door. As long as she remains busy, keeps moving its ok. But when something reminds her of him in any way it's hard to stop the pain. She should have told him he was going to die and maybe they could have fixed it.

Buffy sat on the bed and looked at the locket and tossed it. She looked around the room and on one of the nightstands was a picture, a picture of him. Buffy laid down and reached for it and held it. She fought the stinging tears but lost. One tear dropped on the picture and she wiped it off. She couldn't save him and she failed at her mission. Buffy then rolled onto her back letting the silent tears fall. She was far from being done healing and she knew if James was alive she knew his pain too.

As an evil vampire she never wanted to find love because of this. It's pain when you lose the one you love. Angel was her soul mate and as a vampire finding her soul mate she will never be able to love again. She was now suffering the eternal torture of being truly alone. She got up and walked to the TV and put on a movie of her and Angel. One night they decided to try something and video taped themselves together. It was meant just for them like if one of them went away or they got separated for a while. It wasn't raunchy or erotic in anyway it was rather sweet. Mostly it was just them kissing and whispering things to each other just sweet nothings.

Buffy watched it with tears remembering when they made that tape. She was so happy during those days. She was happiest with him. Buffy watched the video as Angel was smiling at her and she was giggling. She'd give anything to have him for just one night, to feel again even for a moment. She was still numb and cold after three months. And now with Annabelle and James around it open up those wounds more than she'd like. Buffy broke down again as she buried her face in her hands sobbing. Days without crying…zero.

* * *

Spike and Dawn were back at Willy's old bar waiting on a demon to talk. Well the place was under new management now since poor Willy was killed. But demons and vampires still come here. Of course they sort of miss Willy the Snitch…sort of. Before when Angel was alive if he ever saw Dawn in this bar no matter who she was with he'd kill her. And being in the bar with Spike, Angel would kill her twice.

"Where's this demon?" Dawn asked as they sat at the booth. Willy the Snitch knows to not mess around with the A-Team so when it comes to telling the truth he actually does tell the truth. So far Willy doesn't know anything about a James but he was going to get a demon that might know. "Buffy's going to kill me if she finds out I'm here and here with you."

"Don't worry bit, we'll get our info and then leave." Spike assured her while they split a bowl of chips and dips while Spike drank a beer and Dawn had a coke. "How is Buffy?" Spike asked and Dawn looked up at him as she ate a chip and shrugged. "I mean with this whole forever love crap which that's all it is crap."

"She seems ok." Dawn answered but she was unsure, Buffy knows how to hide all her feelings.

"Heads up," Spike saw the demon informant as the green looking half lizard came over.

"Got the info, where's the money?" The demon demanded and Spike took out the cash and the held out his hand but Spike never gave it to him.

"You first." Spike stated and the demon sighed.

"James and Annabelle are well James is still here someone ganked Annabelle. But yes James is in town." The demon started and Spike took a few dollars and gave it to him meaning the more the demon talked the more money he got. "James knows it was Elizabeth who killed his sweetheart and he's out for blood." Spike then gave the demon more money. Spike then got up and so did Dawn.

* * *

Buffy and Dawn were at the mansion at the moment preparing to leave while the rest of the group was looking for James. But James was already at the mansion. He was in the basement and then came up to the first level where Buffy was. He snuck around as Buffy was about to grab the crossbow but she swiftly turned around and grabbed James.

"Hello James," She greeted him.

"Why did you do it Elizabeth?" He asked her.

"Because she was evil and killed a few people in my town that's why." Buffy answered and then James shoved her away.

"No, it's because I had something you could never have." James stated walking to her until something smashed across his head and he went down. Dawn hit the vampire with bottle of holy water and he screamed in pain.

"Dawn!" Buffy got up and Dawn backed away. Buffy got up and tackled James to the ground and he punched her back. Dawn went to the wooden box of stakes and took one out and tossed it to Buffy James caught it. He went to slam it down to Buffy but she caught it. Dawn ran to James and grabbed him by the back of his collar and kneed him in the back. Buffy managed to grab the stake away and staked him.

Buffy got up and grabbed Dawn pulling her away and they both looked relieved for about a second until James got up and pulled the stake out and his wound healed.

"Buffy?" Dawn asked and James came charging after them as Buffy took Dawn by the hand and they ran. Buffy then turned around and kept James at bay and then kicked him hard causing him to fly out the window. "Shouldn't he be on fire?" Dawn asked.

"Go, go," Buffy and Dawn ran out through the garden and kept running. They ran across the yard heading to the woods. Once they felt they got away or at least had some distance they stopped.

"Ok, I may not be the slayer but I know enough about this shouldn't the stake and sunlight have killed him?" Dawn asked.

"Yes," Buffy answered looking just as confused as Dawn sounded.

"Is there another Gem of Amara?" Dawn asked.

"No," Buffy answered.

"Then how is he doing this?" Dawn asked.

"I don't know." Buffy looked around meaning she picked up on something and meant they need to start running again.

* * *

Meanwhile Doyle, Cordelia, Giles and Willow were on the hunt. They found out that James went to see a doctor well a demon doctor that was a Snod demon. Once they got to the doctor and after some persuasion by Giles he told him what he did to James. He cut his heart out making unstoppable but it won't last it's just supposed to last long enough to kill Buffy without him dying but James hasn't done all his research.

* * *

Out in the woods before Dawn could run another step Buffy grabbed her as James appeared. Buffy pulled Dawn close and then pushed the teen slightly behind her.

"How can you be out in the day?" James asked and Buffy held up her hand showing him the Gem. "So this could be the whole fight for eternity right?"

"Maybe," Buffy answered.

"Look at you Elizabeth, you actually care about someone, this little human?" James asked and Buffy stood her ground. "So if I snap her little neck you'll feel something." Buffy tensed up. "I don't want her I want the slayer, the male slayer." Buffy's eyes widen. "He's your lover right?"

"Yes," Buffy answered and James smiled. "But you're too late, he's dead." Buffy stated.

"You killed him?" The vampire asked and Buffy almost said yes.

"He died saving the world." And that was the first time Buffy has said that. It's usually saying she killed him but what she just said now was true, he died saving the world. "Ninety three days ago."

"You loved the slayer? You loved someone with everything you had?" James asked and Buffy nodded. "With all your heart?"

"Yes." Buffy answered and James shook his head no.

"No, you didn't because if you did you wouldn't be standing here right now. You would die too." James explained and Buffy continued to stand there.

"Maybe but I have a soul, you don't, I know there's more out there to live for. Plus I made a promise to him to continue to live." Once more for Buffy this was profound for her to be talking like this. This is what she kept down; she wanted to feel guilty because that's all she's ever felt in life guilt. She didn't want to allow herself to be happy not without him. But for the first time she was admitting that Angel's death was not her fault he made the choice to die.

"You're lying, because when he died you wouldn't be able to live. When some bastard killed him you shouldn't have gone living!" James yelled.

"I'm not you James." Buffy stated. "Love it's not the whole it's not real unless it kills you."

"No," James then fell to the ground looking paler and paler. "You don't know what love is Elizabeth."

"I do." Buffy stated and James gave a small laugh.

"You didn't win this because you're alive, you never lived Elizabeth you just existed." Then in an instant James turned into ash. Buffy stood there for a moment and then turned to Dawn with tears in her eyes.

"Buffy," Dawn walked over to Buffy and hugged her. "It's ok, it's all ok." Dawn assured her big sister. They were sisters, they were each other had left of Angel.

* * *

Night was about to settle in as Buffy explained everything to Giles. She was letting some of the walls break a little.

"I am," Buffy started but Giles stopped her. Yes Buffy is strong but it's ok to admit to weakness and to cry. She needs to for Angel.

"Buffy don't say you're ok, not after all this." Giles insisted and Buffy just stood there for a moment thinking. She walked over to the stairs and sat on the first step as Giles followed and she looked up at him and shrugged. "Angel's dead and I'm not saying that in a diminishing way at all. I miss him too." Buffy nodded. "I know this James character opened up some wounds that weren't healed yet for you. But you'll be ok in the end." Buffy then looked up to the Watcher that Angel looked up to as a father.

"I am ok," She assured him.

"Then if you are ok then what's the problem?" Giles asked.

"That I am ok," She answered and she gave a small smile. Dawn heard what was going on from the living room and came over. "The problem is that I'm ok and that Angel's death didn't kill me. He was a loss to this world and I'm not. He had so much more live for." Buffy was finally opening up and Dawn took a spot next to her. Giles understood perfectly what she meant. "He was the one thing I truly loved and now he's gone forever."

"And you're still here." Giles finished and she nodded. That was the root of it all.

"I'd give anything to trade places. But I know no one can hurt him ever again." Buffy continued and fought hard to not cry but a small tear escaped. "It feels like I'm betraying him some how,"

"Buffy no," Giles came over and sat down and the three were somewhat squished together but it didn't bother them.

"If you were a loser," Dawn jumped in. "A sick obsessed vampire then you would have gone to a Snod demon or whatever and got your heart cut out but you're not Buffy." Dawn had a small smile as Buffy looked to her. "You're a living breathing," Dawn paused for a moment. "Well, living anyways but a good person who's still fighting for what he stood for."

"That's not betraying him Buffy," Giles started. "That's honoring him." Buffy nodded letting a tear fall but it was the first happy tear. In three months she cried so many tears of pain and loss but this one didn't burn. Buffy leaned forward and hugged Dawn and she hugged her back just then Anya, Oz, Willow and Xander coming in with Cordelia.

"What do you know about Nester demons?" Oz asked as he walked in and Dawn, Buffy and Giles stood up. Spike was the last one in after Doyle.

"Uh, you have to kill the queen first." Giles answered as they all walked into the training room for weapons. "If you don't kill the queen they come back and they're even worse." Giles added.

"Nasty buggers," Spike commented.

"We cleared a whole bunch last month." Dawn added.

"Didn't kill the queen then." Willow solved the problem.

"Well, then lets go find out." Buffy stated and turned around leaving the mansion with everyone following. "Let's do it." It was another night's mission with the A-Team hard at work.

_We all came out to Montreux  
On the Lake Geneva shoreline  
To make records with a mobile  
We didn't have much time  
Frank Zappa and the Mothers  
Were at the best place around  
But some stupid with a flare gun  
Burned the place to the ground  
Smoke on the water, fire in the sky_

_They burned down the gambling house_  
_It died with an awful sound_  
_Funky Claude was running in and out_  
_Pulling kids out the ground_  
_When it all was over_  
_We had to find another place_  
_But Swiss time was running out_  
_It seemed that we would lose the race_  
_Smoke on the water, fire in the sky_

_Smoke on the water_

_We ended up at the Grand Hotel_  
_It was empty cold and bare_  
_But with the Rolling truck Stones thing just outside_  
_Making our music there_  
_With a few red lights and a few old beds_  
_We make a place to sweat_  
_No matter what we get out of this_  
_I know we'll never forget_  
_Smoke on the water, fire in the sky_

_Smoke on the Water by Deep Purple_

_**Had to end the chapter with Smoke on the Water and just imagine it's playing as our group heads out in the night. It seems right as our team is back on their feet; Buffy is back on her feet. But a lot has happened in this chapter. And there is no Angel in the end unlike the actual season. Told you I was changing everything and it's going to keep changing. There's more in the forum why there is no Angel or even a discussion about him returning. **_

_**The next few chapters are rather like I drop you off and you guys hit the ground running. The first four of five chapters have some intense moments. Out of the entire book these next few chapters are my favorite. The forum will have more about this chapter and all it's meanings but from what you've read Buffy's still grieving. I'll also explain in the forum why Buffy isn't just in shambles and crying every five minutes. Also I'll explain why there is no Angel at all except in the dream. **_

_**Chapter 2 is a ride of a chapter. I introduce a new bad guy to this universe. I foreshadow all kinds of stuff. So buckle kids because we're going to take a sharp left here. As always there's more in the forum. Got a sneak peek there and here of chapter 2. Book 6 is in full swing. Comments and reviews are as always welcomed. Thank you for reading and have a great St. Patrick's Day. **_

_Chapter 2 Highway to Hell_

_The Hell Mouth was opened about four months ago. Hell itself began to pour into the world. When Angel closed it most of the demons and the monsters went back in, most. One demon managed to hold on and stay on earth. But the problem is he's not going to be at his strongest yet, he needs to wait about two months before he has his full strength but it won't hurt going around now torturing poor and unfortunate souls. _

_The demon has taken a human body to walk in although he'll need a better body as this one will fall apart. The demon walked around the streets of Sunnydale and was drawn to a certain spot. The demon stood before the ruins of the old high school. The building was finally torn down and the construct workers have been slowly moving the debris away. The demon walked up to the yellow caution tapes and walked right through them. He then started to walk on the rubble looking around and continued to walk. _

_He was searching for something and would continue to look for it but it didn't take long. He felt it under his feet as he stood on the old high school's stone. The Hell Mouth was just under him. He had no intentions of going back to Hell he had every intention in opening it again. He was a higher up demon and can do it but he'll need some help and he needed to see if any more demons managed to stay on earth before the gates closed. _


	2. Highway to Hell

Chapter 2 Highway to Hell

_**A/N: Chapter 2 is a fun one. We're in full demon/vampire slaying mode now. As before I mention that there's a new baddie coming and here's the chapter that I introduce that baddie. He's a mean one and I think you'll like him. If you think Elizabeth is crazy, she' got nothing on this guy. Anyways, lots of good stuff in this chapter well maybe not good but its still good, that makes sense right? Hope you like it, happy reading. **_

_Livin' easy  
Lovin' free  
Season ticket on a one way ride  
Askin' nothin'  
Leave me be  
Takin' everythin' in my stride  
Don't need reason  
Don't need rhyme  
Ain't nothin' that I'd rather do  
Goin' down  
Party time  
My friends are gonna be there too  
I'm on the highway to hell  
On the highway to hell  
Highway to hell  
I'm on the highway to hell_

_No stop signs_  
_Speed limit_  
_Nobody's gonna slow me down_  
_Like a wheel_  
_Gonna spin it_  
_Nobody's gonna mess me around_  
_Hey satan_  
_Payin' my dues_  
_Playin' in a rockin' band_  
_Hey mumma_  
_Look at me_  
_I'm on the way to the promised land_  
_I'm on the highway to hell_  
_Highway to hell_  
_I'm on the highway to hell_  
_Highway to hell_  
_Don't stop me_

_I'm on the highway to hell_  
_On the highway to hell_  
_Highway to hell_  
_I'm on the highway to hell_  
_(highway to hell) I'm on the highway to hell_  
_(highway to hell) highway to hell_  
_(highway to hell) highway to hell_  
_(highway to hell)_  
_And I'm goin' down_  
_All the way_  
_I'm on the highway to hell_

_Highway to Hell by ACDC_

Buffy, Dawn, Giles, Willow, Xander, Oz, Anya, Doyle, Cordelia and Spike were outside the old factory that after all this time it still stood. They all gathered around the entrance to the factory knowing vampires and demons still come here. Buffy looked at the building and then turned to the group as Spike lit up a cigarette.

"Alright we stay in formation for the sweep after that we pair off." Buffy started, she looked everyone and they looked different these days they all did. Buffy wore more Angel's look when slaying of course with her own touch. She wore a black leather jacket, black shirt, dark jeans and boots that had a slight heel to them. She also has been using his crossbow and understands now why he favored it so much. The rest of the group had similar looks, darker colors. Dawn was somewhat dressed similar to Buffy. The reason for the darker colors was to hide in the shadows.

Buffy did have Spike in the group now but they were still one man down. To be dressed in darker colors helped everyone hide. "Any questions, comments or concerns?" She asked and Spike raised his hand. "That was rhetorical but what?"

"Why do I always get stuck with the Watcher?" Spike asked and Buffy just stared at him and she wasn't going to answer she didn't have time for that. Giles looked a little annoyed as well.

"Let's do it." Buffy continued on and the ten of them walked in. They were a tight group now. They have been training and keeping up with fight skills very street fighting styles as well. When they come into a place like this or they sweep a cemetery they line up and quickly look around. If there's a sign of danger they form up meaning the bunch together a little so everyone's back is covered. This was going to be an in and out mission. Just then a horde of vampires were before them.

"Take them all out!" Giles yelled and the A-Team did what they were supposed to do, they paired up it was Buffy and Dawn, Willow and Oz, Xander and Anya, Cordelia and Doyle and then Giles and Spike. Buffy and Dawn went back-to-back and Buffy fired while Dawn let heads roll. Dawn was no longer the kid in training trying to hold a sword up. Buffy and Giles have been training her like a slayer and she knew how to pack a punch these days. She wields a katana like she's been fighting for years.

"Dawn," Buffy said and she bent over and Dawn rolled over Buffy and slice the head off a vampire while Buffy fired at another one. Just then the two tossed each other's weapons at one another. Buffy rolled to the floor and then stabbed a vampire and then cut it's head off. Dawn fired the crossbow and reloaded it quickly. Once she reloaded it she used it like a sword hitting a vampire with it and then fired at the vampire at point blank in the chest. She then took out her dagger and stabbed another vampire and Buffy came over staked it. Buffy then tossed the stake to Dawn and Dawn took out one more vampire.

The A-Team formed up and continued their sweep to see if there was anything else. This was their typical nights. Over the last three months this group has built up some serious moves and have become a serious strike force you do not want to mess with and Buffy was the core.

* * *

Buffy was driving Dawn to high school. She was a little nervous. For the entire summer Buffy had Dawn with her helping with the loss of Angel and now Dawn was back in school. Willow and Oz would be back in class and the mansion will be just a little empty and lonely until Dawn gets back. Buffy pulled up to the school and looked to Dawn.

"You ok Buffy?" Dawn asked and Buffy nodded. "You sure, you look…worried."

"Why would I be worried?" Buffy asked and Dawn smiled and leaned in and hugged Buffy. Buffy hugged her back and felt better. "Have a good day." Buffy meant it and Dawn smiled grabbing her backpack and got out closing the door waving to Buffy. Buffy watched Dawn until she couldn't see her anymore and then headed back to the mansion.

* * *

At the mansion Spike was there. He had fallen asleep after last night's patrol. But you can't fall asleep around these people without getting picked on. Doyle walked into the living room seeing Spike was completely out and smiled. He left quickly heading into the kitchen and grabbed a spoon. Cordelia decided to take off the semester mostly to help Buffy recuperate and to help Giles with research. But she was really taking a semester off because she had no drive to go to school not after seeing the world almost end and watching her friend die saving the world. So she sat at the table and saw Doyle looked too giddy for the morning.

Doyle went to the sleeping vampire and Cordelia came in to see what was happening and she saw what was about to happen she thought _'boys' _and left. Doyle put the spoon in Spike's mouth and took a step back smiling. Just then Buffy walked in and saw Spike asleep with a spoon in his mouth and Doyle smiling like a little kid at Christmas.

"Good morning Vietnam!" Doyle screamed waking Spike up and he even did a few karate chops as he was beyond startled and then pulled the spoon out of his mouth.

"What the hell man?" Spike demanded and Doyle continued to laugh as he did a little dance. "Very funny."

"Oh come on school's back in session and there's nothing on daytime TV we gotta make our own fun." Doyle explained his action and then he looked to Buffy as she caught the whole thing. Buffy said nothing and continued to walk away thinking _'boys.'_ Xander then walked in catching the last part of the sentence.

"What's going on?" Xander asked.

"Half demon boy thinks it's funny to pull little gags like spoon in the mouth." Spike got up from the couch.

"He was sleeping?" Xander asked with a smile and Doyle nodded. "Classic."

"You know when you guys try to play pranks on each other it escalates so don't start that crap up." Buffy came back into the living with a mug of blood sipping it.

"Fun sucker." Xander muttered but Buffy can hear that.

"Just remember Doyle, you started it." Buffy reminded him, which actually meant go ahead at your own risk and don't get me involved. Buffy walked away and went into the study where Giles was. Anya was at the magic shop at the moment and Giles will head over there in a bit. "We really need to fight something evil." Buffy sat down. "Something more than the run of the mill vampires."

"Why?" Giles asked as he was finishing the morning papers and his tea.

"Because our boys are pranking each other for entertainment." Buffy answered and Giles laughed a little and then looked up to Buffy and put his serious face back on. "Really?"

"Right, they're grown men they shouldn't do that." Giles quickly added but he kind of wanted in on the pranks. "Well unless Doyle gets some vision or the world ends it's just going to be our run of the mill vampires." Buffy didn't look impressed. "Or as Xander said once we can summon a demon here." Buffy rolled her eyes and set the mug down.

"No, something will come, something always comes." Buffy stated.

* * *

The afternoon rolled around as Willow and Oz came back to the mansion and picked up Dawn from school as they walked in they heard something coming from the training room and looked in. Xander and Doyle were jousting while Spike was the ref. He had been stuck here all day so he had to pass the time. Doyle and Xander were patted down with pillows and using the training sticks as the jousting weapons. They also wore football helmets and then charged at each other.

"Did we miss something?" Willow asked and Oz looked like he wanted to join in a little.

"They've been…bored," Buffy came by watching Doyle and Xander get up. "So bored that Xander put itching powder in Doyle's boxers." Dawn started to laugh a little. Boys they get old but they don't really grow up. If Angel was still here he'd be in on all this.

"We need to get back to fighting real evil." Cordelia walked passed them and Buffy agreed walking with Cordelia as Doyle and Xander got back ready to try again.

* * *

All seems well and under control in Sunnydale. The vampires were kept in line; Doyle's visions have saved lives. It seems like it's living on easy street. But you can never get comfortable. In fact living in Sunnydale you should get comfortable by living uncomfortably. The Hell Mouth was opened about four months ago. Hell itself began to pour into the world. When Angel closed it most of the demons and the monsters went back in, most. One demon managed to hold on and stay on earth. But the problem is he's not going to be at his strongest yet, he needs to wait about two months before he has his full strength but it won't hurt going around now torturing poor and unfortunate souls.

The demon has taken a human body to walk in although he'll need a better body as this one will fall apart. It took months to get the body going and now it was already falling apart. The demon walked around the streets of Sunnydale and was drawn to a certain spot. The demon stood before the ruins of the old high school. The building was finally torn down and the construct workers have been slowly moving the debris away. The demon walked up to the yellow caution tapes and walked right through them. He then started to walk on the rubble looking around and continued to walk.

He was searching for something and would continue to look for it but it didn't take long. He felt it under his feet as he stood on the old high school's stone foundation. The Hell Mouth was just under him. He had no intentions of going back to Hell he had every intention in opening it again. He was a higher up demon and can do it but he'll need some help and he needed to see if any more demons managed to stay on earth before the gates closed.

* * *

Buffy was in her room at the little desk checking over mail. It was the typical bills, bank statements and financial figures of her company. She has had her yearly meeting with the company and where they stand. The Riley suing case didn't even leave a dent because the case was dropped, no Riley no case…darn. Even if Riley lived Wolfram and Hart still wouldn't have drained much from Buffy.

As Buffy was sorting the papers Dawn came up to the door. Her room now in the mansion was one door down from Buffy's. It was the typical teenage girl room as she lives here and for the most part she is happy here. The biggest question for everyone is Dawn still the key? Can she open Hell up if she wanted to? To a degree that was a question best left unanswered.

As Buffy sat there she could hear some faint music coming from downstairs. The music seems to keep everyone upbeat and busy. That's what they do these days, stay busy and keep fighting. Keep calm and kill evil that's the motto these days. It was some sort of Spanish music going on, the group is crazy.

"Buffy?" Dawn asked poking her head in and Buffy looked up. Dawn opened the door up a little more but stood there.

"What?" Buffy asked as Dawn came in holding something a newspaper and held up in front of Buffy.

"Might have found something." Dawn answered meaning they might have found something "better" than vampires.

* * *

Buffy and Giles were the leaders of the group. You had the bronze and the brains with these two. Giles was reading the paper that Dawn found and Buffy sat there waiting for the Watcher to finish up while the music was still playing out in the living room. Doyle and Spike were probably having a beer or two and Anya might be having one too. Tonight seemed to be very relaxing.

"So?" Dawn asked hoping not only did this news article mean something but she hoped she found something herself to prove to the group she was valuable. Of course she is but she wanted to be a fighter. She has a ways to go but she's picked up quickly and no longer needs to fight to stay alive, she can fight and win.

"This man has been missing for three months?" Giles asked and Dawn nodded as she sat down.

"I've been looking up other articles to see if there's any news about him. So far nothing." Dawn answered as Buffy sat there. The problem is people go missing in Sunnydale all the time and usually return as a vampire or just turn up dead. "It's the date of his disappearance that caught my attention." Giles skimmed through and found it.

"June first," Giles' tone sounded a little worried.

"Day after the world almost ended." Buffy stated. May thirty first will forever be burned into this group's mind and June first was the start of like the New Year or even a new life.

"And that's not all," Dawn had more, she was getting very good at this. Like brother like sister. They do share the exact same blood so of course Dawn would be good at this. "I've been reading all those demonic books and found this," Dawn had one book and there was a page marker in one.

"You penciled in one of my books?" Giles asked and Dawn was quiet for a moment.

"I can erase it." The young teen said and Buffy smiled. "Ok so demonic omens and this town is seeing it."

"Of course we live on a Hell Mouth." Giles stated, there's bad omens everywhere and it's the normal part of living here. You actually get use to it and forget it's even there.

"That's what I thought," Dawn agreed for a moment. "But it's the stuff we don't see." That impressed Giles greatly. "In the last three months we have five electrical storms, and it's been rather cool this summer much cooler than normal. Also there have been several people missing it's not the typical vampire snacking."

"I'm impressed Dawn." Giles complimented her. "Ever thought about being a Watcher?" He asked and Dawn shrugged. Dawn loved to read and from what she just said, the research she had to put into this she could make a very fine Watcher or a scholar. Buffy smiled and was impressed to; Dawn was growing up and too quickly for her liking. "So what do you think it is?"

"I don't know but it's something to look into and it starts with Scott Boman." Dawn finished. Scott seemed to victim zero in this. Buffy then leaned forwards looking at the book Dawn found and started to read what she underlined. So far Dawn's theory was correct these were omens meaning a demon was around but not your low level, minion demon. Signs like these meant a bigger demon was in town. Just then three of them heard laughing coming from the kitchen.

"We'll start tomorrow," Giles stated because the laughing going on meant the group was too relaxed to go out tonight. Buffy will go do a sweep but last night's patrol was the biggest thing they've had since James and when you look back on it wasn't that hard. The group can use a night off, they all could. But for Buffy she still has to keep moving so she'll hunt to make sure everything is quiet.

* * *

The new demon in town was digging through the rubble at that school. He needed to be sure this is where the opening is. Once he knows then he can gather what he needs to open it. But because his strongest night doesn't happen until Halloween he will need to recruit demons to help. But the demons he needed were not going to be the ones here. The demons he needed have to come from Hell so there would be a summoning ritual.

"Hands up!" A voice called out and the man digging stopped as he was crouched on the ground. He looked over his shoulder as a cop was there holding up his flashlight. "This is private property no trespassing." The man then stood up and face the cop the cop however took a step back seeing the man. The man looked pale, sickly pale and his eyes were white, completely white. "Listen," The man wasn't listening as he walked closer to the cop and the cop drew his gun. The man grabbed the cop's wrist before he could fire and the man snapped the cop's arm in half. Then the man grabbed the cop's head and twisted it violently.

"Humans," The man muttered and then went back to clearing the rubble.

* * *

Buffy was watching the scene unfold as a dead body laid on the ground. Buffy felt it probably more so than anyone else, it felt cooler around here. As she listened to what was being said she didn't like that whatever happened here happened on these grounds. These grounds have held so much death including the slayer's twice. As she listened Xander came over.

"Anything?" Buffy asked.

"It's all hush, hush but from what I've heard the cop was murdered last night." Xander answered as Buffy looked around. "Hate this place." Buffy nodded in agreement. "Got a map of the school I can pinpoint what was here like a classroom or something."

"We're near the library," Buffy stated as she looked around and Xander knew it too. The space between the sidewalk and here, some of the structure that still stands and the library was the center of the school or pretty close. Just then something caught Buffy's attention as she looked up, crows were circling. When crows gather like this, when they circle it means death was upon you or it's already here.

* * *

At the mansion Buffy had Xander's map, the book Dawn had made notes in and all of Dawn's notes, which were really good. Buffy had a good start on this but where is it going to go? Everything was spread out on the kitchen table as she looked. She was alone at the moment; everyone was at work or class. Doyle and Cordelia were at the magic shop helping with inventory. Spike was home in his crypt asleep so now Buffy was alone.

Loneliness was an old friend for her and she didn't miss it. But keep busy was what she was telling herself. So what was happening here in Sunnydale? Just then someone walked in the dining room and it was Spike.

"Got a little something," Spike held something in his hand.

"It's daylight out." Buffy stated and Spike answered. "Sewers?" Buffy asked and Spike nodded and then handed Buffy the files. They were just any files though. "You stole these from the Sunnydale PD?" Buffy's eyes widen.

"Just barrowing I'll return it," Spike stated and then looked to what Buffy had out. "Snagged the file on that Scott Boman and the missing people." Buffy laid out the files and took Scott's first. "Nibblet did some of this?" Buffy nodded as she read. "Not bad." Spike was impressed like Giles was. "So, what are we fighting?"

"I don't know," Buffy answered as she read the report. "It has to be a demon though based on the signs and what was at the school."

"School?" Spike asked as he pulled out a chair and sat down.

"Dead body at the old high school, near where the library was." Buffy finished.

"Hell Mouth?" Spike asked and Buffy nodded as she picked up another file and began to read. She had a blank piece of paper as she wasn't taking notes but there were pictures of symbols so she drew them. She gathered everything she could out those files so they can be returned and no one gets arrested.

* * *

Giles left the magic shop and came to the mansion to see what Buffy found and the symbols she copied from the police records. At first Giles wanted to scold Spike for doing something like that but right now it was proving very useful.

"Celtic," Giles stated as he looked at the symbols and Buffy sat there. "These are Celtic symbols."

"And?" Buffy asked.

"This can help us, may not narrow down the demon or whatever is here but it can point us in the right direction." Giles stated so now they have more to go on. The one symbol that caught Giles' attention was a pentagram with what looked like a tree behind it.

* * *

Everyone was home at the mansion and Giles might have found what they were up against but the look on the Watcher's face meant it was bad. Everyone was in the study because the white board was in there as Giles began to write.

"Ok, I believe I know what is here and I've contacted Wesley and he concurs and it's bad." Giles started and if that's how this was going to start then yes this is bad. "What do we know about Halloween?" Then Xander threw his hand up fast.

"You dress up like Spiderman and get candy." Xander answered and Giles didn't look amused but Buffy had to smile just a little. That's not the answer Giles was looking for but Xander can boil things down to its simplest parts from time to time.

"Halloween was the halfway point between the summer and winter solaces. It concluded summer and began the harvest before winter. It also started the idea of the Day of the Dead. Now back then it was believed on the night before The Day of the Dead spirits can wonder the world freely, thus Halloween or better known as All Hallows Eve. This is where the costumes come to play. A Pagan god known as Samhain would come every All Hallows Eve night and take souls of people in the streets mostly children. To counter the god people would wear masks and leave sweet treats out as an offering."

Well that seemed to ruin Halloween for everyone and of course Giles wasn't done. "Also people of non-Celtic origin like down in Mexico wear the costumes and mask believing that the spirits of lost souls will pass them by."

"And that's how we get costumes and candy now?" Cordelia asked and Giles nodded. "Creepy."

"But the it's the Pagan god we're focusing on," Giles went on. "Samhain was not always a god in fact he predates quite a bit of history." Giles wrote on the board. "He use to live on earth and possess one person a year to collect souls, gods do not do that."

"Demons do." Buffy added and Giles nodded.

"Samhain was a demon and is one of the more powerful demons out there. If you do the demon hierarchy he's closer in the folds of the First." Giles finished and there was that collected _'oh crap'_ feeling in the room. "Samhain was cast into Hell thousands of years ago on All Hallows Eve. We pay homage to him hoping he never returns."

"So all this, the lightening, the crows means Samhain is back?" Willow asked and Giles nodded. "But isn't he strongest on Halloween?"

"Yeah and we got like two months before then so we can kick his ass right?" Doyle sounded a little nervous.

"You have to understand," Giles went on. "Samhain is one of the original demons, the Old Ones." Xander and Willow remembered the conversion about the Old Ones back in high school. Anya knows about the Old Ones as well.

"But the Deeper Well, shouldn't he be there?" Xander asked.

"Samhain isn't an Old One but he comes from them." Giles answered. "He's very powerful and if he is here there's no telling what he wants. He's meant to be in Hell."

"How did he get here?" Oz asked.

"When the Hell Mouth opened." Buffy answered but looked confused. "But it was closed when Ang…" She didn't finish it. "When it closed didn't anything that crawled out get sucked back in?" She asked hoping no one noticed the hitch in her throat.

"That's what I thought but maybe Samhain who is an old demon being that he is old was able to stay." Giles gave out his theory.

"He possessed Scott and is now walking around." Dawn added and Giles added.

"He's looking for the Hell Mouth, a cop died on the old high school grounds." Xander jumped in.

"So he's going to finish what Glory started, open the gates back up." Cordelia finished. They have the end result, the answer but now they needed to know how Samhain was going to do this.

"So how's the lacky going to open up Hell again?" Spike asked.

"I don't know there's several ways to do so." Giles sat down thinking.

"How many is exactly?" Willow asked and did they really want to know?

"There are sixty six ways to open a Hell Gate." Giles answered.

"Sixty six," Willow muttered. "And finding these is how easy?"

"Well we know of a few," Giles went to the board again and wrote it out. "There's the grand plan which is Book of Revelations, there's the ritual death which was Angel's," Giles had to pause for a moment remembering when Angel first died. Giles has gotten too cocky with believing Angel was invincible. "His death as a slayer allowed the Master to walk and he opened Hell, there's the bloodletting which was Dawn, the sacrifice of three demons and then the Sisterhood of Jhe."

"Oh and Acathla," Doyle added.

"Acathla is a portal to Hell not a gate there's a difference but Acathla was a blood ritual." Giles corrected the half demon.

"I don't like blood anymore." Buffy muttered.

"Ok so we know of five, sixty one more to go." Xander sounded not all that thrilled.

"Well, you think Samhain will use any of these and what about Dawn? Could she open Hell again?" Anya asked. "I mean is she still the key?" That was a good question but one they don't want an answer to.

"Let's assume Samhain does not know about the key and he doesn't use these five," Giles put everything in perspective. Also it meant it was time to look for the rituals. Maybe the Powers That Be will help them find like a list to do this all sixty-six ways. But since when do they ever catch a break that easily? Never.

* * *

Samhain walked the streets and once he found the place he stopped and stared at the building, the magic shop. Samhain walked up to it and punched through the glass. The place was bewitched for such things like these but Samhain is a demon and very old and powerful demon and with the wave of his hand the spell was no more. Samhain then climbed into the store and looked around. He started to browse the shelves to find well hopefully find everything he needed.

As Samhain grabbed various items something caught his attention a few things, they were pictures. He looked at them; there were five of them with pretty much the same people in them. One of them caught his attention as he reached for what looked like the most recent one and he stared at the man in the middle.

"Slayer," Samhain whispered. The slayers all of them that have come to be are known in the underworld once they make their first kill. The male slayer is very well known, there has been a price on his head for a while for the amount of demons he has put there. You don't make friends unless you do some killing. But there was a rumor circulating that the slayer was dead but there was one other person who caught his attention. This person has been to Hell, he's seen her and then one day she was gone. Samhain put the picture down to continue to shop.

* * *

The next day Giles had Buffy down at the magic shop as it was clear someone broke in. They had an idea who it was as Willow and Anya began to try and figure out what was stolen. Dawn was with Buffy because Buffy wanted Dawn in her line of vision. If this was really Samhain and he was trying to open Hell again Dawn needed to stay close. Dawn walked around the shop and then she noticed something.

"Buffy," Dawn called to her sister and Buffy walked over and pointed. The five pictures that basically showed the A-Team over the years were all hanging upside down. Usually if something is desecrated its to show power, domination and fear. Like when a cross is upside down it means something unholy is here. To display the pictures like this shows Samhain was not only here but he knows who these people are.

Buffy took Dawn's hand and led her off away from what is actually very disturbing and humiliating because two of those people in the pictures are dead. Buffy walked Dawn to Giles because she needed to go somewhere and fast.

"Giles, watch Dawn I'll be back." Buffy ordered and before Dawn could say anything Buffy left. Buffy drove to a certain place as fast as she could. Once she got there she ran to a headstone. It was a very cool day much to cool for September in southern California. Buffy ran to a headstone and the grounds looked untouched except for the flowers that everyone brings him. Buffy for over three months now has kept his gravesite clean. But if Samhain did that to their pictures and if he knows the slayer is dead he could desecrate Angel's grave. That made Buffy sick but there is one way to counter that.

* * *

Father Michael was now at Angel's gravesite giving it a blessing of protection. He also brought with him four Saint Michael medals to buried in the four corners of the grave. This was an important place and not just for Buffy but for the hunters and those who fight against evil. The hunters that did fight with Angel do come by and pay their respects. As Father Michael said the prayer of protection Buffy buried the little medals. In fact Angel was laid to rest wearing his Saint Michael medal the one Buffy gave him.

"Done," Michael stated as Buffy stood next to him as they stared at his headstone together. "If Samhain decides to even try anything it'll burn him." Buffy nodded thinking _"good."_ Angel maybe dead but she'll still protect the slayer but making sure nothing harms his resting place. "What are we up against with this demon?" Michael asked as he and Buffy began to leave.

"It looks like he wants to open the Hell Mouth…again. We're trying to figure out which ritual he's going to use and how to kill him." Buffy answered as they walked.

"Keeping busy these days." Michael added and Buffy nodded but this whole thing that Samhain hung the A-Team's group pictures upside down and the fact that he could have ruined Angel's grave stirred up some unwanted feelings. She wanted to put this demon back in Hell where is belongs.

* * *

Samhain found a little nitch in the ruins of the school as he drew out his symbol, the pentagram in a circle with a tree. He needed to summon five demons from Hell, kill three people of innocent blood; the demons would then commit self-sacrifice while standing over the opening of the Hell Mouth. All this had to be done at three in the morning exactly. Now if he were here Halloween night he could open Hell up himself. But without the thousands of wondering souls that are basically jacked up during Halloween he wasn't strong enough.

* * *

At the mansion Giles had what was stolen from the magic shop also Father Michael was at the house because of the nature of the situation, these people were all targets. The Father stood at the end of the table while everyone else sat down.

"Based on what Samhain has stolen he is performing a summoning ritual." Giles started.

"Demons," Anya spoke up. "He's going to summon demons."

"Great why?" Doyle asked as he looked around.

"Samhain's power comes from Halloween when the spirits are most active. Without that he's pretty much your standard demon…sort of. He can't open Hell without the help of others but these demons that he will be summoning are…" Anya paused for a moment. "They'll be the warrior demons something we haven't seen yet. These demons are from Hell. The demons we fight are I guess bunnies compare to the ones in Hell."

"Great," Spike muttered. "So these demons what do they look like?"

"They'll possess a person to be able to walk and then self sacrifice killing that person there's no way to protect them." Anya was an ex-demon she knows how this all works.

"It'll be performed over the Hell Mouth itself also three innocent lives will be needed." Giles added and the group was getting tired of all this. "We just need a time and a way to kill Samhain."

"The usual right?" Oz asked.

"No, Samhain is using Scott Boman, he'll need to be cast out and sent back to Hell." Giles answered meaning they would need to perform another exorcism but unlike last time they have a priest who will do it without question because he knows what's really bumping in the night. "Now we just need a time."

"Three in the morning," Michael spoke up. "It's the hour which spirits are most active." And Giles nodded. They got a plan now it was time to get weapons but first Michael will perform a blessing over the group because this has to do with demons that actually possess you something they don't deal with normally. Buffy was worried about Dawn this was new territory even for her.

"Dawn," Buffy went to pull her aside. "Listen,"

"No, I'm going I'm the one who found all this remember?" Dawn asked reminding that she was the one who started this.

"I've dealt with possession before and it's hard also these demons are the real deal not the monsters we fight." Buffy was explaining how bad this can and mostly likely will get.

"I can do this I can help." Dawn insisted. "It's the line business." Dawn was going to fight tooth and nail on this one.

"Well, new line of business, you hold them I'll kill them." Buffy wanted Dawn to fight something real, something that has form and these things can move in and out of people. Also the fact that demons lie and they can read you. Because Angel's death is still very fresh the feelings that come with and guilt that Dawn feels that maybe she should have jumped will be used against her.

"I'm going, I need to do this." Dawn stated. "I'm not some little kid anymore Buffy, I know what's out there. It killed Angel and this, maybe this is my way of stopping what I should have three months ago." Dawn stood there and Buffy realized what she meant. And in that moment she could Angel standing right there. "Please, let me do this I need to."

"Ok," Buffy whispered knowing she can't stop Dawn and yes Dawn is no longer a little kid. She's now the age when Angel was called it was so surreal.

* * *

The gang waited until the late hours of the night before leaving. They wanted to get there before the ritual started to hopefully stop it. Buffy drove the Mustang leading the group. She hoped one day they can stop coming to the old high school it brings back a lot of unwanted memories, thoughts and feelings. Buffy drove in silences to the high school. This won't bring Angel back but they still had to stop Hell from opening or what Angel sacrificed himself for will be completely lost.

Buffy pulled up seeing the school off in the distance. The van and Giles' car pulled up next to her and everyone got out to get their weapons. Buffy was nervous as with Dawn. To a degree everyone was nervous but for different reasons. But Buffy needed to bury all that and save this world…again. She grabbed the crossbow and made sure an arrow was ready.

The group formed up and started to head to the ruins. They needed be careful as not all of the school was in pieces on the ground. They would have to go underground for the Hell Mouth and kick some ass there.

"This place can go at any second so everyone watch it." Xander stated as they started to climb through the rubble. One thing caught Buffy's eye and that was the platform it was still there. She shook it off trying to get rid of the image of Angel jumping to his death. Now was not the time to get upset it was time to channel that into something else.

Buffy had the crossbow up and then looked down. The blood from the cop was still stained on the ruins. Buffy looked around and in a nearby tree crows waited for death to arrive. Buffy shined the flashlight on the crossbow down a shaft that Samhain had dug. Everyone peered in and Buffy slung the crossbow on her back and jumped in. She landed perfectly on her feet and looked around the dark place and saw the tunnel.

Buffy then shined the light up to the others. It was a far jump and not everyone was going be able to squeeze down here.

"Ok listen," Buffy called up. "I need Spike, Doyle, Willow, Giles and Michael only." Dawn's widen and before she could say anything Buffy cut her off. "Everyone else you're the second front, we fail you fight."

"You got it." Xander stated and then Spike took Father Michael and tossed him down the shaft and Buffy caught him.

"You think God will show tonight?" Buffy asked Michael as she looked up seeing Spike prepping Giles.

"If he doesn't got this." Michael held up the baseball bat he used during the fight with Glory. Buffy caught Giles and then Doyle jumped down and went into his demon form and then Spike tossed Willow down as Doyle caught her and then Spike joined them. The six of them made sure they had their weapons ready and then Buffy lead the way. Dawn sat there looking more upset than ever. She needs to be down there.

Buffy led them down the narrow tunnel carefully. She rounded a corner and at the end they all saw a light knowing that's where they needed to go. Buffy looked in and Samhain in Scott's body was standing over the mouth. Three people were tied up in the corner and that would be one priority, get them out. There were five other people all laid out on the tips of the pentagram with Samhain in the middle. The group was too late the demons were summoned as the place got so cold Giles, Willow, Doyle and Michael saw their breath.

The five men on the ground then rose up as they were no longer in control. Buffy looked to Michael as he would need to get close but stay hidden. Spike will grabbed the three innocents and try to get them out. Buffy remained in her spot while the others started to circle the place. Willow was here for the binding spell and to keep it up as much as she can. Doyle was muscle and Giles will help Michael with the exorcisms.

Buffy was quiet on her feet and not only did she have the crossbow but she had a sword on her. For some reason she was nervous about this mission maybe because if they failed the world would end and Angel's death would be in vain. She got closer as Samhain continue to chant something. He needed to summon the demons first and then kill the three innocent and then the demons will self-sacrifice.

Father Michael and Giles started to set up for the massive exorcism. They couldn't do one at a time so maybe they can do a massive one? They're going to try and save as many people as possible. Buffy got a good shot on Samhain and took aim but they showed up just two seconds too late as the five men rose. Buffy could tell the men were no longer men.

Samhain smiled as the demons were ready but Buffy wasn't going to let that happen. She stood up and took a shot at one demon and the man went down but got right up. Buffy's eyes widen. She quickly reloaded as Samhain looked to her.

"Spike!" Buffy yelled. "Doyle!" It meant it was going down. Spike and Doyle jumped in to take out the demons as Samhain looked around. Buffy came out and fended off one man. Behind a small rock Giles and Michael started the ritual and it didn't take long for the demons to realize what was happening. Willow held up her hand and started to chant her self to not only keep the binding spell up but to make it stronger.

Up on the surface Dawn waited. She wanted to help and be down there it felt like she needed to. The rest of the group that wasn't down there waited until they heard something. They looked down seeing three people. Dawn then decided as soon as she can she'll get down there and help Buffy. The rest of the group started to help the people out and then Dawn saw the moment.

"Dawn!" Cordelia yelled as the teen jumped into the shaft. She didn't even look up she just turned on her flashlight and ran.

Down in the pit the demons weren't dying. This hasn't happened to any of the A-Team before. Buffy, Doyle and Spike teamed up but the demons in the men were not dying.

"We're real demons." Samhain stated and Buffy, Doyle and Spike looked to him. "The demons walking this world are weak and tainted we're from Hell. We come from Hell and killing us isn't easy." Samhain smiled meaning they were in trouble. "Kill them boys." The five of them attacked Buffy, Doyle and Spike and they blocked them. One man was keen on Buffy and went after her. Willow saw that her friends were in trouble and went to help.

Buffy was now isolated from the others with one demon man. The man was smiling at her. Buffy then threw a knife at him and it landed in his heart and he looked down at it taking it out and dropped it.

"Buffy it's so good to see you again." The demon smiled at her. How did this demon know her? Actually demons can read minds but to say it was good to see her something was wrong. "You don't remember me do you?" The demon asked.

"Who are you?" Buffy demanded and the demon smiled.

"Look at me real hard and you'll remember." The demon said and Buffy looked to him.

'_Buffy screamed in pain as a black creature stood before her. He had red eyes, pale face; yellow crooked teeth, his skin looked charred and his spine could be seen as it pointed out further than it should. The demon was carving into Buffy and then stabbed her before she went to jump into the fire.'_

"Cruciate," Buffy muttered and the demon smiled and more memories of Hell came back. Her first reaction would be to run to Angel but she was alone in this one.

"Good times huh?" Cruciate smiled as Buffy backed away and her vulnerable side was beginning to show. Cruciate jumped to her and she managed to block one swung but not the second one. Buffy went down and Cruciate smiled. "I missed you Buffy, I'm going to take you back, I'm going to take your soul with me." Just then something hit Cruciate and the demon went down.

"Get away from my sister!" Dawn yelled and the demon got up. Dawn held her ground standing in front of Buffy. Cruciate ran to Dawn and in a split second Dawn rolled to the ground and picked up the crossbow and shot at him. But it did nothing. Behind the rocks Michael and Giles continued on but it wasn't doing anything but Willow help with that. She chanted something and then all five demons screamed and fell. Because they were mortally wounded the humans that were now back were dead as they laid there. But what did Willow chant to be able to force five demons out of five people?

Just one demon remained and Samhain stood there. Giles and Michael started up again as this would be easy while Buffy, Spike, Dawn, Willow and Doyle formed up around him. He smiled knowing what will happen but he wasn't afraid.

"This isn't over yet, you wish it will be though." Samhain threatened them and then looked to Buffy and smiled. "I'll take you all down you worthless humans. I will see you all in Hell especially you Elizabeth, you belong there." Then his body went limp and the Scott the man Samhain possessed went to the ground. Buffy raced to him but it was too late.

* * *

How many times is this closing the Hell Mouth for the group? Five times now? It felt like it was getting harder to do so. Now they know of six ways and there are sixty more ways still unknown. That'll be the side project for the group find the other ways to open Hell up. Buffy was in the study asleep. She was already on the research trying to keep the gates closed. Angel died keeping the Mouth of Hell from opening and she will not let his death be in vane. Giles then walked into the study seeing Buffy was asleep.

The mission, the whatever you want to call it was a success but Buffy looked far from looking successful. Giles gently put his hand on Buffy's shoulder shaking her little to wake her up and she did.

"How long was I asleep?" Buffy asked rubbing her eyes trying to focus.

"An hour give or take." Giles sat down in front of her with a cup of tea. The sun was setting on another day and Buffy was hard at work and she was already looking for answer. "Buffy, we'll find more ways." Giles assured but Buffy was her own mission. "Buffy," She looked up at him and he leaned a little forward to her.

"Angel died closing the Hell Mouth, twice actually," Buffy blurted out.

"Is this all about Angel?" The Watcher asked and Buffy sat back in her chair. "Buffy," Giles had to get something out her. "I know his death is still weighing on you it's weighing on all of us. There are times we're out there and I look for him, waiting for him to make the call. But he's not here."

"It's not his death Giles it's just if anything opens the Hell Mouth it's not just game over we lose. Everything Angel fought and died for will be gone." Buffy stated and that was true.

"One day we won't be able to stop it, one day the end will come." Giles had to be honest with her. "When it does we'll be the front lines but Buffy you can't be afraid anymore. You can't bury yourself in books. Angel wants you out there not here." Buffy just listened to him. "More things will try to open up Hell and I need you to be ready." Buffy nodded understanding but she didn't like it. "Patience Buffy, things will come and we'll find our answers."

"I've been patient before, doesn't seem to get me anywhere." Buffy sounded groggy and testy.

"Then in the mean time how about you go out there and kill something or whatever you kids do these days." Giles suggested like a father would to his child when asked what to do because they are bored. Buffy didn't get up and just sat there. "You don't like my suggestion?" Again she didn't say anything. The grief of Angel's loss was disappearing it's the anger, the resentment; the want to find fault is coming. It might be expressed out loud for some of the group but for Buffy hers was silent. Her struggles were and always will be silent. "Buffy you look awful."

"Thanks," That came out with some venom to say the least. Giles was about done with her. Ever since Angel's passing it felt like Buffy was on a suicide mission, finding ways huge ways to make up for something. "You know I might look awful and tired because once again something came out Hell to open Hell. Or maybe these last five years to this day it feels like we're pushing a boulder up the steepest hill we can find and have nothing to show for it. We lost a slayer, we lost a soldier in a war we're losing, losing everyday." Buffy was snippy but this is what Giles was looking for. Something was weighing on her and it wasn't just Angel.

For Buffy everything that has happened in the last five years felt completely undone after Angel died. Even though she and the group avoided another ending the world deal it takes it toll on you. Not to mention she was reunited with the demon that tortured her in Hell for a hundred years and that brought back a world wind memories. "I also was introduced to the demon who tortured me for a hundred years and nearly had me lose my humanity so you know what screw you."

Giles knew this was good, Buffy has bottled up a lot and this is needed. He knew not take it personally. Buffy has been through so much, seen so much, done so much that if didn't take it's toll on her he'd be worried.

"Do you want to quit?" Giles asked and he knew the answer but sometimes you do feel like giving up. It's ok because it happens to the best of all us. Buffy looked up to him wondering how he could ask that. Buffy has been working nonstop and it's catching up.

"What? No," Buffy stated. "I want to make sure Hell stays closed, the world doesn't end and maybe I get my humanity back."

"Well, driving yourself into the ground won't get you there Buffy. You need a break we all do." Giles said as he sat there.

"I can't quit Giles, can't stop it's not option and neither can you." Buffy stated and that was true. They have gone down the path for too long and too far to stop. If they stop then its over. "I can feel something it's…" She faded out because the day after Angel died is the day she felt a shift in the earth. "Something's coming, something big and if I stop it's over."

"Then do this even though this hard and it's the hardest on you, just smile." Giles was giving some advice to Buffy. "I'm doing it to, tell yourself to get through the day or the week and then smile. Smile because it's your job, it's our job. Smile because you're alive one more day. Then we do it again." Giles looked away for a moment and Buffy realized she wasn't the only suffering from Angel's loss. For Giles, Angel was the son he always wanted and now he was gone. A father lost his son and that's a hard-hitting blow.

"So you and I will fake it?" Buffy asked and Giles looked to her nodding. "Fake it until we make it." And honestly that sounded like the best plan yet. Get the job done and smile at the end because that's one more day of life.

* * *

Buffy drove down the road to drop Dawn off at school She could tell Dawn had a question and with one look Buffy gave Dawn permission.

"What did that demon mean?" Dawn asked as Buffy went back to focusing on the road.

"I knew him." Buffy answered honestly.

"When you were in Hell?" The teen asked and Buffy nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Why?" Buffy asked as she made a turn.

"You went to Hell and you were tortured." Dawn answered as she looked to Buffy.

"I've been tortured all my life Dawn." And that was true to. With Angel gone it was like another way of torture for Buffy. "I'm ok."

"Can a demon actually drag us to Hell?" Dawn had another question and Buffy pulled up to the school.

"They won't have to." Buffy answered and Dawn looked confused.

"So, what are you saying?" Dawn wanted to know what Buffy meant and the vampire looked to her.

"Dawn, we're all going to Hell, let's just enjoy the ride until we get there." Buffy answered and Dawn nodded and just got out to get to class. Buffy watched Dawn disappear into the crowds and she sat there for a moment. Buffy knows if she keeps this up then she will go back. She jumped right back on that familiar highway again. Maybe taking Giles' advice would be good. Maybe if she smiles enough she'll start believing she's happy.

As long as she keeps working, keeps fighting it's going to be ok. And smile; smile because she's still alive, smile because Giles, Dawn and everyone is alive. Just smile and maybe things will get better in time. Buffy gave a small smile at the same time fighting the small tears. It's a start and you have start somewhere, start over. She sat there for a moment with her fake smile and some small tears running down her face. Buffy finally left the school fighting to smile even if she doesn't mean it yet.

_**So that's chapter 2 and it's rather emotional. We finally get to see where Buffy really is. She's on that fine line of wanting to quit or just keep going but going because she has to. She wants to actually live but parts of her are just existing again. She's got things to live for but it's not enough yet. We'll see more of that two-sided Buffy. The one who is out there fighting and the other who's just a shell. **_

_**And a new baddie of six is Cruciate. Cruciate is one bad demon you'll see soon. What's next? Well, we're only in chapter 2; we got a long way to go. What do you think is going to happen? What's to come? Let me know.**_

_**No forum review of the chapter but if you wish to post something there go for it. Anything you want to talk about in this chapter? Got a question? Guess? Post. Got a sneak peek of chapter 3 for you guys. Until the next post thanks for reading, comments and reviews are always welcomed. You guys are the best. **_

_Chapter 3 Ah Freak Out_

_Buffy sat on the edge of her bed knowing she had to try and sleep. But she sat there as silent tears fell. But she wasn't the only one with silent tears. Just one room down Dawn was awake sitting in her bed with tears rolling down her cheeks. Just like Buffy, when the day is done, when the chores are done, when the jobs are finished, when its all-quiet, oh so very quiet Dawn cries too. She missed her big brother. _

_Buffy had crawled into bed with some stray tears but she heard the door open and then closed silently. She knew it was Dawn. After Angel's death she would wake up to find Dawn asleep next to her almost on a nightly basis. It's stopped for the most part but once in a while Buffy will wake up and find Dawn next to her. What is left of Angel are these two maybe that's why they are so close now._

"_Buffy?" There was a catch in Dawn's voice meaning she had been crying. Buffy rolled over seeing the teen standing and knew just like her Dawn had been crying. Buffy sat up and Dawn crawled in with tears. Sometimes they cry together, sometimes alone but they still cry. Buffy pulled Dawn to her and held her for a moment and felt a small little wave of peace. Both girls laid down in the bed just silently crying wanting the same thing, their Angel. _


	3. Ah Freak Out

**Chapter 3 Ah Freak Out**

_**A/N: So what are we going to freak out about? This was a fun chapter to type because it's a Buffy the Vampire Slayer kind of chapter. It's funny, serious, everything you get from Buffy. I think this chapter you guys will like until the end. Nothing bad at the end just it's…sad but a happy sad…if that makes sense. You'll see so in the mean time happy reading. **_

_Aaahh Freak out!  
Le Freak, c'est Chic  
Freak out!  
Aaahh Freak out!  
Le Freak, c'est Chic  
Freak out!  
Aaahh Freak out!  
Le Freak, c'est Chic  
Freak out!  
Aaahh Freak out!  
Le Freak, c'est Chic  
Freak out!_

_Have you heard about the new dance craze?  
Listen to us, I'm sure you'll be amazed  
Big fun to be had by everyone  
It's up to you, it surely can be done  
Young and old are doing it, I'm told  
Just one try, and you too will be sold  
It's called Le Freak! They're doing it night and day  
Allow us, we'll show you the way_

_Aaahh Freak out!  
Le Freak, c'est Chic  
Freak out!  
Aaahh Freak out!  
Le Freak, c'est Chic  
Freak out!  
Aaahh Freak out!  
Le Freak, c'est Chic  
Freak out!  
Aaahh Freak out!  
Le Freak, c'est Chic  
Freak out!_

_All that pressure got you down  
Has your head spinning all around  
Feel the rhythm, chant the rhyme.  
Come on along and have a real good time  
Like the days of "Stompin' at Savoy"  
Now we freak, oh! what a joy  
Just come on down, to the '54  
Find a spot out on the floor_

_Aaahh Freak out!  
Le Freak, c'est Chic  
Freak out!  
Aaahh Freak out!  
Le Freak, c'est Chic  
Freak out!  
Aaahh Freak out!  
Le Freak, c'est Chic  
Freak out!  
Aaahh Freak out!  
Le Freak, c'est Chic  
Freak out!_

_Now Freak!  
I said Freak!  
Now Freak!_

_All that pressure got you down  
Has your head spinning all around  
Feel the rhythm, chant the rhyme  
Come on along and have a real good time  
Like the days of "Stompin' at Savoy"  
Now we freak, oh! what a joy  
Just come on down, to the '54  
Find a spot out on the floor_

_Aaahh Freak out!  
Le Freak, c'est Chic  
Freak out!  
Aaahh Freak out!  
Le Freak, c'est Chic  
Freak out!  
Aaahh Freak out!  
Le Freak, c'est Chic  
Freak out!  
Aaahh Freak out!  
Le Freak, c'est Chic  
Freak out!_

_Le Freak Out by Chic_

Buffy fell to the ground but held up the crossbow and fired and the vampire was dust. She jumped to her feet and saw Dawn finishing off another vampire and that one was dust. Buffy looked around and everything was cleared and just in time as the walky talky went off. Dawn reached for it and it was Giles saying his side of the cemetery was cleared.

After Samhain came to town and they stopped the Hell Mouth again everything seemed to be smooth sailing but they've been doing this for so long that they know when things start to get easy prepare for the worst. Buffy and Dawn left that part of the cemetery to turn in for night but both Dawn and Buffy were keeping track of the amount of vampires or demons or both they have killed, so far there has been a slight increase.

* * *

Saturdays tend to be slow even at night. The A-Team tries to make Saturday nights their off nights and go to the Bronze or a bar maybe even see a movie. Right now though something was happening in the training room. Once in a while music will play in the training room to kind of keep up with pace of the training but right now there was no training happening.

Buffy walked over and saw Giles, Dawn and Doyle in the training room. Eye of the Tiger was playing and it appears so were these three. They were dancing or at least trying to dance to the words of the song. Buffy fought not to laugh at this but it was amusing as Giles was air guitaring to the song. The little moments do help even for Buffy. The small smile grew bigger as the three of them got into it. The training was probably serious at one point but it's good to have these moments.

The group was finally moving on slowly and this little moment was proof as Doyle pointed to his eyes then to Buffy as he lip sang to "It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight." Buffy smiled as Doyle was into it. Then Dawn and Doyle raised up their hands still lip singing, "Rising up to the challenge to our rival. And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night." Then all three finished together. "And he's watching us all with the eye….of the tiger!"

"Wow," Buffy smiled and walked away as they continued to jam on. She did walk with a real smile though. She can smile sometimes and it feels good to. She continued to walk up to her room to just be alone for a little while.

* * *

On the other side of town a man was screaming, screaming as if he was dying. His heart was racing, his blood was pumping through his body as he ran. He then came to a wall and there was no way out. He then felt the burn on his neck and rubbed it and not only was there blood but skin started to sloth off. He screamed again and turned around hearing something. He looked down as three rats scurried away and he screamed louder.

But as he screamed in what sounded like fear his heart raced beyond what the human body can take. He felt it now as he had a pounding crushing chest pain. The man fell to his knees holding his chest as he cried. He let out another scream and then was silent as he fell to the ground dead.

* * *

Buffy was at her desk asleep. Giles told her not look for the ways to open the Hell Mouth but it was her last ditch effort to make up for what she couldn't do and that was save Angel. She kept the secret of his death from everyone even him and now he was gone. Usually if she dreams about anything it's about him, little moments they shared over the years. That was the start of the dream, she and Angel were together in his car making out like they did back in high school.

It was a good dream as Buffy relives her happiest days. The Mustang's backseat wasn't the best place to do very much but it kept them close. She can remember this night it's when she and Angel just got back together and they promised to take it slow but didn't. They couldn't go too far but it didn't matter because his shirt was off and he was working on her hers. Buffy smiled looking up at him and leaned in for another kiss. She pulled away so the shirt came over her head but before she could kiss him again she heard a pounding noise. Buffy looked around as it sounded like a heartbeat but when she went to look back at Angel he was gone.

She was in the back of the Mustang by herself. She looked down and was fully clothes in fact she was in different clothes. Before she was in boots, jeans, and a white top that had a belt on it. It was an old outfit. But now she was in all black the color she wears now. Buffy looked around as they were on a hillside over looking the town. Buffy got out of the car and looked around and walked to the edge of the hill and then heard something. She quickly turned around but there was nothing there. But when she looked back to the town all she saw was fire.

Buffy recognized the fire and started to walk away but when she turned around for the second time Cruciate was standing before her.

Buffy's eyes flashed opened as she sat up and looked around. The mansion was quiet and when she looked to the clock on her desk it should be quiet it was three in the morning. Buffy sat there for moment thinking. She has never forgotten Hell and she does have nightmares about it. The nightmares were pretty few and far between. Maybe coming face to face with her demon torturer just brought back memories she never forgot but would not let surface. Once again usually she would shake Angel awake, he tell her it wasn't real, that he's here, he'd pull her closer and she would fall back asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.

It was instinct to turn to Angel. But that was then. Buffy looked to the bed and it was empty and even when she was in it, it still felt empty. Buffy then looked to her books knowing she won't find anything right now so she closed everything up. She probably won't sleep tonight either but she should try. Once the books were set aside she headed to her bathroom to take a shower.

Once she got in she started to rinse off. But something in her just broke her at the moment. Was it the memory of Hell? Was it the memory but Angel wasn't here to help her through it? Buffy slowly slid to the floor of the shower letting the water fall on her. She wasn't crying it was just the sudden realization she was on her own now. The crutch was gone, any unwanted feelings or fears she had to deal with them on her own.

That can be hard for anyone, when you had a friend who you relied on. When that friend was your other half and no matter how crazy something was, or what happened that friend was right there. Angel was more than Buffy's lover he was her best friend. She confided him and is and will always be the only one who knows about what her father did to her. He knows her darkest fears, the darkest hours and now she lost that. Buffy lost her best friend in this world. It took her over two hundred years to find him but when she did everything was better.

And now who can she open up to? Who's shoulder and she cry on? Who can she fall on when she feels at her weakest? Can anyone in this group really see passed what she's done? Maybe but part of Buffy didn't want to find out. She shared those moments with Angel and she felt that's where it belonged, between them. Buffy sat there letting the water wash over her. She still does cry and she knew she will and she can't fight it.

Buffy sat on the edge of her bed knowing she had to try and sleep. But she sat there as silent tears fell. But she wasn't the only one with silent tears. Just one room down Dawn was awake sitting in her bed with tears rolling down her cheeks. Just like Buffy, when the day is done, when the chores are done, when the jobs are finished, when its all quiet, oh so very quiet Dawn cries too. She missed her big brother.

Buffy had crawled into bed with some stray tears but she heard the door open and then closed silently. She knew it was Dawn. After Angel's death she would wake up to find Dawn asleep next to her almost on a nightly basis. It's stopped for the most part but once in a while Buffy will wake up and find Dawn next to her. What is left of Angel are these two maybe that's why they are so close now.

"Buffy?" There was a catch in Dawn's voice meaning she had been crying. Buffy rolled over seeing the teen standing and knew just like her Dawn had been crying. Buffy sat up and Dawn crawled in with tears. Sometimes they cry together, sometimes alone but they still cry. Buffy pulled Dawn to her and held her for a moment and felt a small little wave of peace. Both girls laid down in the bed just silently crying wanting the same thing, their Angel.

* * *

Buffy started to stir awake and looked over and Dawn's back was to her. Buffy then looked to the time, seven thirty in the morning. She hated seven thirty a.m. Buffy slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes and then sat on the side of the bed and just sat there for a moment. It was a Sunday morning meaning no one will be up at this hour. But she can't sleep right now. She doesn't sleep much but for some reason it was ok.

Buffy waited for Giles to come back as people were gathered around a rather nasty scene. Giles did his best to listen and remember everything he saw. Giles came back to Buffy with the news. It could be something paranormal or just something…normal.

"So?" Buffy asked as Giles joined up with her.

"A man's heart exploded." Giles answered and Buffy nodded slowly. That is unusual but it can happen right? "Why he was out in this place is beyond me." Giles said as he looked around.

"His heart exploded?" Buffy asked to be sure she heard that right. "Like just poof?" And Giles sort of shrugged. "Did it burst out of his chest like it does on TV?" Giles didn't answer right away as he looked nervous. "Really?"

"Not quite like in the cartoons," Giles started. "It's too early to tell what might have happened but we should look into this." He suggested and Buffy nodded. It meant they would need to sneak in the morgue and look at the reports as they come in. But there was one person she can sort of ask.

* * *

Spike was in his crypt awake. Usually at this hour he's asleep but not at the moment. He was sitting on his couch with the TV on watching something. Buffy walked into the crypt but Spike was too focused on the TV to even realize she was walked in. Then Buffy stopped and her eyes widen a little as she saw what the vampire was watching.

"Are you watching porn?" Buffy asked and Spike jumped as he was startled and then saw Buffy there.

"Uh, uh no, no," Spike stammered and Buffy was not convinced at all. She then peered over his shoulder and Spike looked to the TV. "Right, right, uh, it was on, you know, flipping channels and it was on." Spike sounded nervous. "It's got an interesting plot line though."

"Turn it off." Buffy demanded and Spike nodded as he searched for the remote that fell on the ground. Buffy stood there uncomfortably as the program was still on. Spike found the remote and turned the TV off looking very embarrassed.

"What?" Spike asked as Buffy stood there. "It's perfectly…normal…I'm a man…vamp…manpire and,"

"I have a question and then I'll leave and you can go back to…" Buffy paused for a moment. "Back to whatever it is you do…alone." This was really awkward to say the least. "Uh, some man died last night, heart exploded," Buffy started but the awkwardness didn't go away. "You know of anything that can do that?"

"Uh, um, no, not, not really." Spike was still rattled that Buffy walked in on him. "But…if I do I'll let you know." He assured and Buffy nodded slowly and started to leave trying to pretend this didn't happen at all.

* * *

Because it was a Sunday and everyone was off they all can research. Willow started to look up spells that might do this. It seemed magic in origin so that was a good place to start. Everyone was here today and it was nice to stay busy.

"So, this is magic?" Xander asked and Willow shrugged as she read.

"It could be. Or it could be a demon," Willow answered as they can't leave anything out. "But why would someone want to do that?" That was a good question. Usually if a witch or a wizard killed someone if they did it always had purpose. The best thing to do would ask around about the man, if he got mixed up in anything. Then Buffy walked into the study and she looked a little frazzled.

"You ok Buffy?" Xander asked as she sat down.

"I caught Spike watching…" Buffy couldn't finish it. "You know what never mind anything on what could have killed the guy?" She asked Willow.

"Uh, no, not yet I've never heard of a spell like that." Willow continued to read. "Maybe he had a heart attack a really bad heart attack." That might be true. Maybe it was a freak heart attack but nothing in their realm of weird. They might just have to let this one go for now. Buffy shrugged and thought they'll let it slip by for now.

* * *

Sunday night is that weird night of the week. It's still the weekend and you're in weekend mode but you also know Monday is coming and everyone hates Mondays. You can't stay up late on a Sunday but it's still the weekend. Yeah Sunday mornings are great but the day gets worse and worse as it moves on because Monday gets closer. It's no different for the A-Team. Monday meant school, work, they live pretty normal lives and have managed to do so for nearly six years.

Sunday nights were the usual wrap everything up and get ready for a new week. Dawn was at the table in the study doing her homework making sure it was ready for tomorrow. She tells herself not to wait until Sunday night to do homework but the weekends do get crazy. She wasn't the only one doing homework, Willow and Oz were too. Xander left the mansion to go to the old high school as he was overseeing the construction. In fact the old high school will be open for the next school term. That rattled everyone here but that's what the City Council wanted.

Anya was here at the mansion waiting on Xander as she didn't want to be alone at the apartment. Doyle was doing the nightly chores like taking out the trash. Cordelia was in the living room watching some TV. Giles was in the study reading a book for pleasure not for research. Buffy was walking up and down the mansion tighting everything up as that was the OCD in her. Also it keeps her busy and as long as she's busy it's all ok.

Giles looked up seeing Buffy down the way and wished she could sit and relax. Buffy use to do that, at night when things wind down she would read a book. That stopped nearly a year ago. But Giles knew not to say anything because it won't get him anywhere. It's Buffy's way of coping.

Angel's death was still hanging on everyone. Everyone in the group came up with different ways that he could have been saved, how things could have gone. Everyone cried together or alone. Everyone grieved and was angry. Everyone mourned, fell to their knees. They were all broken. The month of June was the hardest for them. There were times they called for Angel when they were in a fight with evil. They would all look for him when out hunting. June was the month Buffy thought she couldn't do this anymore.

But June passed and July came. July everything started to get better. Waking up wasn't hard and the entire team started to realize that this can be done, that they can do this. Buffy and Dawn realized that they can do this. It wasn't easy waking up but both Buffy and Dawn did. August then came and things started to calm down. The reality that Angel was gone, that he was dead and the A-Team were all on their own had set.

Buffy realized in August Angel was truly gone that this wasn't a dream, this wasn't a nightmare but all real. She was going to live out either the rest of her life or eternity all on her own. It was a big step for Buffy to recognize that, but it was good step forwards for her. August is when Buffy realized she will have to let go and become her own person. She was going to realize at some point that she is strong, that she can do this, she can live in this world, make amends, atone, fight, save lives. She can do all that and more.

Buffy headed upstairs to her room and then to her balcony. The night was peaceful as she leaned over the ledge and looked out. She should admire the beauty of the night, how the woods whispered when the wind blew. She use to when Angel stood behind her with his arms wrapped around her. She needs to relearn to live again maybe not for herself but for Dawn. Buffy then climbed up onto the balcony ledge and stood there. Even if she were human the fall wouldn't kill her.

Buffy couldn't leave this world because she needed to take care of Dawn. That was a promise made and she'll keep it. As she stood there letting the cool wind hit her Willow walked into her room but before she could say anything Willow saw her friend standing on the ledge of the balcony. She meant to tell Buffy she found nothing about exploding hearts or other body organs but what she saw confirmed it. Buffy needs Angel and Willow backed away and left quietly

Buffy lowered herself so she was now sitting on the ledge letting her feet dangle. She looked down to the ground and then up to the clear night sky. That was the nice thing about being out here, the night sky was so clear she can see the stars.

When she was a little girl she would gaze into the night sky wishing for someone to help her. When she was Elizabeth she and her big sister Darla would star gaze and sometimes not even speak just gaze. Then when Elizabeth got her soul back and became Buffy she would still look up into the night and count the stars and watch. Then she met Angel and sometimes when the day was done, when evil was put to rest the slayer and the vampire would lay on the hood of Angel's car and just look up. For over two hundred years Buffy has looked up never knowing why but she did.

She hoped deep down three people were up there. She hoped her mother was up there and she hoped her mom was proud of her. She hoped Joyce was up there resting in peace. And of course she hoped Angel made it there to and was with his mom. Not only did she hope mother and son were together but she hoped Angel was looking down at her too. She hoped he knew how much she cared and loved him. She hoped she said it enough, she hoped she hugged him enough, kissed him enough. She hoped that he knew. Buffy continued to look up and fought back the tears. No more crying, she can't cry anymore that's not what Angel would want. He would want her to be happy, to find happiness. Buffy took in a deep breath and held it regaining herself.

"Buffy?" A voice asked and she turned around seeing Dawn standing there.

"Your homework done?" She asked and Dawn nodded walking closer and stood next to Buffy as the vampire sat on the ledge. Just six months ago Dawn was sitting where Buffy sat now and Dawn was standing where Angel was. Angel had told Dawn he needed her help and gave her a knife that she still carries with her. Dawn then pulled herself up and sat on the ledge next to Buffy and looked up.

"It's really nice tonight." Dawn started and Buffy looked up and nodded in agreement. Dawn knows Buffy well enough to know she was on the verge of tears before she walked in. It was ok because Dawn still cries to. But when they were together the pain wasn't so bad. "What's that one called?" Dawn asked pointing and Buffy looked into the direction.

"That one?" Buffy asked to be sure and Dawn nodded. "That's Pegasus," Buffy answered and Dawn looked to her. "And that's Hercules." Buffy pointed to another cluster and Dawn smiled at her.

"You know all the constellations?" Dawn asked and Buffy shrugged looking up.

"Some of them, they change from month to month." Buffy answered and Dawn continued to look up. Dawn and Angel would star gaze to and make up constellations just to be funny. Dawn knows those memories are fake, everything was fake up until May of last year. She shows up and a year later her brother dies. When Dawn cries it's because she doesn't just miss Angel it's because she feels his death is her fault. She should have jumped and he'd be sitting right here with Buffy. Buffy then looked to Dawn as the young teen continued to look up.

Dawn was Buffy's sister and responsibility now, she owed Angel that much. She can see a little bit of Angel in Dawn. Sometimes she swears she can see Angel looking through Dawn, which gave the vampire a little peace of mind. Then Buffy reached out and pulled Dawn to her.

"I love you Dawn," Buffy said and Dawn looked to her. Buffy had a real smile on her face. "Just in case those stars decide to fall." Dawn smiled at her a little and Buffy leaned in and kissed Dawn's head. "I love you, I do," Dawn then rested her head on Buffy's shoulder and Buffy felt warm again. She needs to quit packing ice around her heart, around her soul. Not all was lost she had Dawn with her. She just needs to open up again. The two girls, Angel's two girls continued to sit on the ledge and looked up to admire the night sky together.

* * *

Xander left the construction site wondering how bad it was to be rebuilding the high school? It's not bad to rebuild the high school no they needed it. But why rebuild it on these grounds? So many people have died on these grounds. Some of the people Xander knew like Jesse and Angel. So why rebuild here? And here's a fun fact more than half the town went against building anything on these grounds. Tons of the town's people won't even go near here. Even some of Xander's construction crewmembers expressed how uncomfortable they were being here.

This town wasn't stupid. They've always known something was wrong it just took Angel to actually say it. In fact graduation day is when not only did the students of the high school ban together but the town knew how strange this place is. The town knows where the center of the craziness is and they wished no one would build here ever. But it was happening. Xander walked to his truck and make sure his tools were locked in.

As he started to lock everything something caught his attention. Maybe when he was going to high school a sound like that at night would make him scream and run but not these days. Well he'll still scream and run but it took a little more. Xander looked around as the workers were packing up so he wasn't alone. Xander reached for his flashlight and pointed it to a piece of construction equipment. Then he heard that noise again and walked a little closer. Xander had a blade on him that had been both dipped in holy water and blessed. Yes these days the group had some new weapons. Well not new but they've up their game.

Xander got closer and looked around but so far nothing. He was about to walk away when he heard the noise again and it was time call this thing out and kill it. Just then Xander backed away as something popped out and hissed at him. It was a snake. At first it startled Xander because most people will get startled when a snake pops out. Xander let out a sigh of relief and started to leave. He just wanted to go home and shower. But the snake had something else in mind.

As Xander walked away the snake slithered following Xander. Xander shut off his flashlight while tossing it in the back and started to head to the driver's side but heard something. Xander turned around and the snake was almost eye level. The snake struck at Xander as he held out his arm in defense. The snake bit him and latched on for about two seconds and then let go and slithered away. A few of the workers saw the scene and rushed to Xander to help him.

* * *

At the hospital everyone crowded around Xander as he was being treated with some anti-venom just to be sure as he couldn't really identified the snake. For the most part Xander should be ok.

"It's nasty," Dawn commented looking at the bite marks on Xander's arm as he took off the bandages to let her look. "Look," She pointed so Buffy could see but Buffy rather not.

"Well, when can you leave?" Anya asked wondering.

"I'll stay over night and then I can go home." Xander answered as he was laid up in bed. There was no need for all nine of them to stay here it was just a snakebite. Xander seemed to be doing just fine and he should recover without any complications. But something threw both Giles and Buffy about this. Xander wasn't provoking the snake in anyway. He said that he walked up to it startling it and then left. The snake seemed to follow Xander and bit him. That was highly unusual because most snakes are afraid of humans. If they attack it's purely in self-defense and you really have to make them angry sometimes.

For now everyone was going to sleep on it and go home. Anya would stay the night with Xander and sometime in the morning he'll go home. The rest of the group filed out of the hospital wanting to leave. This place still wasn't the friendliest to them.

* * *

_Xander was running looking around and kept hearing something. It was like screeching noises. Xander continued to run and came to a wall and there was no way to climb it. He turns around seeing a shadow in the dark as Xander backs into the wall. He couldn't get away as he was trapped._

* * *

Dawn was awake early this morning on a Monday. She still had half an hour before she needed to get up. But she couldn't sleep anymore so she got up and got dressed. After putting on jeans, Converse, a white t-shirt and matching jean jacket the young teen headed downstairs. But before she continued down the hall she went to Buffy's room and looked in. Buffy was sleep and she was going to let her sister sleep there was no need to wake her up right now.

Dawn headed downstairs and smelt something coming from the kitchen. Giles was awake making eggs and it looks like its just the Watcher and Dawn at the moment. Give it about ten minutes and the mansion will look half alive on a Monday morning.

"Morning," Giles greeted Dawn and she looked tired. Last night was fun at the hospital…sort of. Xander should be released later. Then Giles looked to Dawn. "Did you hear Buffy last night?" Meaning the vampire had a nightmare. When Buffy has her nightmares she can get loud and when Angel was around he would have to wake her and calm her down. Buffy's nightmares were sporadic and very little once the two started to live with each other. When she was alone especially first moving here they were almost on a nightly basis.

"I hear her every night." Dawn answered sitting at the table and even sounded tired. "Just don't say anything to her ok." Dawn pleaded. Buffy has nightmares now but not were all about trying to save Angel. Some were of Hell. The Hell dreams were back since Samhain. They'll go away in time though as does everything else. Giles nodded agreeing with the teen. Over the summer Dawn went from a young teen girl to a young adult. She matured pretty quickly because she had to. She matured much like Angel had to when he was her age. Both had to or they would have or will die. It was surreal to know that Dawn is now the age Angel was when he was called. God that felt like a lifetime ago.

Just then Buffy came into the kitchen as the mansion will wake up but everyone will be extra groggy because they were at the hospital last night and because it's Monday. Buffy gently brushed her hand on Dawn's shoulder as she passed her. Giles walked over with a plate and set it before Dawn and then got the skillet and put some of the eggs on it. Also on the stove was a saucer of blood for Buffy. Buffy went to get some coffee too.

"Holy crap we're going to be late." Willow came into the kitchen. She decided to take an early class this semester and she was already regretting it. Oz followed in looking like a zombie.

"We got time," Oz assured her but Willow was running frantic. They did have time but Willow likes to be on campus extremely early. This morning she'll get there on time, which makes her nervous. Buffy came over to table and sat with Dawn with her cup of coffee and a warm cup of blood. No one notices these days about the blood. Doyle and Cordelia should be making their way down very soon. Then Dawn reached for Buffy's cup of coffee. She's never had coffee and was told it should wake you up. Dawn needs to wake up so she took a sip.

Buffy watched her sister take a sip. Dawn might like it because Buffy likes a little bit coffee with her cream and sugar.

"Make sure you eat more if you're going to drink it." Buffy warned the teen as she sipped her other drink. Dawn took a sip and let the taste settled. Dawn then shrugged meaning it was ok and then took another sip. Well at least she'll be alert right?

* * *

Everyone was parting ways from the mansion well they'll all drive in the same direction as that's where the town was. Buffy tossed Dawn the keys meaning she'll be driving. Dawn was getting good at driving stick but she wanted to learn the moves Angel knew like how he could skid and do all those cool movie tricks. Buffy had no clue how to do any of that let alone where he learned how to drive like that. The two girls got in the Mustang and took off. Giles was heading to the magic shop, same with Doyle and Cordelia. Willow and Oz were going to class for the morning. It was a typical day.

At the hospital Xander was signing the release forms and then could go home. Anya had left about five minutes ago to open up the magic shop and Xander was given the day off to rest. He was grateful for that as he rather not be at the ruins of the high school. That place still gives him strange feelings. Xander was tired though as he didn't sleep much because hospital beds aren't comfortable and he kept having the strangest dreams.

Xander made it home and went to his room to fall asleep for a little bit. As he was about to get comfortable the phone rang and Xander yelped. Since when does he yelp when the phone rings. He leaned over to pick it up and it was his boss asking how he was. After short conversion Xander laid down in his bed and looked up to the ceiling hoping to sleep.

* * *

At the mansion Buffy was by herself. She should go to the magic shop and be with everyone but she felt like being alone at the moment especially because the newspaper article caught her attention. Another person was dead again from an exploding heart. The first man and now this woman were both dead within a day apart and that was no accident. The exploding heart was the key to this.

It looks like she will need to go to the magic shop even though she wanted to be alone today after last night's dream. It was a dream about Angel and a good one and she just wanted to think about him. So before she hits the shop Buffy drove to the cemetery and headed to a certain headstone under a tree. Buffy walked to Angel's gravesite and looked to the headstone. The flowers needed to be replaced and cleaned up and she brought fresh new roses for him. Buffy cleaned up the sight and then took a moment to talk to him. This was peaceful for her. She didn't know if Angel was listening but it felt good.

* * *

Once she had her time with Angel, Buffy showed up to the magic shop with the newspaper and it looks like this was paranormal. No way two people drop dead that close together. Buffy explained what she was thinking about reading the paper and now it was time to start forming a plan. One these two people had nothing in common.

"So what's the next step?" Anya asked meaning they did have something.

"Morgue time," Doyle looked around. "See what they actually have in common in death." That was a good start so Buffy and Doyle decided to head over to the morgue. The woman who died had a husband and Cordelia headed over there to ask the husband is there was anything unusual.

At the morgue the vampire and the half demon snuck in and looked for the two bodies. They were on opposite sides of the morgue and Buffy took the woman while Doyle took the man and looked. They both read the initial report but something caught Doyle's eye.

"Hey, Buff," Doyle looked over as Buffy read the file and the vampire walked over to him. Doyle pointed to the man's arm. "Check this out," Buffy then reached for some gloves and looked to the man's neck, there were two puncture wounds, they were huge too.

"Snake bite?" Buffy asked looking up at Doyle and he shrugged. "Xander was bit by a snake last night." Then Buffy walked over to the woman and started to look for a bit and found one on her foot.

"Ok so there is venom." Doyle stated but Buffy looked confused.

"Venom that makes the heart explode?" Buffy asked and yes that was not normal. "We need to check in on Xander."

"And do what?" Doyle asked as the two left the morgue together. "What are we looking for?"

* * *

Cordelia sat in a normal family home on a couch in a living room. A man came into the room with two cups of tea and handed one to Cordelia.

"Thank you," She smiled a little.

"So, I thought the newspaper covered this?" The man asked and Cordelia nodded.

"This is a new article, something more you know in depth." Cordelia answered and the man nodded. "So your wife Betty, did you noticed anything strange before she passed?" And the husband nodded.

"One day she was fine, normal and then she started to get paranoid. I mean I've never seen her so paranoid. She would jump at the smallest sounds. She was looking over her shoulder." The man went on and Cordelia nodded. "I don't know," He looked frustrated and sighed. "She locked herself up in her room and then I get a call saying she had a heart attack."

"I'm sorry," Cordelia could see the man was very upset by this and she could only imagine what it was like to lose someone you loved. There was one person she knew who was going through this. Cordelia couldn't imagine losing Doyle.

* * *

Dawn was at the magic shop and was now in on the new case.

"So this isn't just a freak weird accident?" Dawn asked as Buffy sat down at the table with the teen at the magic shop. Giles was with them.

"Two people dead within a day apart, same MO, no." Buffy answered. "Both had two huge bites and from what Cordelia said the woman was going paranoid."

"Scared to death," Dawn muttered and Buffy and Giles looked to her as Oz and Willow came over with food. Anya, Cordelia and Doyle hovered over the table to.

"You mean literally scared to death?" Giles asked as everyone sat there.

"It has happened before." Willow jumped in. "So what can scare people to death?" Then everyone looked to her like _"really"_ because they've seen some things that can scare them..

"I don't know vampires, werewolves, demons," Dawn went down the list.

"It has something to do with the snake bite." Buffy jumped in. "Both victims had snake bites. They looked huge and infected though."

"Then I should go home and check on Xander." Anya stated.

"Make a list of what can actually scare someone to death," Giles added to the list as they needed to kill whatever was doing this. "Check out old Willy's Bar maybe there's demon talk there."

"I'll get Spike on it." Buffy stated and everyone once again had a job.

* * *

At the apartment Xander was pacing looking around. He would look in different directions once in a while. Xander then sat down on the bed closing his eyes.

"Xander?" Xander jumped off the bed and then saw Anya standing there.

"Don't sneak up on people Anya, you can't do that." Xander was high strung. "You always state your name." Anya looked confused.

"Xander, are you ok?" Anya asked and that was a stupid question to ask.

"No, no I am not. I'm hearing things," Xander swiftly walked to Anya getting uncomfortably close to her. "Like voices weird voices and, and god this place is so unsafe." Xander left Anya side and walked to the wall and banged on it. "I mean hallow spots, you know those can cave in with the right amount of force." Anya continued to stand there looking confused. "Plus because we're on the third floor and this place comes down we die."

"Ok, Xander we should probably go." Anya suggested walking to Xander.

"Go?" He sounded applauded. "No, no we're not going out there. It's not safe. There's robbers and, and drugs." Oh this was not like Xander. "Oh and look, look," Once again Xander got right up in Anya's face and showed her his arm. "It's infected, the doctor's going to have to amputate, I'm going to lose my arm." The two bite marks were bigger and redder.

"Ok, Xander calm down." Anya had to make Xander get a grip. "Let's go to the shop."

"No, no, no it's not safe with the all the spells and witchy powders." Xander explained. "I mean why do we hang out there? We could die."

"Ok, ok, let's go to the mansion." The half demon suggested.

"No, you crazy with all the weapons," Xander protested and started to pace. This wasn't going to be easy to get him out and find help.

* * *

Everyone retreated to the mansion and the shop was closed early. Xander sat at the dinner table staring at the wall clock. It chimes the hour and chimes every half hour. Xander was just staring at it listening to it tick.

"Buffy your clock is loud." Xander stated and Buffy looked up at him as she was reading.

"What?" Buffy asked.

"It's loud making its ticking noise." Xander answered as he looked to the clock.

"It's what clocks…do…they tick." Buffy stated and then the clock struck five in the afternoon but that made Xander jump into and he jumped onto the chair frighten. "Xander," Xander then looked to her. "You need to stop freaking out and chill."

"I can't," Xander sounded very frighten and then Giles walked in seeing Xander standing on the chair.

"I didn't find the demon but I did find the symptoms," Giles came over to Buffy handing her a book. "It really is scaring the person to death so much so they have a heart attack,"

"But the heart explodes." Buffy finished as Xander continued to stand there.

"I don't want to die." Xander stated as he sat back down.

"Paranoia is the key symptom, they can't control it," Giles went on.

"But why?" Buffy asked. "A snake bites the person makes them lose their mind but why?" And that was a good question.

"I'm not sure but he's already paranoid, that will just escalate," Giles started to explain as Anya came in listening. "He'll start to see or hear things, his adrenaline will kick in and it just gets worse and worse,"

"And then my heart explodes." Xander finished. "I don't want to die,"

"Xander you need to calm down and remain calm," Giles started. "The more you let this feed into you the more the venom spreads and the faster you die." But that probably wasn't the best way to explain this.

"Clam down! I'm dying, I hear things! I can't!" Xander stood up. "Why me? Huh? I was just going about my day well night and then some crap of a snake with paranoid venom bites me. I didn't do anything to it." He complained.

"Yo!" A voice called out and Xander jumped. "Stop your grinning and drop your linen!" It was Spike walking in. "Found something." Everyone gathered into the kitchen. "New comer in town and his name is Finch, demon snake handler. His latest snake got loose, goes by the name Nala." Spike explained.

"How many snakes does he have?" Doyle asked.

"About six," Spike answered as he looked in the refrigerator for some food.

"So it's a demon snake?" Xander asked. "A demon snake bit me?"

"It eats the chunks of the heart after it explodes." Spike added while he took out a peach and bit into it. Xander however gagged.

"We kill the snake, Xander goes back to normal? No more paranoid Xander." Anya asked.

"Yeah but the demon handler is looking for his pet, he loves his snakes." Spike meant they would have to face the demon as well as the snakes.

"So, this isn't going to be easy." Dawn summed up nodding and she looked nervous. This girl has faced a Hell god, vampires and all sorts of demons but now she had to deal with snakes.

"We should kill all the snakes so this doesn't happen again." Giles stated so they knew the objectives.

"Snakes, great why did have to be snakes?" Buffy muttered she hated snakes and this wasn't the first time the group has faced a snake. They faced that giant snake four years ago, that was fun. Then there was that key sniffing snake sent on Dawn last year. All in all the A-Team hasn't had a good experience with snakes. "I'll take care of the demon, you guys can handle the snakes."

"I'm not killing a snake." Dawn spoke up because like Buffy snakes, cockroaches and spiders are off the table.

"Neither am I," Cordelia agreed with Dawn and Giles sighed. "Especially demon snakes." Willow didn't say anything but her eyes did. Buffy, Dawn, Cordelia and Willow are probably some of the strongest women Giles has and will ever come across but they are still girls and this proves it.

"Ok, ok," Giles needed to get everyone focused. "The girls can kill the demon, the rest of us will kill the snakes." The four girls looked relieved. Demons they can handle demons like no one's business.

"But one is lose." Spike reminded them. Xander was listening but he wasn't happy as the voices in his head were getting louder.

"What are we doing?" Xander asked to everyone and they looked to him all confused.

"We're hunting a demon, that's what we do." Dawn answered and Xander didn't look thrilled or satisfied with the answer at all. In fact he was sweating.

"Demon, exactly who does that?" Xander asked looking around at the A-Team.

"Us." Doyle answered a little bit confused like did it take Xander that long to figure this out.

"Us? Right." Xander was losing it the venom was starting to take over. "That's why our lives suck." Everyone just stood there listening. "Come on guys we hunt monsters!" Everyone just stood there. "What the hell? I mean a normal person sees a monster and they run but not us no, no, no. We chase them. We look for those things that want to kill us. You know who does that?" He asked and no one answered. "Crazy people! We are insane!" Xander finished.

"Then we're perfect for the job." Doyle added with a smile.

"Xander, calm," But Giles didn't get very far.

"No! I will not calm down! Or chill!" Xander then let out a sigh and sounded winded. "This job sucks! It's not just the monsters and vampires it's the end of the world stuff to. And, and the shady people we met. We know we live on the Hell Mouth but we haven't even run." Xander paced. "I mean look at us, we're insane." Everyone knew that it was the paranoid venom talking not Xander. But they needed to fix this soon not just to keep Xander's heart from exploding but from losing his mind.

Then Xander started to walk away from them about to leave the mansion but Anya caught up to him.

"Uh where you going?" Anya asked and he looked to everyone.

"You guys just stay away ok. I'm done with this. I'm done with the vampires, the demons, the end of the world." Xander stated but he wasn't going to go very far. He walked to the front door and stopped and turned around to everyone. He was too afraid to go outside. You could see the panic in his eyes.

"You know what, Xander you stay here, guard the mansion maybe even lock yourself in the basement. We'll look for the demon and his…pets." Buffy suggested and Xander nodded and left for the basement. Buffy then looked to the group a little nervous, she was more concerned about finding a snake.

* * *

The gang split up to cover more ground in finding the demon and the five snakes and then the lonely snake. Giles and Spike were together looking at the first location of the first man's death. The man died in a dark alley…very normal around here. Giles didn't show it but he was a little nervous. Spike looked ready as he walked side-by-side Giles with a cigarette hanging out the side of his mouth.

Doyle and Oz were at the location of the woman's death and if they don't find anything there then they'll go to the old high school. Buffy, Dawn, Willow and Cordelia were heading to the demon bar formally known as Willy's. Buffy walked in first and it was a bit busy tonight as she looked around. The four girls stayed closed as they headed to the bar.

* * *

Down in the basement of the mansion Xander sat there with Anya. Xander felt extremely on edge like he couldn't relax. He needs to as his heart rate was increasing and you can't maintain a high heart rate for to long without it giving out. Xander took in a deep breath trying to relax himself.

"Oh, I'm going to die." Xander mutter.

"Yes you are." Anya stated and Xander snapped his head to her.

"What?" That was confusing, yes Anya can be confusing and blunt about things but this, that comment was weird.

"You're going to die." Anya answered. "About time to I mean you've out lived a lot but didn't think you'd make it this far." Xander stood up backing away from Anya as she stood up. "You're useless Xander, what do you contribute this group? Maybe they would be better off dead. Maybe it should have been you that died not Angel." Anya started to pace. "Well, wouldn't have done anything but still you should jump."

"Anya?" Xander wasn't sure what was happening.

"I mean come on Xander, you said it yourself you don't want to do this anymore. You shouldn't you're not a vampire, a witch, a sister well ok but not the slayer's sister or a Watcher. You're not even a little demon or an animal inside." Anya stood there. "Yeah you should just leave and die."

"This isn't real." Xander stated.

"Oh it's real, you think I love you? You think a powerful ex-demon like me can love a man a mortal man. Well, if Angel ever made the moves on me then maybe. But he's gone." Anya stared into Xander's eyes. "I can help you."

* * *

Buffy downed a shot of some kind of alcohol because the new management said unless they buy something then they can't stay. Dawn, Willow and Cordelia were scanning the place trying to pick up something. As Buffy sat there at the bar looking at her empty shot glass almost ready to order another she caught something. Buffy turned her glass down and took out some cash and put it on the bar. She found the other three girls and they all gathered together but not in a suspicious way.

The four of them started to follow a man out. Well, he looked like a man. What gave him away the most other than he had that scent like a reptile exhibit but he wore leather pants and had a leather vest with a cowboy hat. The girls followed him from a distance and saw him down the alley open a door and walk in. That was their cue and they headed back to the Mustang.

Buffy opened the trunk of the Mustang where they kept the arsenal. In it were the crossbow, stakes, knives, daggers, holy water, small axes and other various things. Buffy reached for the crossbow while Cordelia, Dawn and Willow stocked up on the other items. Demons aren't hard to kill you just to get them at the right time. Buffy closed the trunk of the car and she led the way to the door and looked at it. She then kicked it down holding up the crossbow and went in. The four of them went in and the man in leather turned around.

His eyes were yellow and flicked his tongue and it was split into two like a snake. He was a human snake. He started to charge at them and Buffy pulled the trigger and the arrow flew and landed in between his eyes. The man fell and Buffy walked up to him.

* * *

At the mansion both Anya and Xander paced around each other. Xander was sweating bullets, his heart was racing as the venom was taking completely control.

"They won't make it. You're going to die." Anya stated and Xander leaned against the wall and fell to the floor.

At the snake man's house Buffy traded weapons with Dawn as Dawn brought in an axe. To be sure the man was dead Buffy beheaded him. It could be called over kill but they won't take chances.

"Buffy look," Willow pointed and there were six use tanks. And each tank there was a snake. And these aren't you're typical gardener snakes you find in the backyard. Heck they aren't even like the racers or even rattle snake big. The smallest was the size of a yellow python.

"Well, all six are here." Dawn added and Buffy nodded.

"We could wait." Cordelia suggested.

"We need to kill them or Xander will die." Buffy reminded them off the current mission. She walked over to the tanks and looked at the snakes. "They aren't that…bad right?"

"If they bite you then they poison you." Willow added and that was going to make this hard.

"How do we do this?" Dawn asked as the four girls looked at the tanks. The glass was all that was keeping them from the snakes. "Could just leave, they'll starve to death."

"That's kind of cruel." Willow added.

"Yeah because slicing their heads off isn't cruel either." Cordelia spoke up. "I can't do it Buffy,"

"What?" The vampire asked and her eyes went wide. "Why do I have to do all the heavy lifting?"

"You're the vampire with the soul who needs redemption so kill them." Cordelia defended and Buffy scoffed.

"No, Willow, come up with a spell that's vaporize them." Buffy turned to the witch.

"I can't just pull a spell out of my ass." The red head honestly couldn't and she didn't want to touch the snakes.

"I'm not touching the snakes." Buffy declared.

"I'm not either they're so gross." Cordelia stood there.

"Guys," Dawn stepped in. "If Angel were here what would he do?"

"He'd kill them so we wouldn't have to." Buffy answered but that wasn't the point of the whole question. Dawn glared at Buffy and the vampire shrugged. "What he would." Buffy knew he would. He would kill them all and protect her yes Buffy is still a dainty girl once in while.

"We need to do something or Xander's going to die and lose his mind." Willow had to remind them to get over their fears. All of them took a deep breath and walked to one tank. Buffy placed her hands on the tank as she was the strongest of them and then pushed the tank and it shattered on the floor. Then as soon as the snake moved all four girls screamed.

"Kill it! Kill it!" Dawn yelled.

* * *

The guys all pulled up to Willy's old bar and saw the Mustang was still there. It meant the girls haven't left. Giles, Spike, Oz, and Doyle joined together because it meant they haven't found the snake that was loose.

"Now what?" Doyle asked and Giles shrugged. Just then they all heard a faint scream and all four raced down the alley. They then saw a door open and Buffy, Cordelia, Dawn and Willow came out and kept running. The guys weren't sure what was happening as they got closer to the door. What they saw was shattered glass and dead snakes on the floor plus a dead man. Giles sighed taking his glasses off looking slightly amused.

"You know," Spike light up a cigarette. "Kind of would have paid money to see what happened here."

"Me too." Doyle agreed and Oz nodded.

* * *

Xander was asleep and the venom was gone. The girls saved his life. The mansion was quiet as everyone was just going to crash here for the night. Anya however sat on the couch in tears. After what happened Xander told her what he thought he saw and all the things his mind was doing. Buffy was about to go upstairs when she heard crying coming from the living room. Buffy looked in and saw Anya on the couch crying.

"Anya?" Buffy asked getting closer and she looked up at Buffy.

"Why would he think that?" She asked and Buffy sat down next to Anya. "I would never have said those things to him."

"He wasn't thinking right." Buffy assured Anya and put her hand on Anya's shoulder. "Xander doesn't think that. It could have been anyone of us down there and he'd hear the same thing." Anya nodded a little and wiped a tear away and stood up meaning she was going to go to bed. Buffy sat there for a moment and took in a deep breath. Another catastrophe avoided, another day done but Buffy didn't go upstairs.

* * *

Buffy parked the Mustang and got out and headed to a certain resting site. She got closer and saw Angel's headstone. The wind was blowing softly and the night was cool. The stars were out twinkling above. Buffy was now before the grave and took a seat. Sitting here gave her peace of mind, a small peace but it's something. She likes to talk to him whether he can actually hear her or not.

"It's late I know," Buffy started. "Just been thinking about you a lot and not in the I miss you, crying my eyes out way. Just thinking." Buffy then sat quietly looking at the headstone where his full name was engraved on it. Angel Liam O'Brien, Buffy always thought that was a pretty name. "I killed some snakes, you'd be proud," She smiled a little and then let out a little laugh. "Or you would have laughed if you could have seen us, oh my god it was bad." Buffy giggled a little more. "I'm doing better. I still miss you."

Buffy looked around knowing she needed to go home but she continued to sit there. This was as close to him as she'll ever be now. "Am I still doing the right thing? I hope I am, I don't want to fail you or Dawn or Giles." And that was true. But this wasn't about Angel anymore. He was gone, his work was done, his fight was over. It was Buffy's turn and she has started to understand. It sort of came to her on the balcony under the stars. "I miss you and…god I wish you were here. I just hope I'm doing everything right." Buffy let one tear escape but it didn't burn. She decided she'll sit here for a little while longer and just be at peace.

_So, so you think you can tell  
Heaven from Hell,  
Blue skys from pain.  
Can you tell a green field  
From a cold steel rail?  
A smile from a veil?  
Do you think you can tell?_

_And did they get you to trade_  
_Your heroes for ghosts?_  
_Hot ashes for trees?_  
_Hot air for a cool breeze?_  
_Cold comfort for change?_  
_And did you exchange_  
_A walk on part in the war_  
_For a lead role in a cage?_

_How I wish, how I wish you were here._  
_We're just two lost souls_  
_Swimming in a fish bowl,_  
_Year after year,_  
_Running over the same old ground._  
_What have we found?_  
_The same old fears._  
_Wish you were here._

_Wish You Were Here by Pink Floyd _

_**See a sad/happy ending. But a little bit happened in this chapter which if you head to the forum, you'll get some explaining. One thing I hope you guys are liking is the no Angel. In the season Buffy was already back by now and here there is no slayer. So I'm hoping you're liking how the team is making it on their own, Buffy especially. The end I like because despite all that's happening Buffy still wishes Angel was here even though she's doing well on her own. Again a little bit more about that in the forum. **_

_**What's next? Chapter 4 is a good one, got a sneak peek here and in the forum. When I pick sneak peeks for you guys I try to pick stuff that won't give anything away and that's hard. But to get you ready for chapter 4, because something is about to go down. Chapter 4 is a good one. **_

_**Ok, enough rambling I know we all got important things to do. So check out the sneak peeks here and in the forum. Remember the forum is there for you guys to chat to me and fellow readers on anything not just this book. Got a chapter in review in the forum there as well. Please feel free to leave any comments and questions. Reviews are completely welcomed and well loved. Thank you guys for reading. **_

_Chapter 4 Safe and Sound_

"_Why are you here?" Angel asked her and Buffy looked around._

"_I don't know." She answered. "I was in a white hallway and now I'm here." The two got closer to each other. She didn't want to leave now. "Do you know what's happening?"_

"_I feel restless." Angel answered and Buffy looked confused. That wasn't good. "I don't know why but I do." Buffy then got closer to him. "Please look out for Dawn."_

"_Of course I will." Buffy wanted to know what was happening as Angel looked around. Buffy looked with him wondering if he knew something. _

"_The winds are changing," He then looked back to her and Buffy felt his hand on her cheek. "Why didn't you tell me?" Buffy's eyes then widen knowing what he meant. _

"_I wanted to save you." And she did but Angel didn't look upset as he reached out and cupped both her cheeks. "I promise I wanted to and I did everything I could with the time I had. There wasn't enough time." The tears were swelling in her eyes. "It wasn't enough time."_

"_Sh, Buffy it's ok." His voice was calm and soft as he pulled her in for a hug. "I'm here." Buffy then pulled away and leaned in for a kiss. Angel accepted the kiss and they pulled closer to each other. Buffy pulled away and hugged him again as tight as she should. "I'm always with you." She nodded in the crook of his neck missing his scent. There was something that made his scent unique and when he was close she would pick up on it. _

_Buffy pulled away looking into his eyes. He looked down at her and he looked so calm and at peace. "You be careful and watch our little sister. Keep Dawn close." Buffy nodded as they rested their foreheads together. "I believe in you Buffy, I always have. You are strong and you will win this." She nodded only half believing him. She never understood why he had so much blind faith in her but Angel did. Angel then kissed her forehead softly and then pulled away. _

"_Don't go," She begged realizing this wasn't a dream. He was really here, he was real she can feel it. "Please, don't go stay here with me." He wanted to._

"_I can't stay," Angel no longer belongs in this world anymore. Buffy can see that when looking at him. He was no longer tied to earth, he was free. "But I won't leave you." He declared and Buffy nodded and leaned in for on more kiss knowing she was going to wake up. She wanted this to last as long as possible so she pulled him in as close as she could and he did likewise._

_Buffy's eyes fluttered open and she looked around the dark room. She was laying flat on her back in the middle of the bed and was very still. Angel was here she could still feel him. He was warning her about something and she slowly sat up. She looked to the clock and it was three in the morning. Buffy rolled over staring at the clock and let out a sigh. She needed to get back to sleep as she rarely sleeps these days. She'll get in about four hours a night, five is like sleeping in for her. Buffy couldn't get comfortable as she rolled back onto her back and laid there. _


	4. Safe and Sound

Chapter 4 Safe and Sound

_**A/N: Ok this chapter is a little bit of a rollercoaster chapter. Its not sad but it's one of those stuff just got real. It sets up what Buffy will be facing and how she will deal with it. Ready, set, go. **_

_I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling,_  
_Everything's on fire_  
_The war outside our door keeps raging on_  
_Hold on to this lullaby_  
_Even when music's gone_  
_Gone_

_Just close your eyes_  
_The sun is going down_  
_You'll be alright_  
_No one can hurt you now_  
_Come morning light_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_  
_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_  
_La La (La La)_  
_La La (La La)_  
_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_  
_Oooh, Oooh, Oooh, Oooh_  
_La La (La La)_

_Just close your eyes_  
_You'll be alright_  
_Come morning light,_  
_You and I'll be safe and sound..._

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, oooh oh oh._

_Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift feat. The Civil Wars_

Buffy slapped Dawn across the face and the teen woke up. She was tied to a chair and looked around. Buffy wasn't alone, she saw Giles and Spike were there.

"Wake up." Buffy demanded as Dawn's eyes started to water.

"Buffy?" Dawn asked looking around. "What's happening? Why are you doing this?" Dawn begged with tears but Buffy just stood there with her arms across her chest not phased by the tears. "Buffy!"

_**22 Hours Ago**_

Giles sat in his room at his little desk writing. He had his Watcher's Diary open and he was writing a novel. His diary was huge as he always took careful notes even when he was fired. Giles knew when he was told he would be taking charge of the first male slayer he knew he was going to write a book.

And that's what he has been doing. There was so much that has gone on in the last five years with Angel. Giles will even go back and reread some of it and those were the good old days. Those were simple times and part of Giles wanted to go back. He missed his slayer greatly. He missed his son.

Giles was still a Watcher and because his slayer has died he should go back to England. That's what Watchers do. When the slayer dies you retreat to England where you're offered grief counseling and either you become a scholar or you can take on another slayer if you wish.

A few days after Angel's death Giles did think about going back to England. But he made a promise to stay here for Buffy. It was her turn to do something great in this world. Buffy has made a number of appearances in this book. She was an important person to the chronicles of Angel. She played a bigger role than she'll allow herself to admit. But everything was important even now in the post-Angel era.

And as promised Giles wrote about Angel's death. He wrote what it meant, why it had to happen and what the outcome was. Very few people will read this but to those who will, Angel is a hero. Buffy is a hero, Dawn, Willow, Doyle, Cordelia, Tara, Oz, Xander, Anya they're all heroes. The world may not recognize them but Giles will and so will this book.

Writing about Angel's last days did not come without tears but it had to happen. His death was now on paper so for the next generations of slayers can look up to their slayer brother. Angel has changed to what it means to be a slayer. It's no longer about fighting alone because no one can make it in this world alone. It's not about orders it's about self-sacrifice for the common good. It's about making the choice, it's about risking everything to let the world spin one more day.

Angel and Giles have taught each other so much in five years. Giles has let go of being tied to books to seeing just black and white. Because of Angel, Giles has learned there are tons of different shades of grey. Not all demons are bad like Doyle, Anya and Lorne. Not all vampires want to destroy the world, some want to be free like Buffy. Werewolves can be cured. Witches are here to help. And some of the most unimportant people you meet can change this world because they want to fight like Dawn, Cordelia and Xander.

Angel has built an army and Giles hoped that army will continue to grow and stretch out. He hoped his slayer's legacy will stay and that the underworld will never forget. Giles hoped with this book, one day the world can be rid of evil. But for now the Watcher wrote about Buffy and Dawn, the last two people who have the greatest bond with the former slayer.

* * *

Buffy was looking for Spike. Dawn was her tagalong as they stopped by his crypt but he wasn't there. It is Sunnydale so there's only so many places one can go. Buffy drove the Mustang and pulled into an interested place. Dawn looked at the sign and then back to Buffy.

"Do I have to go in?" Dawn asked her sister.

"No, stay here," Buffy answered taking her seatbelt off.

"Are you sure he's here?" Dawn asked hoping he wasn't. Buffy didn't say yes but her eyes did. "See you in a minute." Buffy got out of the car and then headed to the building. There was loud music playing as Buffy got closer. This was going to be so awkward as she stepped into the club and looked around. It was the strip bar and Buffy looked around and it didn't take long as she spotted the vampire.

Spike was actually at the bar with money smiling as a girl danced for him. She was dancing to Cherry Pie, which only made Spike smile.

"I love humans." Spike muttered as he was enjoying himself. But then when he looked across the bar he saw his Sire was standing there. This is the second time she has caught him in an awkward moment. Buffy stood there with her arms folded across her chest and Spike looked embarrassed once more. He was in love with Buffy and the woman he was in love with was here at a strip bar. Buffy made her way to Spike and looked up to the woman that was dancing for Spike and then she looked to the vampire.

"Hi Buffy," Spike greeted.

"So this is where you go to relax." Buffy commented and Spike started to leave with Buffy following. "What you do with your spare time is…" Buffy then looked back to the bar with the half naked girls dancing and then back to Spike. "Beyond me." Spike didn't say anything as they left the place.

Dawn then looked up seeing Buffy and Spike walking together and she got out of the car. Spike was now even more embarrassed because Dawn was here. It's bad enough that Buffy was here but Dawn too. Dawn's too young to know that places like these exist, she's too young and innocent.

"Hey Spike," Dawn greeted as Spike lit up a cigarette up wondering what brings Angel's girls out here. He blew out some smoke as the three were gathered in the dark parking lot.

"What are two young ladies like yourselves doing out here?" Spike asked.

"Looking for you." Dawn answered leaning against the Mustang. "Had a pretty bad build up of vampires over the night. Dozens more over in the East Cemetery" Dawn started as Spike listened.

"Great." He deadpanned as Buffy stood there.

"It's manageable for now but unless we get a head of it not for long." Dawn added looking to Buffy. Spike looked to Dawn and this kid grew up fast. This time last year she was just that a kid. Now she was a hunter, she hunts and kills monsters. And to hear her say something like that meant she was growing up and fast.

"How many tonight?" Spike asked.

"Killed twenty." Buffy answered. "When that happens it means,"

"Something is coming or is already here." Spike finished knowing the drill. "Seems too early in the year though doesn't it?" He asked dropping the cigarette to the ground putting it out. Spike means usually when a big bad is in town they don't see a build up of evil for a while like April, May type while. It was September, the vampire-hunting season isn't in full swing yet. "So what's the plan?"

"Head to Crane's Cemetery and count, need your help." Buffy answered and Spike nodded as they all started to pile in the car. Spike had to sit in the back while Dawn took shotgun and Buffy drove. Although Dawn can drive the car these days pretty well. Buffy left the parking lot and they headed to their distention. Right now it's only Buffy and Dawn that know about this new increase in vampires. Or at least they were keeping tabs on it. Hopefully it didn't mean anything but this was Sunnydale.

The three pulled up to the graveyard and headed to the trunk and took the weapons they needed. Buffy took out the crossbow and Spike looked to Angel's old weapon of choice. He then looked to Buffy and what she looks like these days. She was in black pants and black boots and a black tank top. Buffy was always toned but it looks like she's got some definition going on. Buffy has upped her own training these days to make her stronger if that's possible. She was still small but she was stronger. Dawn had a similar appearance, Dawn put on some muscle too.

Spike continued to gaze at Buffy going through in his head from the time he first met her to now. She is so different even from May to now. Buffy then caught Spike's gaze for a moment. It was for a moment as she went back to gather the arrows and made sure one arrow was loaded in the crossbow. She then she looked up to Spike and he quickly looked away reached for the door of the trunk to close it. He was still in love but unless he can make himself look like Angel and act like him Spike doesn't have much of a chance. But he's still here and willing to help.

The three of them walked into the cemetery to not only kill vampires but to count them. Maybe it was just one cemetery that seemed to be building up with vampires but they had to be sure. If there's an increase in vampire or demon activity that was never good. It meant something was rising or something was coming or even already here. Because it was just the three of them they couldn't well they shouldn't split up at the moment.

Spike lit up a cigarette as they started their sweep. The three walked together keeping a look out for anything strange and it only took a few seconds. Just a few feet away someone was running and Buffy started to run too. Dawn and Spike followed her.

On the other side it was a man running or his life as four vampires were after him. Just then Buffy jumped out landing behind the man and the four vampires stopped in their tracks. The man stopped too as Dawn and Spike came out.

"Buffy," One vampire muttered knowing who she was. Buffy then looked to the man.

"Go." She ordered and you didn't have to tell him twice as he took off running. But before the vampires could even react Buffy shot at one so now it was three on three. Buffy, Dawn and Spike advanced to the three vampires and it wasn't much of a fight. Four vampires to start and Buffy had a feeling they will come across more as they continue on.

* * *

At the mansion Giles was in the training room cleaning some of the weapons and making sure everything was in proper order. He finished his entry in his diary and soon he'll need to get a new one to keep writing. But he needed to talk about Buffy on taking a possible sabbatical. Giles has been at this war for nearly six years now and he was tired too. The whole team is and maybe they should all take a vacation.

As Giles hung up a sword he felt someone was watching and he turned around and it was Buffy. She stood at the entrance to the training room still in her fighting clothes. She looked so different these days with all the black. Giles does miss the colors she would wear. Maybe soon she'll start wearing those colorful outfits. Maybe soon some of her own unique brightness will return. It won't be today or even tomorrow but maybe one day Buffy will be herself again. Until that day however, Giles will just get use to the slightly edgier and darker Buffy.

"How was patrol?" Giles asked as Buffy walked into the training room.

"Too many vampires for my liking for one night." Buffy answered as she stood next to Giles and handed Dawn's katana to Giles. He then put it away knowing Dawn was probably gathering everything else out of the car and brining everything back in.

"You think research needs to be involved?" Giles asked as he turned to give Buffy his full attention. As of now she was the leader of the group and he was her advisor. He always wondered what kind of slayer Buffy would have made if she ever could have been one. With her will and determination she would have made one interesting slayer.

"I don't know but we need to be careful while we're out there." Meaning no one gets cocky or tries to be a hero. But the vampire build up meant something and they needed to start looking for answers.

* * *

Buffy walked down a long white hall looking around. There were doors on either side of her and she wondered what was behind those doors. But she kept walking as her footsteps echoed. Buffy was wearing a white dress that touched the ground. She almost needed to pick it up so she wouldn't walk on it. Buffy then stopped as one door did not look like the others. It was white but it was slightly covered in what looked like black mold. She knew this had to be the door so she reached out and opened it.

Buffy walked threw it and looked around and it was night out. The trees were blowing softly and there was Angel's gravesite. Buffy turned around and the white hall was gone. Buffy then faced Angel's headstone and walked closer to it. His headstone read _Angel Liam O'Brien, Born March 18__th__ 1983. Died May 31__st__ 2003. He was a best friend, brother and son. He saved the world a lot. _Buffy didn't know if she'll ever get use to seeing this.

Buffy then got down to her knees as Angel was six feet below her. Why was she here? Why out of everything she dreams she is dreaming of this this? It had to mean something right?

"Still weird to look at." A voice stated and Buffy looked behind her and up. Angel was standing there. Buffy then got off the ground and looked to the slayer. He was in his normal look. Dark jeans, boots, white shirt and a black leather jacket.

"Yeah," She agreed. Come to think of it Buffy was never given a funeral when she died as a human. Darla buried her so she could rise properly but her father didn't bury her for anything. He didn't even realize she was gone until she came back and killed him. Angel couldn't bury Buffy as her whole body was taken into Acathla. But he did have his own personal funeral for her. It took place out on the beach where he made a sky lantern for her and let the sea breeze take it. He told Buffy he did that for her when she returned and he's the only person to ever give her anything close to a funeral.

"Why are you here?" Angel asked her and Buffy looked around.

"I don't know." She answered. "I was in a white hallway and now I'm here." The two got closer to each other. She didn't want to leave now. "Do you know what's happening?"

"I feel restless." Angel answered and Buffy looked confused. That wasn't good. "I don't know why but I do." Buffy then got closer to him. "Please look out for Dawn."

"Of course I will." Buffy wanted to know what was happening as Angel looked around. Buffy looked with him wondering if he knew something.

"The winds are changing," He then looked back to her and Buffy felt his hand on her cheek. "Why didn't you tell me?" Buffy's eyes then widen knowing what he meant.

"I wanted to save you." And she did but Angel didn't look upset as he reached out and cupped both her cheeks. "I promise I wanted to and I did everything I could with the time I had. There wasn't enough time." The tears were swelling in her eyes. "It wasn't enough time."

"Sh, Buffy it's ok." His voice was calm and soft as he pulled her in for a hug. "I'm here." Buffy then pulled away and leaned in for a kiss. Angel accepted the kiss and they pulled closer to each other. Buffy pulled away and hugged him again as tight as she should. "I'm always with you." She nodded in the crook of his neck missing his scent. There was something that made his scent unique and when he was close she would pick up on it.

Buffy pulled away looking into his eyes. He looked down at her and he looked so calm and at peace. "You be careful and watch out for my little sister. Keep Dawn close." Buffy nodded as they rested their foreheads together. "I believe in you Buffy, I always have. You are strong and you will win this." She nodded only half believing him. She never understood why he had so much blind faith in her but Angel did. Angel then kissed her forehead softly and then pulled away.

"Don't go," She begged realizing this was a dream. But she didn't want to wake up. He wasn't really here. "Please, don't go stay here with me." He wanted to stay.

"I can't stay," Angel no longer belongs in this world anymore. Buffy can see that when looking at him. He was no longer tied to earth, he was free. "But I won't leave you." He declared and Buffy nodded and leaned in for on more kiss knowing she was going to wake up. She wanted this to last as long as possible so she pulled him in as close as she could and he did likewise.

* * *

Buffy's eyes fluttered open and she looked around the dark room. She was laying flat on her back in the middle of the bed and was very still. Angel was here she could still feel him. He was warning her about something and she slowly sat up. She looked to the clock and it was three in the morning. Buffy rolled over staring at the clock and let out a sigh. She needed to get back to sleep as she rarely sleeps these days. She'll get in about four hours a night, five is like sleeping in for her. Buffy couldn't get comfortable as she rolled back onto her back and laid there.

The sun would rise in about three hours as Willow and Oz were sleeping quietly. But there was a noise a faint noise that woke up Oz because of his wolf hearing. Oz sat up and looked around and he sniffed the air wondering if he could pick up anything. Willow remained asleep as Oz got out of bed and went to the door and opened it looking into the dark hallway with the little nightlight lighting it up just a little.

Oz wasn't the only one who was poking his head out the door. Just another room over Doyle was looking too. Doyle woke up feel cold like someone crank up the air condition in the mansion to full blast. The half demon and the werewolf met up in the hallways looking around.

"You feel that?" Doyle asked.

"No, but I hear something." Oz answered which still wasn't comforting. They looked around the dark hall as the mansion was still asleep. They had at least three hours before anyone had to be awake just then Buffy came out of her room. Ok, this wasn't good at all. She saw the two boys standing there and walked to them wondering what they were doing up but just then something caught their attention as they looked up. It sounded like rats…

Anya was awake too. She was sitting in bed and right at three in the morning she woke up. She tried to get comfortable but she couldn't as she sat there. She then looked to Xander who out and snoring.

"Xander?" She asked. "I can't sleep." She then turned to him. "Hey, you awake?" But again she got no response at all. Just then the phone rang and that woke up Xander and Anya sighed. Xander reached for the phone and answered it.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"It's Buffy, listen I need you Anya over here." She ordered and Xander looked to the time and sighed.

"Why?" He groaned.

"Just do it." Buffy then hung up.

* * *

Out in the gardens of the mansion Buffy, Anya, Doyle and Oz sat at the table. Overhead were the little lights giving them enough to see. Giles looked half asleep as he sat down with his cup of tea hoping to wake up. Xander went to the couch to sleep but Anya needed to be in the meeting. The supernatural people of the group Buffy, Oz, Doyle and Anya felt something this morning. Willow wasn't born with supernatural powers she practices them. Three of these four people were part demon and one was half dog and dogs can pick up on unusual things.

"So, we all woke up at three in the morning?" Anya asked and that was the start of something bad.

"Except me." Giles muttered.

"Well, you're just a person." Anya reminded him.

"Temperature drop, rats scratching," Buffy listed the few things they felt. Buffy, Doyle and Oz felt and heard it. Anya woke up because she could sense something.

"The mansion is haunted then?" Oz asked because that's what it sounded like. "How, we've got this place bewitched and blessed." And that was true. This mansion was protected from evil on all sorts of levels. In fact they had the Rite of Invitation revoked so no vampire could walk in only Spike. The four corners of the grounds had jars of holy water buried with a Saint Michael medal in the jars. The Kelgor Medallion was safe guarded in an iron case. The Spell of Restoration was locked away. Buffy slept with both a dagger dipped in holy water and a stake under her pillow. And under her bed was a jar of holy water. Dawn had the same thing as well. There were hex bags around the house to keep the place safe from black magic.

Each room was blessed and this was all done slowly through the years but after Angel's death they really upped the security around here. Losing Angel felt like the biggest weapon they had was gone. So to make up for it they looked for different ways to protect themselves. So how is the mansion haunted?

"I'm not sure but do we know for certain this place is haunted?" Giles asked because of the amount of protection they have here. It's nearly impossible for anything evil to get in. If they do get in then it's not easy to stay. But for the people most sensitive to evil spirits and other worldly things it meant something. "Three in the morning is when all four of you woke up?" And they nodded.

"Three is a bad number." Doyle muttered and it was. Giles sat there thinking what it could mean.

"Go through the house, standard blessing?" Anya asked because that might be the answer. Maybe something was just passing through. But even if it was how did it get into the mansion? It should have just gone right by not the mansion but the property itself.

"We'll start there," Giles began to lay out the plans. "Hopefully it was something just passing by." Buffy sat there wondering what it was. It had be powerful to be able to make it into a place like this. But it didn't get in undetected. Buffy stood up and headed back into the mansion knowing they couldn't do much right now. Buffy headed upstairs and walked to Dawn's room and opened the door looking in. Dawn was asleep peacefully, she was safe and that's all that mattered. Buffy went back into her room and sat on the bed. She just sat there feeling no drive to sleep.

* * *

The mansion was in full swing for the day. The breakfast dance began for the day. Buffy was at the stove making eggs and as she grabbed the skillet Willow swooped by her and Buffy walked to the table and set the eggs on Dawn's plate. Dawn was looking over some notes for school as she was going to have a quiz later. She was doing well in school given the circumstances. Pretty soon though Buffy will get evaluated if she's fit enough to raise Dawn. Everyone here will tell you she's more than fit.

* * *

Buffy came back from the high school after dropping Dawn off and went to the couch and laid down. It sucks Dawn had to drive about thirty minutes away to get to school but it is what it is. The old Sunnydale high school was getting rebuilt and the whole town was not anxious to see it get finished. They were actually anxious that someone wanted it rebuilt. Buffy let out a sigh as she closed her eyes and thought maybe a little nap would do her some good.

"Buffy," Buffy sat up quickly and looked around and it was Giles. That was odd that Giles was here he should be at the shop. Buffy then saw the time and it was nearly one in the afternoon. How long was she out?

"What," Buffy sounded caught off guard as the Watcher held a book.

"I've been looking up the typical house hauntings," The Watcher started and then the grand doorbell rang and Giles went to go get it. The mansion was open to day. The curtains and windows were open to let the sunlight in and there was a breeze outside. Buffy could hear the wind chimes going as she got off the couch to see who it was. Giles let Father Michael in and he looked around. He likes it here, it's very open and peaceful.

"Morning Buffy," The priest greeted Buffy but by her stands she wasn't awake.

"Hey," Buffy greeted her for the most part councilor.

"So, anything strange since this morning?" Michael asked and both Giles and Buffy shrugged.

"Seemed like a one time deal, three in the morning it got cold, scratching and then poof gone." Buffy finished and Michael looked to Giles and the Watcher nodded. That's not how he would word it but close enough. Just then Cordelia walked in as she was here for the day. Xander was out the old high school construction site; Anya was at the shop running it with Doyle. Willow, Oz and Dawn were in class, Giles, Buffy and Cordelia were here.

"Well, no rats." Cordelia stated as she checked the basement and attic. The basement was empty all that was down there was the iron box with the medallion in it. Buffy thought about making the basement into a game room but it was actually a safe room because they do live on the Hell Mouth. The attic was half full. Half of it had Christmas decorations and the other half was empty. Buffy doesn't like clutter and because it was so empty it's easy to see rats if there are any.

"No, rats, good I hope." Buffy kind of hoped that there were rats scurrying around but it doesn't look like it. Spike found the little hole in the ground on how they were getting in from the woods and then Xander patched it up. It wasn't until last night did they hear the scratching again.

"Well, I'll do a walk through if something is here I should make it mad." Michael then was off to take a look around. Buffy walked over to the couch and sat down while Giles walked over and sat next to her and Cordelia joined in.

"Anything on what could have passed through?" Cordelia asked as she leaned back on the couch. Giles looked up as he took his glasses off.

"No, it's just odd." Giles commented. "For something to get into this place it needs to be powerful." That was still not comforting to them. "That or it was a fluke and,"

"It got all blind like a bat and as soon as it was here it ran?" Cordelia finished and Giles was always amazed that the group and sum up some of the most complex ideas into the most simplest yet stupid terms. But they had to be sure. Nothing just stops by at the mansion these days.

Michael started in the basement and made his way through the first level of the house and then went upstairs and started to peek in everyone's room. He peeked into Buffy's room as the weight in the air of this room was full of despair. He can tell love and happiness was once here and he can also tell something was missing. He shut the door and then opened Dawn's room and it drew him in. Something wasn't right as he looked around and then saw something.

"Buffy!" Michael called out and it only took moments for Buffy, Giles and Cordelia to be here. They all walked into Dawn's room and looked around as Michael was at the window looking out. He walked up to them with something on his fingers.

"Ectoplasm," Giles stated as they've seen this before and this was bad. Buffy started to search Dawn's room and it was everywhere. Just then the phone rang and Buffy picked it up. Giles, Cordelia and Michael only got Buffy's end.

"She doesn't need a sick note I dropped her off this morning." Buffy stated over the phone. "What do you mean if I'm sure of course I'm sure." This wasn't good.

* * *

Buffy made it to the principle's office and walked in. Dawn had to be here Buffy dropped her off and watched her go in. The woman sat at the desk and looked up to Buffy. The woman looked stuck up, the glasses, the hair pulled back into a tight and neat bun.

"Buffy Summers?" The woman asked. Buffy has a lot different names to get by in today's world. Summers was just a common name easy to get around with. Buffy walked in and sat down on the chair in front of the principle's desk.

"Dawn is here," Buffy never introduced herself.

"She was never present in homeroom or her other three morning classes which constitutes an absent that needs to be validated." The woman started and yup Buffy didn't like her. She reminds Buffy of the Councilwoman that came last year for Angel's review. In general Buffy saw this woman as a stuck up know it all. "She was never here." This worried Buffy more than she can ever make out in words. Dawn was her little sister now and losing Dawn meant she's failed at everything she's worked for. Maybe Dawn decided to skip but that can't happen.

Dawn knows that Buffy is under review from the state to be Dawn's legal guardian. In or for Buffy to be fit and Dawn not go to next of kin or to the agency. Dawn cannot be in any trouble, Buffy needs to meet certain standards like making sure Dawn is in school. But Dawn wouldn't just run off knowing she can jeopardize herself in staying here.

* * *

Buffy went to the magic shop where everyone was waiting and wondering what to do. Dawn never went to school meaning as soon as Buffy pulled away she left campus. Ok so every teen plays hooky for a day big deal but what is making this group worried is the fact that they found ectoplasm in Dawn's room. It meant a demon was there, a demon was in Dawn's room. Did a demon snatch Dawn from school? Was that what Angel was warning Buffy about?

"Ok, ok," Xander jumped in. "Level head," It's hard to keep a level head when it's one of their own in danger. "We search the town, there's only so many places she can be. Check the more obvious places and work our way from there." That was a good plan.

"Doyle, Cordelia, you start at the Bronze," Buffy wasn't going to waste any time. "Xander, Anya search around the old high school. Willow and Oz go her school and start there. Giles, I want you to go to the mansion and wait for her she might come back." Those were the orders and everyone went to do their jobs.

* * *

Spike was asleep in his crypt and heard the door open. He rolled over not wanting to wake up because for him it was way too early. He then heard the door shut and footsteps.

"Bloody hell, I need a few more hours." The vampire muttered and then sat up and saw Dawn. "Nibblet what are you doing here? School let out early?" Spike asked sitting up and got off his bed. Dawn shrugged staring at Spike. "Take it big sis doesn't know you're here."

"No," Dawn answered and Spike looked confused. Why is Dawn even here? Then the young teen walked closer to Spike.

"Well, if you're going to play hooky then you're doing it wrong." Spike started as he was going to grab a cup of blood and Dawn followed him and then reached out and grabbed his arm. "Dawn?"

"You know you want to." Dawn smiled and leaned in to kiss him but Spike pulled back.

"Dawn!" The vampire was more than confused at the moment and then Dawn pushed him against the wall with a lot of force. Spike knows Dawn has gotten stronger but this was way out of normal. "Dawn!"

"Shut up." Then Dawn punched Spike twice knocking him out. She smiled seeing the vampire on the floor and reached out and grabbed him.

* * *

Spike woke up feeling something burning on his face. He looked around and saw Dawn there but he knew it wasn't Dawn it couldn't be. She threw some holy water on his face. She stood there smiling.

"Who are you?" Spike demanded as he was tied up in a chair.

"I'm Dawn remember?" She asked and Spike looked up at her as she sat in his lap. "Spike, Spike, Spike," She repeated his name. "You and I are going to talk about someone special." She started as Spike sat there. "Now, you are William the Bloody, a great vampire until about what two years ago."

"Get off of me." Spike demanded.

"Oh that's right, you rather it be Buffy." Dawn got up and started to walk around. "Buffy, now there's a person you can never forget no matter how hard you try." Spike pulled on his ropes but they were tight. "Buffy, hmm, she was once a great killer and now she kills her own kind. What a bitch and she doesn't even notice you." Dawn then faced Spike. "At first you weren't into the whole kill evil but she made an impression."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Spike bluffed.

"Oh, please you confessed to Angel last year that you were in love with Buffy." Dawn got closer to Spike and leaned in. "Said you wish she could be under you. You so want to get into her pants. Kind of disrespectful given that Angel hasn't rotted in his grave completely yet." Dawn smiled at him. "You don't know the rules, for every month they've dated you have to wait that long." Dawn then sat down on Spike's lap again. "Got a lot of waiting to do. But you're not get any older right? But she doesn't want you Spike besides you're sick, wanting to do your Sire like that." Dawn then got up started to pace.

"She is your mother so to speak which would have made Angel like your father. Hmm the son trying to kill the father and do it with his mother sounds like a great play." Dawn then stood before Spike again. "You're happy Angel is dead aren't you? Yeah seeing Buffy happy is good but if you hold out long enough, save her enough, prove yourself then maybe you can get some. You keep telling yourself you can save her."

Spike sat there listening to Dawn well at least the thing that looks like Dawn. He knew this wasn't Dawn it couldn't be her. Dawn wouldn't say things like this. "What if though you turn bad, kill little Dawn?" Spike's eyes widen. "She'll drive a stake through your heart."

"Who are you?" Spike demanded and Dawn's eyes went white and then back to normal and she smiled. "Demon,"

"Rude, I happen to be a very important demon." She scoffed at him. "I know all your little secrets Spike, I know everyone's. But I have a very important message for Buffy and you'll be the first to give it." She smiled at Spike. "I'm going to crush the uh A-Team as you call yourselves right? Yeah lame but I'm going to kill you all and undo everything Angel has tried to fight for."

"Buffy will stop you." Spike declared and Dawn smiled.

"Oh, yeah I'm sure." She then sat back on Spike's lap. "See, little Lizzy is very sad right now. I mean come on Angel's been dead for a while and she's torturing herself for way to long. She sulks in the dark wishes he would return. So you trying to get inside her um it may take a while. Or if you do she won't be thinking about you." Spike tried not to listen and focused on getting free. "It's all about Angel, Angel, Angel, Angel, oh Angel I need you."

Dawn got up from Spike's lap and walked around. "You know what she was like once. Oh, she was a special one. The skills she had, the evil. She had one ticket to a special seat in Hell, the right hand of the First." Dawn then looked over to Spike. Spike was listening and Dawn could tell. "Oh, yeah, Elizabeth was going to lead us into the darkness and you know what I was ready to follow her. But she hasn't quite stepped up to the plate these days has she?"

Spike didn't know what was truth or lies. Demons and evil lie like we take a breath. It's what they do it's simple to them and they put in no thoughts into it what so ever. But they do tell the truth, they take just a little bit of truth and mix into lies. "The countdown hasn't stopped and the end of days is much closer than you think. Elizabeth was going to be our general."

"That's not true." Spike wasn't going to believe it.

"Keep telling yourself that." Dawn got closer to Spike. "But tell me this William. Had you not lost your balls and Elizabeth was still around would you follow her?" Dawn asked and Spike looked to her. Half was true he would follow his Sire but about four years ago when Elizabeth was going to open Acathla he wasn't going to follow. "Buffy! Help!" Dawn screamed and Spike looked around. Dawn quickly went to untie Spike and then punched him.

The crypt to the door opened and Buffy jumped in. Spike's natural instincts were to go and hit Dawn because she was fighting him. But now Buffy was here and she charged to them.

"Buffy wait!" Spike started to beg.

"Buffy!" Dawn was on the floor and cried and Spike went to brace himself for a brutal attack but instead Buffy went after Dawn. "What?" Buffy reached for Dawn and tossed her and the teen got up. She then pulled out a knife twirling it. Spike joined up with Buffy seeing that his Sire had some idea what was going on. Dawn then charged at Buffy and swiped the knife at her. Spike then jumped in grabbing Dawn by the arms.

Dawn threw her head back smashing it into Spike's face getting him off of her. She then kicked him back and Buffy charged. Then Dawn stabbed Buffy right in the chest and kicked her back and took off running.

* * *

It took about thirty minutes for both Buffy and Spike to come around. Buffy looked to here chest and saw a knife in it and then ripped it out. Spike got up slowly and made his way over to her and leaned in and scooped her up. Before he moved though Spike just wanted to hold her. He can feel why Angel always held her. She felt small but she also felt comforting.

"You're alright love," Spike told her and set her down on his bed and went to grab his first aid kit. Buffy looked down at the hole in her chest as Spike came over and went to help her. But the location of the wound was well it'll expose Buffy in a certain way and Spike wasn't sure if he could handle that. Buffy could see he was hesitating and for once she saw Spike showing respect. Buffy reached for the kit and grabbed some gauze to clean up the blood.

"I'll heal in a bit, the gem gives me like super healing powers." Buffy explained and it was true as the wound was already closing up.

"How did you know it wasn't Dawn?" Spike asked as he sat there and Buffy looked to him.

"I just knew." Was the answer and it was a perfectly good one.

"She said she's going to go after the whole group." Spike explained and Buffy listened. "But how did the demon get into Dawn? I mean,"

"I don't know," Buffy cut him off as she tossed away the soiled gauze. "But I know where she's going to go next."

* * *

Dawn made it to the mansion and it wasn't exactly comfortable standing on these grounds. The night would be here soon as she walked up to the mansion and went in. She walked around and then went into the study where Giles was. He was reading and looked up.

"Dawn," He sounded relieved as the teen stood there. "Where were you?" He stood up sounding like a dad would.

"Just didn't want to go to school today." Dawn answered and Giles disapproved of the answer. But then again there were times in high school when Angel just wanted to skip. "Sorry if I worried anyone I just needed to get out."

"It's ok," Giles answered as he reached out putting his hand on Dawn's shoulder and escorted her to the kitchen so they could get something to drink and possibly eat. "The others should be back soon." As he went to get some water and Dawn stood there with a small knife in the sleeve of her jacket. Giles turned around and handed the glass of water to Dawn and she went to sip it. She took about two big gulps and then pulled the glass away from her lips. Her eyes widen as Giles stood there still sipping his glass of water.

Dawn started to cough violently as steam came from her mouth and she dropped to the floor holding her throat in pain. "Holy water. See, wouldn't have hurt Dawn but you," Dawn looked up at Giles and her eyes flashed white. "Left some ectoplasm behind." Giles then threw a punch at Dawn and she went down. She tried to get back up but Giles put her out.

* * *

Everyone was to stay upstairs while Dawn was tied down in the basement. This felt so creepy and weird. Dawn was possessed now. It made sense why a demon would go after her though. They could not come down into the basement until told otherwise no matter what they heard.

Down in the basement Dawn was still out. She's been out for a while but the effects of drinking holy water hadn't worn off yet. Buffy sat against the wall in the shadows waiting. Giles and Spike were standing together against the wall also waiting. Buffy was getting impatient now and stood up. As she stood up she could tell the demon in Dawn's body was slowly stirring but they didn't have all night as it was now one in the morning.

Buffy got up as Giles and Spike tracked her but didn't get up to stop her. Like Angel telling the difference between Buffy and Elizabeth Buffy can tell that this wasn't Dawn. Buffy slapped Dawn across the face and the teen woke up. She was tied to a chair and looked around. Buffy wasn't alone, she saw Giles and Spike were there.

"Wake up." Buffy demanded as Dawn's eyes started to water.

"Buffy?" Dawn asked looking around. "What's happening? Why are you doing this?" Dawn begged with tears but Buffy just stood there with her arms across her chest not phased by the tears. "Buffy!"

"Shut up!" Buffy ordered and the tears and sad face went away. The jig was up, the demon's cover was blown and it smiled at Buffy seeing the shirt stained with blood.

"Buffy, back from the dead, seems like that's getting to be pretty normal for you isn't it? You're like a cockroach. You just keep crawling back." The demon mocked Buffy with a huge smile knowing that it just needed to find the weak spots.

"How about I smack that smile off your face?" Buffy suggested as Giles and Spike yet to move. Before they get rid of the demon they wanted some answers first. Even if the answers were lies they can still use it to find the truth.

"You would hit your own sister?" The demon looked appalled but it didn't phase Buffy one bit.

"Oh, you're not my sister." And it was true and the demon still carried the smile.

"Be careful," The demon warned them all "I'll bite her tongue off." And the demon could if it wanted to. Buffy continued to stand there and looked over to Spike and Giles and then back to Buffy as it's smile grew wider. "It's your fault you know. Angel's dead because of you. He hates you for it." It was a ploy to get under everyone's skin especially Buffy's. But what the demon said was hard hitting for Buffy. "You're father says hi by the way."

Buffy continued to stand there telling herself that the demon is lying that's all they do. She once lied all the time so she knows this game. It's hard not to want to believe in some of it though. Did she really kill Angel? Did he really hate her for that? He was just with her in her dream last night. But was it really him or just her projection? This is why you don't question the demon.

"Who are you?" Buffy demanded and demon Dawn smiled.

"Ok, now you're just playing dumb." The demon mocked looking to Buffy. "It's me, Cruciate remember?" The demon asked and Buffy should have known right away.

"Why Dawn?" Buffy asked and the demon smiled.

"Just to say hi." But that wasn't the true answer. "You think this is all about you Buffy? Well, I will make it all about you because I like you."

Giles and Spike continued to stand there listening to see how much the demon will talk. Some demons were chatterboxes and end up giving away their plans. "But it's not just that it's about you Buffy. You think you can win, you won't. There's something coming for you and it will have your head on a stick." The demon smiled.

"Yeah, a lot of things do." Buffy wasn't phased by that comment at all. "I've heard enough, Giles," Giles then took out a small book and started the Rite of Exorcism. But while Buffy was chatting with Cruciate, he was wiggling free. He broke free from his ropes and held out his hand ripping the book from Giles and tossed him and Spike aside. Cruciate then launched to Buffy and punched her hard enough she flew to the wall.

Cruciate in Dawn's body got down to Buffy's level and then punched her again. Then she grabbed Buffy so they were facing each other, eye to eye.

"You know why they say it hurts like hell?" Cruciate asked and then punched Buffy again letting her fall. "You should know you've been there and I'm going to drag you right back." Cruciate stayed on the floor as Buffy looked up. "I wanted to come back so I can torture you here, slowly like pulling the wings off an insect. But it doesn't matter what I do to you Buffy." Cruciate smiled at her "You hate yourself, if you could look in the mirror you would hate what you see. I know it, I saw it for a hundred years. You're worthless. You were worthless to daddy. You were worthless to Angel. He's dead because of you remember? You killed him. Deep down you can't save anyone. You should have died a long time ago."

Buffy then vamped out and kicked Dawn away. She jumped to her feet and charged at Dawn who was taken over by Cruciate her demon torturer. She shoved Cruciate aside and Spike got up and grabbed demon Dawn pulling her arms behind holding her down. Buffy picked up the book and started the ritual. Cruciate started to scream as Giles got up and threw some holy water on Dawn.

"Go back to Hell!" Buffy ordered the demon and Dawn's scream went from a male's gargling voice to a teen girl's scream. Dawn's body went limp in Spike's arms as he eased her down and Buffy raced to her. Dawn was out for a moment then her eyes flashed opened and she looked around.

"Buffy," Dawn had tears and it was Dawn again. Giles gave a huge deep sigh of relief as Spike helped Dawn into Buffy's arms. Buffy held Dawn as she sobbed in fear. Buffy held her tight letting her know it was ok now. Spike stayed pretty close to the two of them and looked to Giles. They both knew the worst was far from over but for now it was ok. Spike couldn't help but stroke Dawn's head while the young teen remained in Buffy's arms.

"Shh, it's ok Dawnie," Buffy tried to hush her as Spike sat there with a little smile on his face. He helped in this and it felt good. "You're safe, it's ok." Buffy rocked with Dawn in her arms as the teen started to calm down. Buffy kissed her head holding her close. It was over but she wasn't sure if that'll be the last time she sees Cruciate. But no one was safe in the group and it meant it was time to up their game.

* * *

Buffy sat at her desk in her room. She was reading but she has stopped a long time ago. She was staring at the book but it stopped making sense a long time ago. This whole event with Cruciate attacking from the inside rattled her and then what he spoke of made it worse. Just then there was a knock and Buffy looked up seeing Giles there. The Watcher came into the room and needed to know something.

"I know demons lie all the time." Giles started off. "But I just can't shake it." Buffy looked up at him. "What did the demon mean you killed Angel?" Giles didn't understand because on that day he saw Angel jump.

"I knew," Buffy started but paused for moment. She had to regain herself and it was time. She couldn't keep the secret anymore, what was the point, Angel was dead. "I knew Angel was going to die on that day long before meeting him or you." Buffy had to tell the truth. There was no hiding it and it needed to be in the open. "I was told he was going to die twice, one he was going to survive, the Master but not the second one. I knew the date and the hour." Buffy looked to Giles as he white in the face. "I've known all along I just…I thought it was wrong or maybe I could have stopped it."

"And you never once thought to tell me?" Giles asked and Buffy looked up at him. The look on Giles' face was in both shock and anger. "That was incredibly selfish of you. He wasn't just yours he was my slayer, my son too." Buffy fought the tears as a father was reprimanding his daughter so to speak. "I could have helped Buffy,"

"There was nothing we could have done. I went to the Oracles Giles. I begged them I almost," Buffy paused and Giles knew what she was going to say.

"You were going to sell your soul." Giles finished and he looked so angry at her. He was so mad at her because one she kept a huge secret and not just from him but from Angel. And two she was going to give up her soul meaning Angel would have to kill her and this time she wouldn't have come back. "How dare you?"

"I was going to do it for him." Buffy stood up. "Everything I've ever done was for him. I went through everything to find a way to save him I even got on my knees a prayed. I prayed to a god I have no faith in." Buffy stood there. "God never answered my prayers before and I knew he wouldn't do now. I did everything and when it happened I knew I couldn't stop it because I saw it in Angel's eyes that's what he wanted." Giles stood there staring at her. "You, if you knew would you have told anyone? Would you have given up your soul?"

"Yes," Giles muttered and answered quickly because he would have and he lowered his head. He would do anything for Angel just like Buffy would. The both would trade places right now so he could be here. Buffy then sat back down in her chair and wiped a tear away.

"I swear I did everything to stop it. The Oracles said it was going to happen." Buffy finished and Giles nodded. "I've been carrying that with me the whole summer trying to go back in my head to see what I could have done differently."

"What is done is done and it couldn't have happened any other way." Giles was now going to console her and Buffy looked up. "Buffy you're not responsible for his death. He was a slayer it's…it's in their nature to die and," Giles paused and went to sit on the edge of the desk. "God, I wish it wasn't. I tried everyday to prepare myself for his death because I knew it would come. I didn't know when and I'll be honest I'm glad I didn't know but I wish I could have shared some of the burden with you. I knew the day he died no matter how ready I was I was never ready." Buffy wiped another tear away.

Giles let out a sigh knowing Cruciate opened up some huge wounds that still have yet to heal. "Buffy, Angel's dead, he's not coming back and it's not your fault. He died the way he needed to because you and Dawn are still here." Buffy nodded knowing she needed to put Angel away. He'll stay in her heart, in her mind, and she'll never forget. But what happened today should not have happened. "You can do this and I am here to help." Buffy nodded a little and got up to hug Giles. There was no bad blood between them because had Giles known what Buffy did he'd do the exact same thing.

But the Watcher was right. Buffy was still wallowing in pity and self-doubt. Demons feed off of that. Buffy needed to put Angel away meaning it was time to move on. She can never bring him back but living like she is now is not what he would want from her. She still wasn't living anymore and it needs to stop or she'll never be able to face what's to come.

* * *

Buffy was now outside looking out from her balcony and then up to stars. Giles was right, it was time to let go of the guilt. She can't let guilt and grief rule her anymore. Angel hasn't left her and he's not mad because he wouldn't have warned her. Somehow she would know if Angel was mad at her and he wasn't. But she needed to put this away, the sadness it will not only get her killed but it'll kill her on the inside. She'll become hallow again and anything she does will hold no meaning.

It was time to let go, she had no reason to be in self-pity. Angel wouldn't want that. He died leaving her the chance to live to make something of herself. Buffy looked down at her left hand where the ring he put on her on his seventeenth birthday sat. Seventeen, that night felt like it happened forever and a day ago. He was buried with his ring also on his left hand symbolizing they were married. The ring will give her motivation now. Dawn will give her the passion again. It's time to stop just making amends and actually do real good in this world. Angel believes in her, the whole group does. Now it's time for her to start believing too.

Buffy closed her eyes for a moment just to think and the number came to her. Its time to stop counting, that would be a slow process but you have to take a step and this was hers. It was time to rise up from her own ashes and protect this world, to protect Dawn. Buffy opened her eyes feeling rather calm as she left her balcony thinking this was her fight now. It was time to overcome all her fears, all her doubts and it was time to find herself. She can do it she just has to for him.

Buffy then looked back up to the stars and she thought about the number well several numbers. It is now one hundred and twenty days. One hundred and twenty days, two thousands eight hundred and eighty hours, one hundred and seventy two thousand eight hundred minutes, ten million three hundred and sixty eight thousand seconds have passed. And we're still counting.

_**Well the end put its in perspective how much time has passed for us. And this whole chapter shows us that if we remain weak, fighting becomes that much harder. So, what's next you ask? Well, got a review of the chapter if you wish to read it. It'll be a look on why this chapter is here besides having Cruciate around.**_

_**But what's next is what you're all waiting for. So, got a sneak peek here and in the forum. Like I said, not going to give much or I'll give too much away. I want you guys to still be surprised. Until the next post, thanks for reading everyone. You're all the best. Comments and reviews are welcomed. Let me know what you think so far and how you're liking or not liking Book 6. Thanks everyone. **_

_Chapter 5 Losing_

"_Come on!" Spike yelled as he looked around seeing the fat vampire was gone. "I'll never catch anything with you two tagging along." _

"_I thought, I thought the big, big ones tire more easily." Doyle was catching his breath and Giles had his hands on his knees also catching his breath._

"_No, that's over the hill shop keepers." Spike answered._

"_I'm fine," Giles stated as he caught his breath. "I just, just need to die for a minute." They've been sprinting for the last hundred yards. _

"_You do that, I thought the spell was supposed to make him confused?" Spike asked as he looked around._

"_It was but I guess it made him more…peppy?" Doyle put his hands on his hips. "Maybe it mixed with something. You think he's on prescription drugs?" _

"_Yeah," Spike looked to Doyle with that sarcastic look. "That must be it." Giles then moved to lean against a nearby headstone to rest. _

"_Well, I hope he doesn't try to operate heavy machinery." Giles laughed and both Spike and Doyle smiled too. 'Head up guys,' A voice went through their heads at it was Willow's. Willow was standing on top of a huge mausoleum to see just about the whole cemetery. 'That vampire is circling back, six o'clock. Try to drive him to Van Elson crypt.'_

"_Which one is that one?" Spike asked looking around._

"_It's got that freaky looking gargoyle I think." Doyle answered as Giles got up. 'Left, make him go left.' Then they looked up seeing the huge vampire run towards them. _

"_Just say that next time." Spike muttered as Giles tossed Spike his axe and then Spike threw it so it landed in a tree cutting the vampire off making him go left. The three then chased after him and they're be able to corner it. Giles grabbed the axe while Doyle and Giles grabbed the vampire and Spike punched him. The vampire kicked Spike back and he crashed into a tombstone. Then the vampire swung both arms together smashing Doyle and Giles into each other._


	5. Losing

Chapter 5 Losing

_**A/N: Here's the chapter that really starts off Book 6. Hope you guys like it. Happy reading everyone. **_

_Jimmy's in the back with a pocket of high  
If you listen close  
You can hear him cry_

_Oh, lord, heaven knows_  
_We belong way down below_  
_Sing it_

_Oh, lord, heaven knows_  
_We belong way down below_  
_Way down below, way down below_

_Judy's in the front seat picking up trash_  
_Living on the dough_  
_Gotta make that cash_  
_Won't be pretty_  
_Won't be sweet_  
_She's just sittin' here on her feet_

_Sing it_

_Oh, lord, heaven knows_  
_We belong way down below_  
_Go_

_Oh, lord, heaven knows_  
_We belong way down below_  
_Sing_

_Oh, lord, tell us so_  
_We belong way down below_  
_Oh, Lord, tell us so_  
_We belong way down below_  
_Way down below, way down below_  
_Way down below, way down below_

_I've had better days, man_  
_I've seen better days_  
_I've had better ways, man_  
_I know better ways_

_One, two, three and four_  
_The devil's knocking at your door_  
_Caught in the eye of a dead man's lie_  
_Show you life with your head held high_  
_Now you're on your knees_  
_With your head hung low_  
_Big man tells you where to go_  
_Tell 'em it's good_  
_Tell 'em okay_  
_Don't do a goddamn thing they say_

_Oh, lord, heaven knows_  
_We belong way down below_

_Oh, lord, tell us so_  
_We belong way down below_  
_Way down below, way down below_  
_Way down below, way down below_

_I've seen better ways, man_  
_I know better ways_  
_I've seen better days, man_  
_I've had better days_

_Jenna's in the back with a pocket of high_  
_If you listen close_  
_You can hear the crying_

_Oh, lord, heaven knows_  
_We belong way down below_

_Oh, lord, tell us so_  
_We belong way down below_  
_Oh, lord, heaven knows_  
_We belong way down below_  
_Oh, lord, tell us so_  
_We belong way down below_

_Way down below, way down below_  
_Way down below, way down below_

_Heaven Knows by The Pretty Reckless_

Dark is the night tonight here in the not so quiet town of Sunnydale. On the map of the good old USA it's just a town. People pass by it on the highway mostly on their way into Los Angeles on Highway 10. People pass by this town all the time but its citizens know there's more to this town than meets the eye. Of course every town has its problems, it's strange history and maybe even a haunted house. But Sunnydale will surprise anything as it's not just people who come here.

Over the hundred and three years this town has seen more deaths and disappearances than any town in America. It has witness strange occurrences and until six years ago people pretended it never existed. These days the town's people know something is wrong and some of your ordinary people have even fought back. So maybe on a holistic view Sunnydale is average with its problems they just deal with it in their own way.

And one way to deal with the problem is start in the cemeteries. Spike was running but he wasn't running from anything he was chasing something a typical vampire. Well while it's a typical vampire this one was on the larger side but a vampire is a vampire no matter how big or small. He wasn't alone as Giles was right behind him along with Doyle.

"Come on!" Spike yelled as he looked around seeing the fat vampire was gone. "I'll never catch anything with you two tagging along."

"I thought, I thought the big, big ones tire more easily." Doyle was catching his breath and Giles had his hands on his knees also catching his breath.

"No, that's over the hill shop keepers." Spike answered.

"I'm fine," Giles stated as he caught his breath. "I just, just need to die for a minute." They've been sprinting for the last hundred yards.

"You do that, I thought the spell was supposed to make him confused?" Spike asked as he looked around.

"It was but I guess it made him more…peppy?" Doyle put his hands on his hips. "Maybe it mixed with something. You think he's on prescription drugs?"

"Yeah," Spike looked to Doyle with that sarcastic look. "That must be it." Giles then moved to lean against a nearby headstone to rest.

"Well, I hope he doesn't try to operate heavy machinery." Giles laughed and both Spike and Doyle smiled too. _'Heads up guys,'_ A voice went through their heads at it was Willow's. Willow was standing on top of a huge mausoleum to see just about the whole cemetery. _'That vampire is circling back, six o'clock. Try to drive him to Van Elson crypt.'_

"Which one is that one?" Spike asked looking around.

"It's got that freaky looking gargoyle I think." Doyle answered as Giles got up. _'Left, make him go left.'_ Then they looked up seeing the huge vampire run towards them.

"Just say that next time." Spike muttered as Giles tossed Spike his axe and then Spike threw it so it landed in a tree cutting the vampire off making him go left. The three then chased after him and they're be able to corner it. Giles grabbed the axe while Doyle and Giles grabbed the vampire and Spike punched him. The vampire kicked Spike back and he crashed into a tombstone. Then the vampire swung both arms together smashing Doyle and Giles into each other.

Giles got up as fast as he could and swung the axe to the vampire. The vampire caught the axe and swung Giles to the fence. Spike got up and tried to pull the vampire away but it was so fat he couldn't even get his arms around it. The vampire was choking Giles with the axe and Spike stepped aside.

"Spike," Giles grunted as the vampire lit up a cigarette. _'Spike, help him.'_ Willow ordered.

"I already did." Spike stated and on the bottom of the vampire's shirt was a flame. The vampire backed away as it caught on fire and went to ashes. Giles fell to the ground as Spike blew out some smoke and helped the Watcher up while Doyle grunted on the ground.

"You might have let me in on your plan before you let him throttle me." Giles scolded Spike as he was hunched over catching his breath.

"Oh poor Watcher," Spike took in a drag and blew out more smoke. "Did your life pass before your eyes? Cup of tea, cup of tea almost got shagged cup of tea?" Giles just glared at him.

"Help Doyle up." Was all Giles said and Spike did as he was told and helped the half demon up and patted his back.

"You ok mate?" Spike asked and put out his cigarette. Doyle nodded rolling his neck and then turned into demon form for a second to help with the pain. _'Guys,'_ It was Willow again.

"Could you knock first?" Spike asked looking around. "I feel like my mind is being…,"

"Raped?" Doyle asked and Spike nodded. _'Guys, listen. Anya, Cordelia, Oz and Xander finished their sweep. You might need to help Buffy and Dawn.'_

"Help those two damsels? Yeah right but we'll go and watched the show." Spike continued to talk looking around. _'You don't need to talk out loud,'_ "Yeah, I know but it makes me feel better."

"Well, let's get our seats then." Giles suggested as they left that part of the cemetery.

Buffy was fighting off a vampire and punched him to the ground. Behind her Dawn ducked from a swing and gave the vampire she was fighting a one two combination and then roundhouse kicked the vampire. Dawn's speed and strength has improved these days and she was playing in the big leagues now. Dawn did a back handspring towards the vampire and did what is known as the scorpion kick to the vampire's face. She's half a slayer when you think about it so she better be damn good.

Buffy's vampire charged at her and she held out her hands and grabbed it by the face and with her incredible strength she grabbed the vampire and threw it down hard. The vampire went to kick her but Buffy blocked the kick and slammed down the stake. Buffy stood up and tossed the stake to Dawn. Dawn caught it and then staked her vampire. But two more were coming.

The two girls got back-to-back ready and braced themselves as the vampires ran into them head on. Both at the same time punched the vampires and grabbed them throwing them down. Buffy rolled to the ground picking up the crossbow bow while the vampire went to jump on top of her. Buffy kicked the vampire back and pulled the trigger and the vampire was dust. Dawn picked up a rather large stick and drove it into the vampire's eye, which caused it a great amount of pain. She ripped the stick out and then drove it to its heart.

"Bloody awesome." Spike congratulated the two. He didn't mind watching them fight, they were two hot chicks kicking ass. Even though Buffy was sporting the darker blue jeans, black shirt and leather jacket much like Angel would she still looked good fighting. Dawn was in jeans and a black halter-top. _'No, no she's not even eighteen yet you perve and she's Angel's sister.' _Spike told himself as everyone gathered around.

"How many?" Giles asked as everyone was counting in their heads. Each gave their totals. "So thirty tonight,"

"What could that mean?" Cordelia asked as they all began to leave.

"We need to be more careful for one." Giles started but that's all he could offer right now. In the beginning this was much harder as this group tried to keep Angel's death under wraps. But the word was spreading that the slayer was dead and that's not good.

* * *

Buffy was looking all over her room for something but it wasn't there. It was morning at the mansion meaning they needed to get the day started. Buffy looked under her bed and there was nothing there. Just then she heard a knock and looked up seeing Cordelia there.

"You ok Buffy?" Cordelia asked as Buffy looked lost in thought. The room hasn't changed much and on the nightstand was a picture of Angel. Buffy still had Angel's clothes hanging in the closet knowing one day she'll have to part with them but today is not the day.

"I can't find my brown flats, I think the gnome is back." Buffy stood there thinking where her shoes could be.

"You mean the Dawn gnome because my lady bug necklace disappeared too." Cordelia added and Buffy sighed. Dawn can fit into both Buffy's and Cordelia's clothes and shoes making her wardrobe huge. Buffy walked into the hall and knocked on the door.

"Munchkin you up?" Buffy asked and opened the door and the room was empty so she walked down the hall to the bathroom and heard water running and knocked.

"Yeah?" It was Dawn's voice and Buffy opened the door and looked in as Dawn was in front of the mirror putting on some lip-gloss. Dawn then looked to Buffy.

"You've seen my," But Buffy answered her own question seeing her brown flats on Dawn's feet. Dawn then looked down and then back up.

"What they match." Dawn stated.

"I know they do." Meaning that's why Buffy was going to wear them today with her brown dress and pink belt. Buffy sighed rolling her eyes leaving.

"What? I like them." Dawn added.

"So do I that's why I bought them." Dawn heard Buffy's voice down the hall. Then Dawn heard Cordelia clear her throat. Dawn looked at her and then down to the necklace and it was pretty colored diamond ladybug necklace.

"It matches." Dawn protested and Cordelia gave that slightly annoyed look.

"Hmm, hmm," Cordelia then walked away as Dawn stood there. She knows she should ask but when she was little she would take her mom's clothes, shoes, make up and jewelry and wear it. Now that there were three girls in the house all about the same size Dawn had tons to chose from.

Buffy came down the stairs a but on edge today. It was a big day for her and Dawn and partially for everyone that lived here. It was parent teacher say at school. Soon the social worker will come by and check in on Buffy and Dawn to make sure everything is good. What confused everyone is that Hank, Angel and Dawn's father has yet to make contact. There's really only one way to know and that's to look at Angel's bank account. But Angel died and his father was notified or at least they hoped the message got to him.

It was now October so the Fall semester was in full swing. Buffy came down to the kitchen where the people of the mansion were getting their breakfast. They had some music playing as Buffy walked in while Giles passed around eggs and toast for everyone.

"Do I look professional but not like mom professional but not like I could still be in high school?" Buffy asked and Giles looked to her.

"You look nice." Giles stated. "How do I look?" That was just to be funny as he was still in PJ bottoms and a t-shirt. Buffy rolled her eyes. She had her hair up in a bun too and she hoped to make a good impression on everyone. Dawn then came down and she was nervous too. Dawn sat at the table as Giles handed her a plate. Things were getting back to normal these days within the group and things were feeling pretty good.

* * *

Buffy parked the Mustang and got out of the car and Dawn did as well. The two girls walked together and Dawn will walk her to the gym where the parents were to gather. The parents will then get a tour of the classes based on the grade of their student. If the teachers have time they'll meet the parents and talk to them briefly.

"You nervous?" Dawn asked and Buffy shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe a little." Buffy answered and then Dawn wrapped one arm around Buffy's and they both walked together. Buffy was nervous not worried. She needed to make sure the staff knew Dawn was in good hands because the social worker will question the teachers as well.

* * *

At the magic shop the day was normal. Giles going through his books knowing they needed a computer but he felt more in control with paper. Anya was working but she looked upset today. Xander had asked her to marry him in July but they have yet to announce it to the group mostly for Buffy's sake. If a wedding was being planned when Buffy's lover was dead and had died recent then it'll created a rift. It'll cause more pain to Buffy that Angel was going to propose to her over the summer and into the fall. He had told Xander and Doyle about it. Buffy doesn't know about that and if she ever did her heart will break.

Anya felt like everyone just put their lives on hold the moment Angel died and she didn't understand why. Right now everyone's lives were starting to move on. Buffy was on partial hold but for what happened over the summer until now she's held up more than anyone could have thought. Part of her will never move on but she was trying.

* * *

The mansion was quiet tonight as it was just Buffy, Dawn, Giles and Spike. They were all in the living room watching TV. The parent teacher day went well and things were looking up finally. It seemed rather nice just the four of them as they talked. They'll go out on patrol later and meet everyone else at the cemetery.

But another meeting was going on at Xander's place. Cordelia, Anya, Willow, Oz, Doyle and Xander were there. Willow had something in her hands admiring it.

"The urn of Osiris, we got it." She looked around.

"It's authentic?" Anya asked and Willow nodded as they all sat around.

"There's only a few of these and we have one. It's time." Willow stated and everyone looked around.

"Ok, ok," Xander was nervous. "I know this was all talk back in July but we're really going to do this?" He asked and he looked nervous.

"It's what we all want and we need to do this." Willow stated. "I have everything ready." The second thoughts were now happening. "What?" Willow asked looking around. "We have everything so why do you all look like you're backing out now?"

"This is powerful magic Willow," Oz jumped in. "I mean very powerful and you're a great witch,"

"I can do this." She stated and sounded confident. "We'll meet back tomorrow,"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Xander held up his hands. "Apply the breaks, look in the review mirror and check the side mirrors," He needed to slow this down. "We're talking about raising the dead."

"We're done talking about it, we're doing it, tomorrow night, we're bring Angel back." Willow made it sound like that was it.

"Just wait a second." Doyle jumped in because one, tomorrow night was really sudden. Also Angel was his best friend and there are some extremely huge lines about to be crossed. "Look, I know we talked about it and yes Angel being back would be nice but…" Doyle paused for a moment. "Our rules still stand." He looked around. "We fight the dead, we don't kill the living, we protect them. And our number one rule, the dead stay dead. Angel's dead." He reminded them and Willow looked to him. "I'm sorry but no, we aren't doing this, it's wrong."

"It is," Cordelia was going to defend Doyle.

"I need you guys on this." Willow sounded desperate as everyone seemed to backing out.

"It's against everything we stand for and what Angel stood for." Cordelia reminded the witch. "Doyle's right, if we do this then everything we've done means nothing. Besides bring back the dead is almost impossible and plus we've seen what can go wrong. We can't let that happen to Angel." Cordelia didn't want any part in this. Yes she missed Angel and talking about him coming back was just that talk.

"That's why Buffy and Dawn don't know. If something goes wrong we'll end it." Willow was trying her hardest to convince them.

"Will," Oz wasn't convinced by his girlfriend and he was siding with Doyle and Cordelia. "This is Angel, we screw up,"

"I won't." Willow protested. "We're doing this, no one's backing out."

"I am." Doyle wasn't afraid to say it. "I'm not doing it. Angel died to keep us alive, to keep this world alive. He's told us our code, we live by that code and I will not break it. I miss him and I wish to god he didn't die but I won't bring him back not into this world. Beside he died by living that code and it would be one fucked up way of repaying him for it." Doyle was firm on that and Willow looked to him like she could kill him.

"We're doing this for Buffy and Dawn, the perks will be he can help again." Willow was still trying to make that sale.

"You ever thought he doesn't want to come back?" Oz asked looking to her.

"Let's say you fail," Doyle jumped in. "Then what? We hack off his head? Have to kill him again? How many times will we have to kill him? Because I won't."

"This isn't like zombies." Willow explained. "He didn't die a natural death. Angel was killed by mystical energy that goes straight to Hell. He could be in Hell right now suffering. Buffy came back and we didn't kill her."

"That was different something brought her back, something powerful and her whole body went. Look, we saw his body Willow, we buried him. We didn't bury Buffy, this is different." Xander reminded Willow.

"His body but not his soul. His soul could be in Hell." That was a reason for Willow to do this but part of it was an excuse too. "He could be in Hell like Buffy was suffering because he saved the world and we can't leave him there. I don't know why Buffy is, she's hasn't done anything to try and bring him back so I will." But what Willow doesn't know is Angel said something to Buffy five months ago. _"If I go down into Hell with Glory, I die in anyway you promise me you don't come looking for me, you leave whatever happens be. Regardless where I go you don't bring me back."_ That's why Buffy hasn't done anything because she was asked not to.

"I won't," Doyle stated. "If you're smart you won't either." Then the half demon left and Cordelia followed as she will not part take in this. It's wrong and Willow knows it but she was still going to do it.

* * *

Morning was here as Buffy reached out to shut her alarm off. Buffy shut off the clock and rolled onto her back and sighed and then noticed something. Buffy rolled over and saw Dawn was with her. The alarm woke up Dawn and she groaned as it was a Saturday.

"What are you doing here?" Buffy asked softly.

"I couldn't sleep." The young girl moaned and Buffy sighed and got out of bed. Buffy goes to bed late and wakes up early. She then heard a sound and went to check on it and it was just Giles waking up. Buffy rubbed her eyes and stood there for a moment.

Out in the woods near the mansion Willow saw the deer she needed. You must sacrifice something and use its dead blood to bring it back. Willow will subdue it first then kill it. She was nervous but it had to be done. Willow held out her hand and chanted something stunning the deer and it went to the ground. She walked over to it and closed her eyes as she slit it's throat letting the blood drain into a small bottle.

As Buffy stood in her room she felt a little sick. She gagged a little causing Dawn notice it.

"Buffy?" Dawn asked as the vampire ran to the bathroom and Dawn got up following. Buffy hung over the toilet and started to vomit while Dawn grabbed a washcloth and put cold water on it. Buffy flushed the toilet and sat back while Dawn got on the floor. Buffy then sort of fell on Dawn grunting as she vomited violently too. Dawn put the washcloth on Buffy's forehead as they sat there.

"Sorry," Buffy apologized and Dawn smiled a little but something caught the teen's eye. There was some blood in the toilet bowl rim that didn't get flushed down. That worried Dawn as Buffy laid in her arms. Why did she vomit up blood?

* * *

Buffy and Dawn did their morning training as usual. But as Giles watched something was off. There are some days where Buffy will let Dawn gain the upper hand so she knows what it feels like to overpower her opponent but this wasn't Buffy doing that this was something else. And now as Giles walked into the kitchen something was wrong as Buffy was asleep at the table next to her cup of blood.

Giles walked over to her and gently put his hand on her shoulder and shook her. Buffy woke up looking around like she was lost.

"Hey, you ok you look a little peeked. Not mention that training session was below piss poor." Giles made his observation to her as Buffy sat up and reached for her cup and sipped it.

"I don't know, feels like I can't get going." She answered and sat there while Giles got a glass of water.

"Please tell me you have been sleeping more than four hours at a time." Giles knew it was going to be a no as he looked to her face. "Buffy," The Watcher was worried for the vampire. He has grown more attached to her over the last few months. She gave him purpose with no slayer around.

"I can't keep regular hours, can't sleep." Buffy sounded exhausted like she could use a full day of sleep and Giles came over and sat next to her. There was more and Giles could see that. "I threw up this morning, I threw up blood." She looked worried but Giles cocked an eyebrow. "I'm not pregnant." Giles smiled a little, if only. If Buffy was pregnant with Angel's child she wouldn't be so depressed let alone out there fighting. She would be doing everything possible to protect the baby no matter how small. But it was impossible.

"Would be nice to have a little boy running around again." Giles seemed disappointed but he wasn't. Vampires cannot have children but it's nice to dream about it.

"What are you talking about?" Buffy asked with a smile. "You got three." Giles smiled and nodded but Buffy understood what he meant. It would be nice to have a little Angel running around. "I couldn't bring a child into this god awful world. It wouldn't be fair."

"I know." Giles agreed. Do you know how many things would be after a slayer's child? Buffy then looked up to Giles.

"I had a dream about Angel," She started and Giles looked to her. "It was right before Dawn was possessed, he warned me about it but there was something else. He said," Buffy paused for a moment. "He said he felt restless." That made Giles think.

"Restless?" Giles asked and Buffy nodded. "Hmm," He knew it meant something. Buffy has had dreams that have warned her before.

* * *

Willow, Oz, Xander and Anya were gathered at Xander's apartment and on the small kitchen table were bottles.

"It's all here," Willow looked around. Doyle and Cordelia were missing as they backed out of this. "We do it tonight at sun down and has to be perfect."

"Let's say it doesn't," Xander had to know what to do. "Then what?"

"We'll try again." Willow answered and now that was over stepping the line a little too much. "We need him and we'll keep trying until it's him."

"So, unlimited kills then?" Anya asked.

"It won't be Angel if he does come back wrong." Willow added but maybe Doyle and Cordelia were right. While they all missed Angel it's Angel maybe he should just be left alone. "Don't back out now, we can do this and we'll do it right." Willow needed to do this.

* * *

Buffy walked outside feeling the wind as Dawn sat on the rocking chair as they faced the woods. Doyle and Cordelia were outside too sitting on the chair swing together. Dawn looked up to Buffy as she looked around. Cordelia and Doyle wondered if they should tell Buffy what Willow was planning on doing. It was just talk, all talk but no one thought they would follow through with it. But now that Willow had all the pieces it was no longer talk. But can Willow do it? She's been a witch for only three years. She didn't start practicing until Senior year of high school. Was she powerful enough to do this?

"You ok Buffy?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah," Buffy sounded distance and then Doyle looked off to the woods. "Doyle you feel that?" She then looked to Doyle and the half demon stood up. Dawn looked around as Buffy walked a little further looking to the woods. Doyle then felt it too, something was here.

"What is that?" Doyle asked looking to Buffy as he stood next to her.

"What is what?" Cordelia asked as she stood up knowing that if these two felt something strange then you should worry.

"Dawn get inside." Buffy ordered and Dawn obeyed and Cordelia knew to follow. "They're gathering and moving fast too."

"Yeah but why?" Doyle asked looking to Buffy.

"We need to get ready, sun down will be here in about an hour." Buffy then started back inside and Doyle followed. "Giles!" Buffy called out and Giles heard his name from the study and got up seeing the four of them gathering around. "It's the vampires, remember they've been gathering in numbers?"

"Shit," Muttered Giles realizing what was happening.

"What?" Dawn asked looking around and was very nervous.

"They're going to attack, Sunnydale is under attack." Giles answered as he headed to the training room and the rest followed him. Buffy reached for the crossbow knowing it was going to be war tonight. The number of vampires have been rising meaning they have been traveling to the town.

"Why?" Cordelia asked.

"Word's out, no slayer they aren't afraid anymore." Buffy answered and Giles nodded.

"Don't worry we'll figure this, we need to get Spike out of the cemetery, that's where they'll start, they'll surround the town and take over." Giles laid out the plans.

"How many?" Dawn asked as she was gearing up herself.

"I don't know but they won't be alone I'm sure of it." And Giles just made everyone felt better. "Where are the others?"

* * *

The sun just set and Willow, Oz, Xander and Anya stood before Angel's grave. Oz, Xander and Anya were holding their candles as this was about to happen. Will had the urn ready.

"Ready?" Willow asked and they nodded and formed a semi-circle around the headstone and got the ground on their knees. Willow then poured the deer blood she had saved into the urn and began. "Osiris, keeper of the gate, master of fate." Everyone's heart was pounding now. "Hear us," Willow then tipped her finger into the urn and her finger was covered in blood. She then made a line on her forehead and one on each cheek. "Before time and after. Before knowing and nothing." Willow then poured the remaining blood on the ground. "Accept our offering, know our prayer,"

The air then dropped to a winter's cold and Willow jolted as she felt something went through her. She couldn't move as cut marks were being made on her.

"Willow!" Oz yelled about ready to stop this.

"No! Don't break!" She demanded. "This is just a test." She quickly explained. "Osiris here lies the warrior of the people! Let him cross over!" Willow caught her breath as she felt pain everywhere. She started to cough and it hurt even more. "Let him cross over!" Then it was like someone forcefully pushed her forwards to the ground as she continued to cough and snake came from her mouth. Everyone's eyes wide as Willow sat up and then looked up and a red light surrounded her. Just as fast as the red appeared it went away.

The four looked around and then to the grave but nothing. It was quiet again, it didn't work. There was no Angel, nothing.

* * *

Buffy, Dawn, Spike, Giles, Doyle and Cordelia were the streets as the vampires attacked. But they weren't alone something else was here. They wore masks as they also attacked.

"What are they?" Dawn asked.

"Hellions," Giles answered as they were behind a wall seeing the Hellions walked in. "They destroy towns anything really." Giles finished.

"Help! Help!" Someone yelled and that was their cue to start fighting. The six of them appeared in the streets and Buffy took aim and fired at one Hellion and got him in between the eyes. Buffy then charged and hit one with the crossbow.

"Doyle, Spike and I will handle the Hellions," Buffy then kicked a vampire away. "You guys get the vampires!" Dawn then staked a vampire. The six were now three and three. They needed to get everyone out or at least safe. But where was the rest of the group.

"Run!" Spike yelled to some of the town's people and they listened as he punched a Hellion. Then Cordelia grabbed a vampire as it ripped the throat out from a girl and she killed it. Giles had an axe and started to sever heads. Now about six years ago this town would be running and screaming but that was six years ago.

People were not running they helping as some had baseball bats and some had shotguns. They were fighting back as much as they could. That's what all these new vampires and Hellions didn't realize this town may not have its slayer anymore but they weren't weak. Not all would fight back but there are those who will.

One of the Hellions came tearing down the road and Buffy looked up and she stood her ground as the Hellion on the bike upped his speed. Buffy continued to stand there and at the last second she pulled out a knife while stepping aside and sliced the Hellion's throat. The bike skid on the road as the Hellion flew off. The six of them regrouped and continued along.

The rest of the A-Team came into town seeing vampires attacking the people or maybe the people attacking the vampires. Also they saw the Hellions as well riding around and destroying the place.

"What did we miss?" Xander asked but he didn't get an answer as they all rushed in to help. They had no weapons to fight with so it would be about staying together with hand to hand. They formed up as always to stay protected on all sides and started. If they can find weapons of any kind then they'll grab it.

At the Sunnydale Catholic church Father Michael stood outside the doors with his baseball bat and huge crucifix and a huge jar of holy water waiting for the vampires to even try to get in as people who were defenseless made their way in. Just then he saw six people that will end this in someway.

"Buffy!" Michael headed down the steps to meet them. "What's going on?"

"We're under attack!" Giles yelled as they all gathered up.

"They won't come near the church." Michael stated and the church looked ok.

"Alright, alright," Buffy looked around knowing some of the towns' people were following them with weapons ready to help. "Look anyone who can't fight you get them in the church, we'll try to warn them off."

"Besides vampires what are they?" Michael asked.

"Hellions, they go destroying towns that are vulnerable." Giles answered and Michael nodded meaning the word was out that Sunnydale had no slayer. But this town was anything but vulnerable. Then Doyle looked to Spike as he smiled and then Spike looked to Doyle.

"What?" Spike asked and Doyle rolled his eyes. "Looks like fun to just destroy stuff." He then lit up a cigarette. Michael agreed to the orders as other people were gathering into the church.

"You be careful Buffy." Michael warned her as he went back to the church to guard it.

"What about the others?" Cordelia asked as more towns' people gathered with them.

"They're on their own." Buffy didn't have time to go searching right now. If they find them now great but they'll look later. "We're it for now."

"Hell yeah let's do this." Spike loved these kinds of fights as Buffy lead them into the town center where the actual fight was taking place. The towns' people who were gathering to help followed Buffy as it was time to kick these demons out. "Now all we need is a cool song to ride into." Just then speakers were blaring with We Will Rock You playing. "Well, then," The song seemed fitting enough and then if was played the right way We Are the Champions will follow.

"These people are crazy." Buffy muttered but it was working. If the vampires and Hellions wanted to take this town then they needed to work for it. Buffy then pointed the crossbow and killed a vampire. It was high school graduation all over again as Buffy stood there reloading the crossbow as everyone charged in.

The Sunnydale clock tower stuck midnight but no one cared everyone was busy. But six feet down what was once a decaying body was being made whole with flesh and blood. Air filled up the once empty and dead lungs. His eyes flashed opened as he had to remember how to breathe again. He looked around the pitch-black small space and reached out realizing he was in box. He then reached down searching for something hoping he had it and he did. He took out his zippo and lit it seeing he was in coffin. He was buried and now alive.

_**And that's where I leave you guys. I know, I'm mean but I hope you liked the chapter. I'll do a chapter in review after 6 is posted as 5 and 6 go together. So what's going to happen next? How is this all going to go down? We're 5 chapters in and I really do hope you're enjoying this book so far. What's next, got a sneak peek of chapter 6 for you guys. Hope you're excited for the next chapter. Until then thank you for reading and commenting. You guys are awesome and reviews are very much welcomed. **_


	6. Rise

Chapter 6 Rise

_**A/N: Not much except Happy Easter and enjoy the chapter as we start down the wicked yellow brick road.**_

_I have fallen from grace, and my ashes are scattered  
No longer of passion and flesh  
My flame is alive, though my wings have been shattered  
They lay my body to rest_

_My spirit is breathing, my senses are pure_  
_Like reincarnation, my soul will endure_

_Back on earth_  
_Back on earth_  
_Back on earth_  
_The spirit, it never lets go_

_Like fountains of sorrow, the faces are crying_  
_I'm witnessing all of their pain_  
_Death is so final, for only the living_  
_The spirit will always remain_

_Bury me deep, just to cover my sins_  
_My soul is redeemed, as the journey begins_

_Back on earth (you feel me)_  
_Back on earth (reveal me)_  
_Back on earth, the spirit it never lets go_

_Another dimension, a river of life_  
_I'm twisting, I'm turning, my soul is in flight_

_Back on earth (you feel me)_  
_Back on earth (reveal me)_  
_Back on earth (still breathing)_  
_Back on earth (reliving)_

_Back on earth (you feel me)_  
_Back on earth (reveal me)_  
_Back on earth (still breathing)_  
_Back on earth (reliving)_

_Back on Earth by Ozzy Osbourne_

Angel banged on the coffin above him. He had to fight his way out or he'll die…again. Angel punched with all his strength he had. The thick wood was bruising his knuckles at first. The poor light made it hard for him to see so he just put the zippo away so he could use both hands. He had very little room to move as he fought his way out. His knuckles were now getting ripped by the wood and started to bleed.

Angel yelled in frustration as he was dizzy and had no clue what was going on. He just then he heard the wood splinter, which meant he needed to work even faster before the dirt buried him. Angel started to punch into the wood more making the splinters bigger and bigger. Angel quickly closed his eyes feeling dirt already coming in. He took in a deep breath as he pulled down the wood for leverage and started to pull himself up.

Now he had to climb through the dirt. The dirt was not fresh, it was packed so he had to fight harder. He clawed his through the earth hoping to reach the surface. Just then as he shoved one hand up he felt air. He shoved his next hand up and pulled them out helping the rest of his body out. His upper half came out of the ground and he took in the biggest and deepest breath he's even taken. He sort of sunk back down again. Angel reached out and grabbed the grass to help pull himself out.

He dragged himself out of the ground and once his feet out he rolled to his back taking in more air. It felt good and hurt to breath. Angel laid there and looked up into the night sky. It was a clear night he could see the stars and no clouds. It was quiet too. He laid there regaining his strength trying to put his mind together. He felt so tired like he just ran a marathon.

Angel slowly rolled over coughing as his mouth and throat felt so dry. He slowly rose to his feet with bits of earth and dirt falling off of him. He then turned around and saw the turned up earth but what laid beyond that is what caught his attention. Angel took a step closer with his legs feeling like Jell-O. He was looking at his own headstone with his name, date of birth and date of death. He felt dizzy. He died, he knows because standing here felt different.

Angel looked around the graveyard and like clock work his slayer instincts kicked in. He was a slayer in a graveyard at night he needed to be on guard. Angel backed away from the headstone with questions starting to run through his head. But something caught his attention from behind, noises. He couldn't quite make out the noise as he was in a blur. Everything felt fuzzy and he was disoriented.

* * *

In Sunnydale the vampires and Hellions were not exactly winning the fight that they thought they had in the bag before stepping into town. This was supposed to be easy but they were finding it to be extremely difficult. For puny humans the people of Sunnydale were putting up a fight.

Dawn was in a fistfight with a vampire. She lost her weapon and hopefully Buffy won't find out or tomorrow she'll get a talking to. _"This is your weapon, it's your life Dawn. Without it you're nothing." _Yeah that speech was old but both Buffy and Giles will tell her. Dawn fell to the ground as the vampire went to jump her but with both her feet she kicked it back.

The young teen rolled over and got to her feet grabbing a splintered piece of wood that was on fire. The Hellions were doing their best to destroy the town while fighting. That meant setting things on fire and smashing what they could to bits. Dawn swung the splintered two by four at the vampire. It was a vampire's worse nightmare, wood and fire. Dawn had this under control as she was able to get the vampire close to the fire on the burning end. And as the vampire was lit she rammed that two by four right into its chest. That's what you get for trying to take on the slayer's sister.

Dawn then picked up the katana she brought with her as she saw a Hellion and they made eye contact. The Hellion smiled seeing the young girl and started to make his way to Dawn. The Hellion was armed as well with a metal bat with spikes on the end. Dawn held her ground admitting on the inside she was nervous. It was all about the line of attack, force him to make the first move, change your line and make him adjust. Those were the basic training days but the basics never leave you.

Dawn twirled the katana letting the Hellion know she was ready and she wasn't backing out or running. The Hellion picked up his pace as he started to run to Dawn and yet Dawn held her ground. The Hellion jumped slamming the metal bat at her and with all her strength Dawn held the katana in defense. She managed to shove the Hellion back as it swung the bat again. Dawn blocked the moves as the metal and the blade clanked against one another.

From a distance Spike saw the fight. He needed to go and help Dawn as he was fighting off more vampires. Dawn held up the katana as the Hellion was calculating his next move. Dawn was trying to anticipate, Giles has said that countless time to anticipate each move, try to not just guess what the enemy will do. Dawn then saw what the Hellion wanted to do. He was going to trick her, pretend to swing the bat but it would be a false move. He would pretend to swing the bat at her but actually punch her down.

Dawn anticipated as she was taught and ducked from the swing and spun to the ground and kicked the Hellion's feet right out from under him. A little girl was besting a hell beast. But when your brother was the slayer, you have one of the most powerful vampires teaching you along with a seasoned Watcher, you can best just about anything. Dawn didn't waste anytime, you can't gloat and let the enemy get back up. As the Hellion was going to rise Dawn slammed her foot on its wrist causing it to lose the bat and she kicked that away. The Hellion grabbed Dawn's leg but within a second she sliced it's arm off.

The Hellion scream but Dawn silenced him swinging the katana taking it's head off. Just then Spike flew in to rescue but it was too late. Dawn won and the vampire looked to her.

"Remind me to never piss you off bite size." Spike was saying good job, he was impressed. Dawn has come a long way in combat and fighting skills. "Come on, we got more hell beasts to fight and little time to do it."

"You're having fun aren't you?" Dawn asked and Spike didn't say yes but she could see it. Just then there were more screams and that was their cue.

A mob of vampires were attacking a group of people as Buffy and Giles ran into help to them. Buffy held up the crossbow and fired at one vampire dusting him.

"Get out! Go!" Buffy yelled as Giles was using his axe taking out the vampires. Just then Buffy saw a little girl on the ground as she was crying wanting to crawl away but she was frozen in place as a vampire spotted her. Buffy ran to the girl and scooped her up and held out the crossbow and aimed at a vampire. She made the shot even though she didn't think she could. Buffy held onto the little girl and the little girl was holding onto Buffy for dear life.

Then a Hellion jumped in front of Buffy as the little girl screamed. Buffy dropped the crossbow and quickly took out the knife she had and stabbed the Hellion. Giles swung the axe slicing vampires left and right. Doyle and Cordelia came into action as Buffy grabbed one of the passing people.

"Take her and the group to the church it's safe there." Buffy informed the scared man and he nodded taking the shaken up girl. Another Hellion came to fight but Cordelia was on it and with the led pipe she found she rammed that thing into the Hellion's eye. Doyle always found it hot when Cordelia took out the enemy.

Buffy picked up the crossbow and swing it at a vampire and fired. Then she saw Dawn and Spike coming over to help as they all engaged in combat taking out this group.

* * *

Just a few blocks down Willow, Oz, Xander and Anya were also fighting. Anya explained while running what the Hellions were and why they were here. Then they assume the vampires were here for the same reason. The build up of vampires were because they were forming up an army to take this town. At first they had no weapons but they managed to grab some things to help like Xander had a garbage can lid as shield. Hey, when you live on the Hell Mouth you get creative.

"Where are the others!" Anya asked as they took out a small group of vampires and were now running. Most of the action was at the center of the town and the A-Team's unspoken orders were to keep it there. But before Xander could answer the question and they rounded the corner they found the rest of the group. Buffy looked up seeing the rest of the A-Team and felt relieved that they were ok. They all joined up as they managed to fight off the rest of the vampires and Hellions here but they were on the move.

"Where the hell have you guys been?" Spike asked as he lit up a cigarette. Doyle and Cordelia looked to them knowing where they were. But by the looks on their faces it didn't work. Doyle felt the pressure was gone knowing it didn't work. While it would be helpful to have the slayer here, it's their problem now.

"How many left?" Willow asked as they looked around.

"I don't know," Buffy answered looking around. "We need to kill them all though, they can't leave."

"Looks like some are leaving though." Oz pointed out. The vampires will scattered you'd be surprise how easily vampires can scare. Now the Hellions will stay until the bitter end and they were the harder ones to kill. The vampires will just get picked off one by one later.

"We got back up though." Giles meant there were people in Sunnydale fighting right now. Then the team looked to Buffy for the next set of directions.

"Drive the vamps out, Hellions kill them." Buffy stated. "Get everyone to the church as much as possible. The vampires only have until morning." The sunlight was always on their side well for the most part. But if the fight went into the morning then it meant they will lose Spike. Hopefully they can finish this before morning. The team nodded and it was off for another night at the office.

* * *

Angel walked into the town and looked around. The place wasn't completely smashed but it was wrecked. There were bodies on the ground some human, some Hellions. Angel's mind was still in a blur as he stumbled a little. Where was he? Did the world end? What was happening. He looked around to the small fires that were set and he crunched on some glass as he walked. One thing was for sure he needed to find a weapon, he felt naked without one.

Angel then walked to a wall leaning against it. He felt so heavy like he hasn't rested or slept in so long. It was like that drunk feeling you get when you're about to pass out. Or have you ever woken up tired, so tired you could barely get up. That's how he felt right now. Angel looked down and saw a led pipe, they were everywhere. There was a small overturned truck probably hauling them for something.

Just then Angel felt something behind him and he looked over his shoulder seeing a Hellion. He didn't know what it was though just that it needed to die. The ugly thing smiled and held up its hand showing it had knives for fingers. Angel turned around completely letting it know he was ready. The Hellion smiled as Angel stood there and the thing started to charge at him. Angel didn't move as he had to muster all his strength for this.

The Hellion swiped at Angel and the slayer blocked the finger knives with the pipe. The Hellion wasn't fast enough against the slayer as Angel kicked it back and swung the pipe against the Hellion's face forcing the beast down. The thing managed another swipe at Angel but the slayer caught its wrist and then smashed the pipe back at the Hellion's face. He then went behind the Hellion and forced the finger knives into the Hellion's belly. The Hellion then fell to the slayer's feet and Angel put it out of its misery swinging the metal pipe one more time and swung it hard enough that it snapped the Hellions neck.

Angel looked around. He knew this was Sunnydale, he could feel it. But was it the end of the world? Did he wake up to the apocalypse? Was he awoken to fight this? What happened? More importantly where was Buffy? Dawn? Where was Giles? What about the A-Team? Were they dead? He had to find them or at least find out what happened. Angel continued to walk seeing a fight happened here and it was over. As he kept walking he heard a gun shot and started in that direction.

* * *

The vampires were leaving knowing they lost. The Hellions were diminishing in numbers. Buffy was fighting one though as this one had a chain with a spiked ball at the end. The Hellion swung it at her and she ducked but this was a dangerous weapon. She couldn't die but she cannot let the Hellion get the best of her. The Hellion swung the chain again and Buffy caught a little bit of it with her shoulder but give it five minutes and it'll heal.

Buffy rolled to the ground grabbing a small tin trashcan and held it up. The ball spike smashed right through it almost hitting Buffy's face, just centimeters shy. But Buffy used that second to her advantage and twisted the trashcan forcing the Hellion to lose control. Buffy got up but the Hellion managed to swing the ball chain around Buffy's neck and pulled it hard causing the vampire to fall to her knees.

"The great Elizabeth." The Hellion greeted her. "Not so great are we?" Just then a led pipe went through the Hellion's chest and he screamed in pain. Buffy quickly unwrapped the chain from around her neck and reached for the crossbow and fired ending the Hellion's life. The monster fell but it was the person behind the demon that Buffy tensed up and went into shock.

Angel stood there, standing tall all in black. He looked dirty and Buffy smelt the blood on him, his own and saw his hands. They were bloody. Buffy however didn't lower the crossbow, she held it up ready to kill him.

"Buffy?" Angel asked.

"Don't move!" She demanded as she got up. This could be Angel or trick. It could be a shapeshifter, something with witchcraft. This might not be Angel at all so she was ready. "Drop it!" She yelled but Angel held onto the pipe. "I said drop it or I swear I'll shot you!" She wasn't going to kid around so the slayer dropped the pipe. "What are you?" Angel was still confused as is let alone being asked this. Everything was still a blur and cloudy.

"Buffy," It sounded like he was going to pass out. "It's…me…where…" He was lost as Buffy continued to stand there but she was forcing herself not to shake.

"If you are Angel," Buffy had to find out if this was real. "If you are then…then tell me something only we would know." That was the test. Angel's mind was still trying to process everything let alone find some secret only they knew.

"When, when you were a little girl, you're mom would sing to you when you were sick." Angel answered, that's all he could come up with on such short noticed. There was more but that was all that came to him. Buffy let the shaking take over as she lowered the crossbow. The tears were already threatening to surface.

"Oh…my…God…Angel?" She asked with real shock happening. "No, you're dead, you died." That was true she watched him jump, watched him sacrifice himself for the world. She laid next to his body, his lifeless body. She buried him. How was he here? How?

"Am I in Hell?" Angel asked as Buffy lowered the crossbow. "Is this Hell?" He had no idea where he was or the day or year.

"No," Buffy let the tears roll. "No, you're here with me." She got closer to him and then realized something. "Oh my god," The bloody knuckles, the dirt he climbed out of his own grave. She knew because she did it once too. "Who did this to you?" She felt anger for whoever brought him back and made him dig out of his coffin. She got closer taking his hands into her trembling ones. "Angel?" He stood there with a white pale face, confused and lost.

"Buffy," And it was like he fell into her arms. Buffy held him and started to sob. It was Angel because he had the same scent, the same warmth.

"I need to get you out of here." Buffy wanted to waste no time, she wasn't going to lose him again.

"Why am I here?" He asked her as she pulled away. She put both hands on his cheeks and realized she didn't have an answer.

"I…I don't know." She didn't know and right now it had to be shoot now ask later. "Come on," Just as she grabbed his hand and was about get the crossbow three Hellions were there.

"The slayer does live." One grunted. Angel's mind might be in a fog but he was already on it. He reached behind Buffy knowing where she kept the knife and took it. "Now, you die." It was like Angel and Buffy fell into sync like he never left as she held up the crossbow and Angel threw the knife. Two Hellions were dead before they could blink. The third one started to take off but a katana blade sliced its head off.

Dawn started to make her way to Buffy but stopped dead in her tracks. She dropped the sword and couldn't move as she saw her brother standing there. She's dreamed of this, wanting to wake up with Angel there. And here he was, standing there. Dawn took a sprint to him she needed to hug him, she missed his hugs. Buffy wasn't sure if he was going handle Dawn coming at full force but there was no stopping her.

She jumped right into Angel's arms and he didn't fall. He just wrapped his arms around her as Dawn cried. Angel started to tear up and looked to Buffy. All his memories were coming back about both of them. Buffy reached out and hugged him and at the same time all three went to ground. In the mist off all the chaos they were together again, the family. Both girls had their Angel back.

* * *

The town can handle the last of the vampires and the Hellions were leaving. Dawn and Buffy took Angel home without informing the others. They just had this urge to get him home and now to keep him safe. They walked into the quiet mansion the lights were already bothering Angel. As Buffy helped Dawn shut some of the lights off. She then waited at the stairs knowing Buffy will need help.

They made their way upstairs and once they got into Buffy's room that was Dawn signal to grab some clothes for Angel while Buffy went to get the shower ready. She sat Angel down on the toilet and turned on the bath water. Three years ago Angel did this for Buffy when she came out of hell. Except back then he had to use candles for light, buckets to rinse her off and water from the outside garden. Dawn came in and handed Buffy clean clothes and towels and left.

Buffy made sure the water was hot and then started to help Angel get undressed. Once the dirty clothes were off he got into the hot bath to help sooth him. Buffy was wearing a white long sleeve blouse that was dirty from the fight, she'll try to save it. She rolled up the sleeves, reached for the clean washcloths Dawn brought and started to soak them in the tub. Angel just sat there not saying much.

Buffy took one washcloth and laid it over his back to keep him warm. She took a second one and started to clean the dirt off his face.

"Made a clean spot, now I've done it." Her voice was soft as she dipped the cloth back into the water. "Guess I have to do the whole thing." As she started to clean him up. He then reached out and took his hand into hers.

"I did this for you." He could remember and she nodded with a small smile.

"You did, so it's my turn." He let go of her hand as Buffy went back to cleaning him up and she started to hum. When her mom bathed her as a little girl she would hum. Like mother like daughter. Angel missed her hum and he was glad to hear it again. He missed her silent counting. He missed her. She then saw his knuckles knowing what happened. They were more alike now than ever. Angel looked down to his bloody knuckles. He then looked up at Buffy.

"How long have I been gone?" He asked and Buffy stopped what she was doing. She knows, she's kept count since it happened. Buffy looked down for a second and then back up to him.

"One hundred and forty days, forty one if I count today but you're here so one hundred and forty days." Buffy answered. He was gone for four months and twenty days give or take. "I count, it's what I do." Buffy went back to work. She then looked back up to Angel. "I was in Hell for a hundred years," She started and he looked to her.

"I was in heaven in for a hundred and one." Angel answered and Buffy's eyes widen. He was heaven?

"I don't…I don't want to ask but," She still wanted to know.

"What's heaven like?" He asked her question. He didn't need to answer but he will for her. "It's whatever you want it to be." She smiled a little and continued to clean. "You're mother's proud of Buffy." That made Buffy stop everything and she looked up. "You look just like her."

"You saw my mom?" She barely got out and Angel nodded. Buffy didn't know what to say or do. "She's, she's proud of me?" Angel nodded and Buffy wiped a tear away and had to regain herself. It took her a second to pull it together and then she looked to Angel. "Thank you."

In the actual room Dawn waited and then the bathroom door opened. Angel was in sweats and a t-shirt and he looked better. Buffy walked him over to the bed and sat him down. She had the first aid kit with her and Dawn started to help as they cleaned up his knuckles. They'll be healed by tomorrow, which was good.

Dawn looked up to her brother as he was still lost. Dawn then sat next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. She missed this and then wrapped both arms around his feeling safe again.

"You're back home and everything is going to be ok." Dawn whispered and Buffy heard it. She hoped it was true. Angel was all set and just then he tensed up.

"Dawn!" Someone yelled and Buffy saw how tense Angel was.

"It's ok, it's just the gang." Buffy assured him remembering how she and Dawn kind of just ditched them in a middle of a fight. But if they were back it meant it was all ok. Dawn left first and came down about half way down from the stairs.

"Bloody hell bit, I oughta kill you for that." Spike wasn't angry he was just worried about the teen.

"I'll form the line." Giles added feeling relieved to see Dawn was ok.

"Uh, guys um…try, try not to freak out." Dawn stated and looked up as two people came down the steps. Everyone's eyes widen and their jaws dropped. In Doyle's head he thought _'that crazy witch did it, she actually did it.' _

"Oh my god." Giles barely got out and he went up the steps to get a closer look at the slayer. Angel and Giles looked at each other in the eyes and the Watcher couldn't hold back and reached out and hugged him. Angel hugged him back and the Watcher let a few tears slip. "Angel," He pulled away placing a hand on his cheek and then looked to Buffy. "How?"

"I don't know." Buffy answered and then Giles saw the bandaged knuckles and knew what sort of happened.

"We did it." Willow muttered with a smile. "Oh my god he's here." Buffy then looked down the stairs to the group hearing what Willow said.

"What did you do?" The vampire's voice was stern as Spike backed away little while Buffy made it to the bottom.

"Noth, nothing I mean," Willow stammered. "It was a spell and, and it worked. He's back." Willow had a smile but Buffy didn't as Giles stood there guarding his slayer and Dawn guarded her brother Willow was about to go and walk to Angel but Buffy stood in front of her.

"You all stay here." And she meant it but they all wanted to see him Buffy went back upstairs with Giles and Dawn following and she looked back to the group. "If one of you moves,"

"We just want to see him." Willow stated. "I mean how is he?"

"Yeah, is he hungry?" Xander asked. "Town is closed but we can make something?"

"Yeah he's not hungry for brains or live flesh right?" Anya asked.

"Shut up! Back the hell off!" Buffy yelled as they all stood completely frozen. "No one moves until I get back understood?" They all nodded and knew well to do as Buffy says. Buffy, Dawn and Giles walked Angel to his room and sat him on the bed. "Dawn stay with him." Dawn nodded while the vampire and the Watcher had a bone to pick. Giles wanted to stay with Angel a little longer as Buffy left.

Buffy raced downstairs and everyone saw her and Buffy grabbed the first person she could and it was Xander.

"Buffy!" Willow screamed.

"No one move." She ordered as she dragged Xander out to the gardens and threw him. He stumbled and looked to the very angry vampire. "What did you do!" Xander had no words. "You never told me?"

"We, we wanted to make sure he was going to be ok, surprise you." Xander answered and Buffy walked up to him and punched him. She held back too otherwise Xander would have been out cold.

"How do you know what's upstairs is actually Angel!" She demanded. "You went behind my back, behind Dawn's and did this! What the hell!" She yelled. "You know all the rules! You knew what could have happened what can still happen!" Xander was trying to shake the pain off of him. "You asshole!"

"We brought him back Buffy, for you!" Xander stated as Buffy was ready to knock him down.

"He made me swear to never bring him back! I kept that promise!" Buffy was in a blind rage. "He was supposed to die! Of course I didn't like it! But I accepted it." And it was true. Now she knows why she was sick today because something unnatural happened and it happened to the person she was closes to. "How dare you! Everything he has fought for you ruined!" Xander stood there. "I know why Willow never said anything to me." She knew Willow was the only one who could have done this.

"She did it for you and Dawn Buffy I promise." Xander sounded sincere about it because he believed it. Buffy shook her head no because Willow should have known better as a witch. They've seen when the dead rise, when people bring the dead back. Willow knew what can happened and the dire consequences to follow.

"No, she didn't tell me because I would have said no. This has nothing to do with bringing Angel back because all know the code. She did it for her own selfish reasons." Buffy spat out and now Xander looked offended. "Willow knew there was a chance that he could come back wrong and I wouldn't let her! She shut me out! He's not supposed to be here, she knows this!" Buffy yelled but Xander didn't believe it.

"Willow wouldn't do that." Xander tried to defend his friend but part of him knew it was true. When he wanted to back down Willow told him he couldn't meaning the wanted to do this for more than just bring a friend back.

"She already did." Buffy got closer to him "That's the thing about magic, there's always consequences. Always!" Buffy took a few steps back. "I can't believe this." This was wrong it was all wrong. "Get inside now." She demanded and Xander did as he was told and Giles came down the steps followed by Dawn.

"He's ok right?" Willow asked as Buffy shoved her way through the group and met up with Giles.

"If he's not, I blame you." Buffy looked right into Willow's eyes. Giles knew Willow was the leader in this. "I can't believe you did this." Willow looked upset.

"I, I , it's what you wanted right?" Willow asked and Buffy said nothing. Giles sighed taking his glasses off. Of course everyone wanted their friend back but they know the rules and everything that can happen. "He's going to be ok, he'll be Angel before you know it."

"God I hope you're right." Buffy started to tear up in anger. "What were you going to do Willow if he came back wrong? Get rid of what crawled out?" Buffy fought the tears and stood there. "You stupid bitch." No one has ever heard Buffy say that to one of them. "If he turns out wrong…how many more times will I have to watch him die?"

"Buffy you won't ok." Willow was trying to reason with everyone. "He's ok, it worked I passed the test and wow," Willow smiled a little. "It worked." But Giles wasn't smiling.

"You're a very stupid girl." Giles jumped in and Willow's smile disappeared as she looked to the Watcher. She thought she would have Giles' approval on this one. She brought back Angel the slayer.

"Giles?" Willow was more upset that Giles disapproved rather than Buffy.

"You have any idea what you've done? The forces you've harnessed the lines you've crossed?" The Watcher asked and it seemed like the whole plan of happiness was backfiring.

"Giles, I, I thought," Willow was taken back by this no one was thanking her.

"You of all the people here, you are the one who should have known what forces are out there, what they do. You know what lines were cross and you did it anyways. Think of what you've done. Think of what you've done to Angel." Giles was very upset.

"I brought him back." Willow answered because she did. She just wanted everything to be normal again and it was becoming far from it. They were supposed to thank her and be a family again.

"At what cost? At what risks?" Giles argued.

"What risks?" Willow asked and Giles knew she was just being stupid now.

"Killing us all in the process." Giles stated. "You could have unleashed Hell on earth, brought back others, should I go on?" He asked as Willow stood there.

"I did what I had to do because no else did. No one wanted to save him so I did what no one else could." Willow justified her actions. Buffy didn't understand one of the parts Willow said though. What did she mean save Angel?

"Oh, trust me there are others who can do what you did you were captured by one such person." Giles reminded her.

"Well he was a bad guy I'm not. I brought Angel back, I brought him home. I think you should all thank me for it." She finally said it and Giles just stared at her hard along with Buffy.

"I don't know what you were thinking but I do know this, you just upset the balance." Giles went on. "We may not see those consequences now but we will and I hope we can overcome them." This was bad.

"I can fix it if it does happen." Willow stated but Giles just shook his head. "I did it, I'm that good."

"No, you got lucky." Giles spat out.

"Luck had nothing to do with it. I was amazing and how would you know you weren't even there." Willow reminded him.

"And if I was I would have stopped it." And the Watcher would have with out a second thought. "The magics you've channeled are more furious and primal than anything you can hope to understand and you're lucky to be alive! You rank arrogant armature!" The Watcher yelled and Willow realized how much against the group was to her. Doyle and Cordelia backed out, she knew Xander wanted to and Oz only stuck with her because he was her boyfriend. Now Buffy was yelling at her and Giles was scolding her. But then it hit her. She brought someone from the dead, she gave life and it takes someone powerful to do it.

"You're right," Willow will own up to this as she looked to the vampire and Watcher. "The magics I use are very powerful, I'm very powerful so it might not be such a good idea not to piss me off." Now that was a threat and Buffy doesn't take kindly to threats from anyone.

"Get out." Buffy stated. "Xander, Anya, Willow and Oz, get out now." She knew who was involved based on tonight's events. Those four were out there bringing Angel back while Cordelia and Doyle were with her fighting to keep the town safe. The four of them started to leave knowing how much trouble they were in. Spike stood there seeing the anger on Buffy and Giles' faces and he was afraid to say anything. "Spike, take first watch."

"I'll stay up the rest of the night." The vampire stated meaning that Buffy should stay with Angel just in case something does go wrong.

Outside the other four members of the A-Team all stood outside the mansion. They just got kicked out they couldn't believe it. Maybe in the morning when some time has passed Buffy will come around. But still they were kicked out but for how long. Just then Spike came out and looked to the four people and kept walking.

"We get kicked out after bringing Angel back but Spike stays, that's not fair." Anya whined as they walked away. Anya and Xander will just go home but where would Willow and Oz go? They live here. Maybe they'll just stay with Xander and Anya for now.

"I've never seen Buffy so mad before." Oz stated it was more just him talking to himself though.

"It'll blow over in the morning." Willow was confident in that thinking by morning Buffy will come to her thanking her for all this.

In Dawn's room the teen was in her bed with Angel sitting next to her. It felt like years since this has happened. Angel was saying good night to her and she missed it.

"It's all going to be ok." Dawn assured her big brother. Angel nodded and leaned in kissing her forehead.

"Get some sleep Kiwi." Dawn smiled to that name, she missed that name. Angel turned off the lamp and left the room as Giles was in the hall with Doyle and Cordelia. Cordelia couldn't help herself and just hugged him and he hugged her back. She let out a sigh of relief because so far things were ok. Today was one of the worst yet best days.

"Welcome home?" She asked and he nodded as Doyle came over. Both Angel and Doyle shook hands and then hugged.

"Do you need anything?" Doyle asked and he still couldn't believe Angel was back. Angel shrugged. "Well, if you do," Angel nodded understanding.

"Get some rest." Giles insisted but no one will sleep tonight. Angel headed back into his room and it was dark except for the light on the nightstand. But the balcony door was open and he walked to it. Buffy was sitting on the ledge as Angel stood next to her.

"Sold the house?" Angel asked and Buffy nodded looking out.

"Dawn couldn't stay, too many memories of you and Joyce." She answered and Angel nodded understanding. "The money collected is in Dawn's college fund." She looked to Angel. "I'm her legal guardian and she's got all A's in school." Things were actually ok. "What you saw tonight wasn't typical. We've kept this place safe and well," She paused wondering if Angel will disapprove of this or not. "Dawn's been training I and Giles have been training her." He nodded in approval.

"She can wield a katana." He had a small smile and Buffy hopped off the ledge and took his hand. She led him out and down the stairs to the training room. She only turned on one light knowing too much light bothers him at the moment. He looked around as it hasn't changed much but he saw Buffy reach for something. She took down the costume made crossbow and walked over to him and held it out.

"I had it made for you it just…just came in too late." She explained as he looked to the rather beautiful weapon. He then looked to her with his eyes saying thank you. "You don't have to jump into the game again right away."

"I'm out of the fire and into the frying pan, of course I do." Angel then held up the crossbow to get a feel for it and looked through the scope. He then looked back to Buffy. "I kind of miss work." She smiled at him. Angel then walked to the mount where the crossbow was and put it back and continued to look around as not much hasn't changed. "Don't be mad at Willow." He looked to Buffy.

"Angel," She paused looking at him. "I kept my promise and I didn't go look. It was hard but," Angel got closer to her. "I, I lived it, I understood and after everything we've done bringing you back," Buffy again paused. "If anything went wrong to you,"

"I'm ok Buffy." He assured her. "I feel…a little lost but I'm ok." She nodded a little and he walked over to her. Buffy then just jump into his arms to hug him. He wrapped his arms around her. "I'm here now." He felt her nod against him. "I'm here." She couldn't thank Willow for this but she was somewhat happy again. They pulled away and looked at each other. They should probably try and sleep it's been a long night and tomorrow will be even a longer day.

Buffy then saw the necklace she gave him. He was buried with it same with the ring and it was still on his finger. Buffy still had hers and never removed it. She had to tell him what happened this summer how she was turned back to Elizabeth. He'll get a kick knowing Elizabeth also cried about his death. There was a lot to talk about and even more things to come as the days go by. But there was one thing they haven't done yet and Angel was already starting. It was just a soft kiss and boy did Buffy miss it.

She can remember the last kiss they shared. It was the best and worse kiss ever. Up until a few hours ago she never thought she'd kiss him again ever. They pulled away for a moment and he saw tears in her eyes. He wiped one away. For a hundred and forty days she's felt so alone, so cold, so lost. And in that small kiss she had all the happiest memories of her life flood her.

Angel leaned in for another one and Buffy pulled him closed this time. This made it that much harder to believe he was here. She was afraid to open her eyes and waking up alone again. She was in a half state of mind that he was actually real. If this was just a dream, if this was all fake she might not be able to take it. But the longer she kissed him the more those awful thoughts started to disappear. She felt herself walking backwards but she was eased against the wall. She forgot how strong yet gentle he actually was.

She realized how she was already slowing forgetting those feelings. She realized how much ice she was packing around her heart, how cold she was becoming because she didn't want to feel. To feel true heart break and pain where you almost feel like you are having a heart attack, you feel like you're dying, it's something you never wanted to feel again so you cut yourself off from warmth. You do what you can to protect yourself and Buffy was falling into that process. She was becoming afraid to love because if you don't love then loss isn't hard.

She was afraid to open up again because what if he does die again? What if something wrong does happen? What if she has to kill him? She should drive those thoughts out because even if it does happen at least she can have one night with him. She's asked for that over and over again. Just one more night, just one more minute, just a second longer, just one more kiss. She was getting that moment and she needed to take it just in case when that sun rises and he's no longer Angel, she didn't want waste the moment.

The two were in bed and Buffy was warm again holding him. She can fall asleep to the sound of his heartbeat and maybe for once in four months she can actually stay asleep all night. Angel laid there holding Buffy with her head on his chest. The room was pitch black much like his coffin he woke up in. What if he closes his eyes and he's back in the coffin? He had to not believe that, he was safe now.

Outside that balcony Spike looked to the shut doors with the curtains covering them. He knew what was happening as he continued to smoke. Angel was back and whatever chance he had with Buffy it was gone. Up until Angel appeared on those steps he felt like he was getting closer to Buffy and Dawn. He would help with meals and patrol. He and Buffy even would share drinks together after long days. He and Dawn would play cards and joke. And in one second, any chances he had were gone. Willow ruined it for him but then again she might have ruined everything they just haven't seen it yet.

_**That's where I leave you guys with a thousand and one questions. But Angel's back and no one is actually happy. Like I said from the last chapter I will talk about 5 and 6 in the forum since they are connected. So we'll dive into a little of that. But what do you think so far? You think this had drama oh you're in for a very rude awakening as Book 6 is just drama everywhere. It's not over you've just seen the start of it. **_

_**Check out TheBuffyAngelWhedonVerse for a chapter 5 and 6 review. I got a sneak peek of chapter 7 here for you guys along with a longer look in the forum. It's all down hill from here people so put on your seatbelts. **_

_**Comments and reviews are most welcomed thanks for reading. **_

_Chapter 7_

_Angel then went back looking into the mirror seeing himself in the face. He always seemed to look older than he really was. He's only twenty but he doesn't feel like it even now more so than ever. People his age were in college, living life, partying, figuring out who they are. But he already knew his purpose well he did at one time but now not so much._

_Angel turned the light off and walked into the bedroom seeing Buffy was dressed and she looked up. He was still here and looked like Angel. She can smell the cologne and she missed it. That scent brought back a flood of memories and she never thought she would smell that again. She tracked him as he reached for his jacket and something compelled her to hug him. So when Angel turned around he was met with Buffy wrapping her arms around him._

_Everything that made him, him, unique all came back. The cologne, the smell of the leather, the unique scent that was just him, the warmth, it was all here and she missed it, she missed it bad. But it was all here again. Angel was caught off guard for a moment but then held her. Angel might never know how much Buffy actually missed him or even understand. She pulled away looking up at him._

"_Sorry," It was more breath than voice and Angel already saw the tears forming again. "Sorry, I just," She was trying to not let anything surface but she missed all of that. He then pulled her into another hug and she accepted it and rested her head on his shoulder comfortably. Buffy had a small smile on her face as it was really coming together, Angel was home again. _


	7. Reality

**Chapter 7 Reality **

_**A/N: I am so sorry about this chapter being late. But it is here now. This is a long chapter like on Microsoft Office it's 30 pages, 14,000 some words long so limber up. I packed a lot in this chapter and honestly there was no real way to break it up into two. This chapter also not only sets the rest of the story in motion but it starts to set the rest of the series. So what's to come? You'll see, just when you think you know what's going to happen you'll get side swiped. Anyways, happy reading. **_

_Jimmy's in the back with a pocket of high  
If you listen close  
You can hear him cry_

_Oh, lord, heaven knows_  
_We belong way down below_

_Sing it_  
_Oh, lord, heaven knows_  
_We belong way down below_  
_Way down below, way down below_

_Judy's in the front seat picking up trash_  
_Living on the dough_  
_Gotta make that cash_  
_Won't be pretty_  
_Won't be sweet_  
_She's just sittin' here on her feet_

_Sing it_  
_Oh, lord, heaven knows_  
_We belong way down below_

_Go_  
_Oh, lord, heaven knows_  
_We belong way down below_

_Sing_  
_Oh, lord, tell us so_  
_We belong way down below_

_Oh, Lord, tell us so_  
_We belong way down below_  
_Way down below, way down below_  
_Way down below, way down below_

_I've had better days, man_  
_I've seen better days_  
_I've had better ways, man_  
_I know better ways_

_One, two, three and four_  
_The devil's knocking at your door_  
_Caught in the eye of a dead man's lie_  
_Show you life with your head held high_  
_Now you're on your knees_  
_With your head hung low_  
_Big man tells you where to go_  
_Tell 'em it's good_  
_Tell 'em okay_  
_Don't do a goddamn thing they say_

_Oh, lord, heaven knows_  
_We belong way down below_

_Oh, lord, tell us so_  
_We belong way down below_  
_Way down below, way down below_  
_Way down below, way down below_

_I've seen better ways, man_  
_I know better ways_  
_I've seen better days, man_  
_I've had better days_

_Jenna's in the back with a pocket of high_  
_If you listen close_  
_You can hear the crying_

_Oh, lord, heaven knows_  
_We belong way down below_

_Oh, lord, tell us so_  
_We belong way down below_

_Oh, lord, heaven knows_  
_We belong way down below_

_Oh, lord, tell us so_  
_We belong way down below_

_Way down below, way down below_  
_Way down below, way down below_

_Heaven Knows by The Pretty Reckless_

It only takes a second but the alarm never fails to wake you up and it always seems to wake you up at the best time when you're asleep. But Angel wasn't asleep he was awake. He did fall asleep for a little bit after he and Buffy made love last night. For her it was a hundred and forty days for him it was a hundred and one years. He thought he would sleep through the rest of the night with all that's happened but he got an hour maybe.

He couldn't go back to sleep so he laid there in bed with Buffy. She did sleep because she had a warm body next to her. She fell asleep to his heartbeat, she missed that so much. It always put her to sleep it was like her lullaby. It felt like she's been without it for so long. But Angel didn't sleep the last few hours. And now the alarm was going off saying it was six in the morning. Although what happened last night no way would the town be open today as the vampires and Hellions did do some damage.

Dawn won't even go to school today. But the alarm will wake you up no matter what. Buffy heard it go off and groaned a little. Angel reached out and shut it off. Buffy had to take a minute to realize last night wasn't a dream because Angel was right next to her. He was still here. She sat up and while they've been a part for a few months she still knows him the best.

"You ok?" She asked knowing he didn't sleep. Angel didn't say anything but took her hand into his. There was a lot to talk about between them and of course between the team. The only thing Buffy could do was be there for him, this was going to be a slow process and the last thing he needs is to get tossed into the war just within hours of returning to earth.

"I'm ok." He answered and at the moment he was. Buffy nodded knowing she shouldn't press the matter right now so she kissed his hand and got closer to him resting her head on his chest. She had to be careful or she'll fall asleep again to his beating heart. He held her for a moment and it was peaceful. "What's happening today?"

"I don't know," She answered truthfully. "That was a bad attack last night should have known it was going to happen. We had a build up of vampires over the last few weeks." Angel just listened wondering what their lives were like while he was gone. So far they've kept up the fight at home. "Dawn won't go to school today." Maybe everyone can be together today like a family and talk. Buffy then kissed his chest and held him again.

"What did you do all this time?" Angel asked wondering. They didn't talk last night well they did just in a different way. Buffy laid in his arms thinking what she really did all summer. It was a brutal summer too.

"I stayed busy," She started thinking about all the moments she would just cry alone. "I cried, I thought, sometimes I thought it was just a bad dream something I would wake up from." Angel listened and he could see it in his head a broken Buffy, he's seen it before. "I did my job to keep me busy but when I was alone you weren't there. I knew and understood why but it didn't make it better."

Angel left her, not on purpose but he did leave. He saved the world and died but he was still gone leaving Buffy just something she can do but something she can't. "The start of June was the hardest I didn't think I was going to live." She knew she would have to tell him about Elizabeth and Dawn being possessed. Would he be mad about that? She'll tell him later, one step at a time. "I talked to you lot." Angel then looked down and she looked up to him. "I would sit in front of your headstone and just…talk. I don't know why but I did, it made me feel safe." He could see the tears wanting to surface.

"I didn't, I," Angel didn't know what to say.

"I know," Buffy stopped him as she propped herself up. "I know you didn't have a choice and it's not your fault." She then placed her hand on his cheek for reassurance. "I still kept my promise, I kept fighting no matter how hard it got." And it was true but now that he was back he couldn't leave at least not so soon. Buffy leaned in for a soft kiss but before she could pull away Angel kept her close. He didn't want to leave the bed or room. He wasn't sure if he could handle the outside right now. He felt safest here with Buffy, out there was too loud, too bright, too dark, too horrible. This room still felt like a small part of heaven and he didn't want to leave.

So he just kept her close kissing her. Buffy didn't pull away she didn't want to. She'll stay a little while longer, she can and she wanted to. Once she walks out that door she'll have to face reality and sometimes reality sucks.

* * *

Finally Buffy got up and closed the door behind her. She was dressed in some PJs and part of her just wanted to go back in the room and close the world off. The hallway was still dark probably meaning the people were still asleep. She then went to Dawn's door and opened it and looked in. Dawn was asleep, completely out and Buffy wasn't going to wake her. She probably slept more soundly last night because Angel was just a few feet away. Like Buffy, she felt safe that she could allow herself to actually sleep.

Buffy continued down the hall seeing Giles' door was open and his bed was made so he was awake. Cordelia and Doyle's door was closed and they were probably asleep. Willow and Oz's door was open but they were kicked out for the night. Buffy headed downstairs and walked into the kitchen seeing Giles going about his morning tasks.

"Morning," He greeted Buffy she nodded. "How is he?"

"I don't think he slept much but I think he's ok." Buffy answered and stood there as Giles brought her a mug with her blood in it and then he continued to walk and Buffy followed him to the outside where they can enjoy a rather nice morning considering what happened last night. They sat on the chairs as the autumn breeze was soft and cool with Buffy's wind chimes making their music. "What about Willow?" Buffy asked sipping her blood while Giles sipped his tea.

"I'm not sure what she did," Giles paused for a moment. He was grateful for Angel being back. The missing piece, the hole, the emptiness was gone at the moment. "The effects won't be felt right away. I'm happy he's here and safe but,"

"It was wrong." Buffy finished and Giles nodded. "Willow said she saved him?" Buffy asked making sure she heard correctly. "She thought he was trapped?"

"Well he did jump into a portal it was possible his soul got trapped wherever the portal went in this case it was Hell." Giles understood a little bit of Willow's actions. Buffy knew from last night Angel wasn't in Hell.

"What are the consequences of this?" The vampire needed to know. Giles sighed because there were dozens.

"How about we enjoy the day or at least that we made it through the night and if something comes along we'll deal with it." The Watcher suggested and Buffy nodded. One step at a time.

"Morning," It was Doyle coming out to join them followed by Cordelia with cups of coffee in their hands and they sat down on a little outside sofa. Buffy then looked to them.

"Did you know Willow was going to raise Angel?" Buffy asked.

"That's a way to start a fine morning," Doyle deadpanned but nodded. "It was all talk though. We had wishful thinking."

"Yeah like wouldn't it be great if we could bring Angel back." Cordelia stated. "But it was just talk we had no idea Willow actually went out and researched and looked. Then the night before last she said she had everything and we were going to do it." That was it in a nutshell.

"Did you miss the party?" Buffy asked wondering why they weren't with Willow.

"Backed out." Doyle answered. "I told her it was wrong that it went against everything we do and what Angel did. I think Xander backed out but Willow guilt tripped him. Anya just follows Xander and Oz well. Oz just wanted to make nothing happened to Willow but I don't think he wanted her to do it." So from what both Buffy and Giles heard is the team was against this and Willow went ahead anyways. Even if they all backed out she was still going to do it.

Buffy knew she was a bit harsh last night. Last night was stressful but she didn't regret what was said. Xander should have backed out. "We were going to tell you yesterday but then well…shit happened."

"Thank you," Buffy meant it.

"How is he?" Cordelia asked and Buffy shrugged.

"He didn't sleep much. He seems ok I think." Buffy wasn't sure not enough time has passed yet. "Maybe once he gets back in the swing of things then maybe I don't know." It was going to be a very long day. Just then the slayer was here and every just felt like smiling as he came out. They all got up and to greet and hug him. Once that was over Angel and Buffy sat on the swinging sofa and just went at a gentle swing.

"Wish we could celebrate but the town is well…yeah." Doyle then sipped his coffee.

"It's ok." Angel assured him. "Honestly I kind of want to go on patrol."

"You don't have to right away Angel." Giles assured him. "I mean we can handle it let you have some time off, rest." Angel felt the need to get back to work it'll keep him sane.

"I know but I am the slayer." He added and just then the last person of the house was awake.

"It's alive." Doyle announced as Dawn sat on the other side of Angel and rested her head on his shoulder.

"No school right?" She asked to be sure.

"No," Buffy answered and Dawn felt relieved. "Need to go into town see what damage has been done."

"You think they destroyed the magic shop?" Cordelia asked as Angel, Buffy and Dawn continued to rock a little on the swinging sofa.

"Watch it be the last thing standing." Doyle smirked and Giles nodded sipping his tea. This was peaceful though. Just them together the six of them. This was nice and it felt like the last four months didn't happen as Angel was here. He was really here again and alive. "Well, I say who's up for some pancakes?" Doyle was really saying since they had the morning off Buffy should make breakfast.

"Or we could all just go back to sleep." Dawn added and that was true the sun had just started to rise and they could go back to sleep. Going back to sleep did sound nice.

"Then pancakes." Doyle added in as they all stood up to go back to sleep or at least just lounge about and be lazy before things get crazy.

"Yes Doyle I'll make breakfast." Buffy confirmed and Angel smiled a little. Maybe today won't be so bad after all.

* * *

The day started early for the people of Sunnydale as they needed to put the town back together. Life goes on in this town as usual. The shopkeepers were hard at work. Cops patrolled the streets to help and assist. But while the vampires either left completely or retreated to the sewers and the Hellions ran as fast as they could one thing stayed.

This thing wasn't a part of the wrecking of Sunnydale. It came from somewhere else, deep from the earth. The thing stayed within the shadows and felt like a homing beacon calling to it and it neared the ruins of the high school. It didn't come from the Hell Mouth but it was from Hell. There was no way to get back but did it really want to go back?

* * *

Angel was in the bathroom finishing up. While he had a bath last night something about a shower makes you feel refreshed and alive. He had to use Buffy's girly shampoos and soaps but she did keep his cologne. He was shaving right now and again he didn't have his razor or shaving cream and was using Buffy's things. Pink razors and frilly smelling shaving cream. This knocks his slayer status down a bit. He thought about keeping the stubble but for some reason it made him look very tired and worn.

Once he was done he hoped the cologne will mask the…apple and pears scent. He wiped his face clean and Angel then looked in the mirror seeing himself. Angel saw the necklace, he could see parts of the Igone tattoo and the Triquetra Knot that matched Buffy's. He slightly turned and saw the small outline of his Griffin tattoo. And then the Vampire Slayer words written in Greek were still on the inside of his wrist. He was made whole not missing anything. He grabbed his black shirt and started to button it up and let the last few stay unbutton.

Angel then went back looking into the mirror seeing himself in the face. He always seemed to look older than he really was. He's only twenty but he doesn't feel like it even now more so than ever. People his age were in college, living life, partying, figuring out who they are. But he already knew his purpose well he did at one time but now not so much.

Angel turned the light off and walked into the bedroom seeing Buffy was dressed and she looked up. He was still here and looked like Angel. She can smell the cologne and she missed it. That scent brought back a flood of memories and she never thought she would smell that again. She tracked him as he reached for his jacket and something compelled her to hug him. So when Angel turned around he was met with Buffy wrapping her arms around him.

Everything that made him, him, unique all came back. The cologne, the smell of the leather, the unique scent that was just him, the warmth, it was all here and she missed it, she missed it bad. But it was all here again. Angel was caught off guard for a moment but then held her. Angel might never know how much Buffy actually missed him or even understand. She pulled away looking up at him.

"Sorry," It was more breath than voice and Angel already saw the tears forming again. "Sorry, I just," She was trying to not let anything surface but she missed all of that. He then pulled her into another hug and she accepted it and rested her head on his shoulder comfortably. Buffy had a small smile on her face as it was really coming together, Angel was home again.

Breakfast was done and now it was time to look at the town and damage can actually be seen. Everyone at the mansion left and headed out to the cars and Angel saw the Mustang. Of course Buffy took him home in it last night but he was out and come to think of it last night was a blur. Now seeing his car again did make him smile. Just then Buffy tossed the keys to him meaning he was driving and Dawn smiled.

Angel was anxious to get behind the wheel and got in. The car hasn't changed as he turned the keys in the ignition and it roared and damn he did miss that sound. Dawn had to sit in the back and was missing the front seat but then again it felt like old times. Angel put the gear stick into first and driving stick is like riding a bike, he could never forget. Giles looked from his car smiling as he followed Angel out from the property and he too missed this.

Angel made the left out on the road and it would be a two-mile stretch of nothing before they got into town. The windows were down and it felt good as Buffy sat next to him. She did have a smile on her face as things felt right with the world. And for Angel sometimes driving made him the most relax and right now he was relaxed, this felt good.

* * *

Angel pulled up to the magic shop and the widow was smashed out so it meant they had to do inventory to see what was taken or destroyed and magic there were no ingredients that screamed bad mojo could be made. Oz's van was here meaning Willow was here too and she was. Anya was with them but no Xander as they waited outside.

But for the three of them to see the black Mustang with Angel at the wheel pulling up, it gave them chills. He was really here again. They could hear the radio going and the song seemed fitting with Back in Black playing. Angel shut the car off not sure if he was ready to face Willow the person who brought him back. He should thank her right?

"Always liked the guy's choice in music." Oz commented while the rest of the team got out of the cars. Once again for the three waiting by the magic shop doors seeing Angel in his leather jacket, the button up shirt that wasn't completely button, wearing the dark blue jeans and black boots, the slayer was back.

Everyone met up and after last night's conversion this had all the potential to be very awkward. Giles looked to the door of the magic shop and saw it was broken so he walked in. But before Angel walked in something caught his attention well at least he thought something did as he looked behind him. There was nothing there and then he looked into the magic shop and walked in. The place wasn't all that bad, it could be worse as everyone gathered inside.

"So," Willow would be the first to break the ice. "Where do we start?"

"In the center work our way out." Giles looked around. "We need to do an inventory see what is missing." Giles then looked to the group. "Willow, I need you to see if any books, potions, anything of that nature points to something that can be bad." Willow then looked to Buffy and the vampire didn't give any sign of disapproval. "Anya, hit the invoices and cash register." The ex-demon nodded and went to work. "Buffy, Cordy, Dawn, help me clean up anything broken. Angel, Doyle and Oz start rebuilding." Once again everyone has a job to do. "Wait, where's Xander?" Giles asked.

* * *

Xander was at the high school. Most of the debris was gone and they had to survey any damage to the new lumber and building materials. Not much was ruined a few things were missing and they would have redo the land a little bit. But by the end of the day everything should be back in order to start pouring the foundation for the new Sunnydale High School. Actually that's one thing the group will have to tell Angel.

* * *

"They really want to rebuild it?" Angel asked as he sat at the table in the magic shop. The floor was swept and all the broken glass and what not was cleaned up. A board was put over the broken window until Giles had it repaired.

"Well, once the portal opened it kind of smashed the school down." Dawn answered. "And you know Sunnydale has brilliant people." That was thing about this town. The people knew there were monsters and they come from the school or some do. They know what happened at the school and yet they will build on it.

"Well, actually the town's people voted against rebuilding the high school there." Giles started as he looked in the books of his supplies.

"Three gallons of chicken feet!" Buffy yelled and Giles looked into the book and nodded.

"Thank you!" And it meant that was good. "It was the City Council who override the vote and wanted to rebuild there." The Watcher finished and that confused Angel.

"Don't worry we can burn it back down." Oz assured the slayer as Angel remembered that night. "Xander says there hasn't been much happening there unless you count the demon snake."

"The Mayor?" Angel asked.

"No the one that had that freaky venom and bit Xander, he almost lost his mind." Cordelia answered as she came in with coffee for everyone. Angel looked confused as he does not remember that. "Oh right you were…" Cordelia stopped herself. "Not here. Yeah some demon had these snakes, one got loose and the venom would make a person crazy and make their heart explode. Then the snake would eat the heart pieces."

"But Buffy, Cordelia, Willow and I killed the demon and all his snakes. It was gross." Dawn added and Willow smiled a little was Buffy came out and went to get her coffee. "Except Xander really did freak out."

"Oh the snake?" Buffy asked and Dawn nodded.

"Sounds like an awesome summer." Angel added seeing that they did succeed at the mission.

"Oh that's not even the half of it." Willow joined in. "Besides taking out the vampires which we've gotten really good at, there was Samhain, we had two really old vampires come back Rick and Nemo. The re-released Elizabeth but Dawn handled it well." Angel's eyes widen and the whole group realized Angel wasn't ready for this yet. "Oh and Dawn was possessed, two other vampires showed up from Buffy's past and,"

"Willow," Oz cut her off and then she looked to Angel seeing his face realizing that he hasn't been completely informed about everything. And once more she has dug herself a hole. Angel looked to Buffy as she stood there. Everyone was uncomfortable now since Willow brought up Elizabeth and that she did return.

"Sounds interesting." Angel looked to Buffy meaning they need to talk about Elizabeth and Dawn. He stood up and she came around the table as they headed to the back of the shop to talk in private. Angel walked into the storage room first while Buffy closed the door behind her. Angel let out a sigh and then turned around and faced her.

"Yes, I was going to tell you ok just," Buffy paused. "Was hoping it would be tonight or just not at this moment." She looked to Angel. "The vampires Rick and Nemo they brought Elizabeth back. Nemo was just nasty but Rick planned all this out. Took out my soul because he wanted to find his sister just wanted to keep the team busy."

"Sister?" Angel asked and Buffy nodded.

"According to Rick he and his sister Victoria were both slayers." Buffy added and now Angel looked confused. "Giles and I are still looking into that but according to Rick he was the first male slayer just history forgot. He lost his sister and came here but unleashed Elizabeth saying something how Dawn needed to face her fear." Angel stood there listening to Buffy. Elizabeth came back and he wasn't here to stop it. "The team followed your command on putting my soul back."

"And Dawn?" Angel asked. Dawn has only heard of Elizabeth she never faced her.

"Dawn beat the crap out of her." Buffy answered with a small smile. Angel had to smile a little. "I'll let her tell you that story but she might embellish a little. Gave her the katana for it."

"What about her being possessed?" Angel needed to know what that was about.

"A demon came out of Hell when Glory opened the portal and he managed to stay when you closed it. He's the…Halloween god I guess," Buffy didn't know how to explain it.

"Samhain?" Angel asked Buffy was always impressed at Angel's wide range of knowledge.

"Yeah, he was going to re-open the Hell Mouth and to do it he had to summon very powerful demons from Hell." Angel could tell Buffy was uncomfortable but why. "One of the demons…that demon never went back and took over Dawn for a few hours a few weeks after Samhain." She made seem like it wasn't a big deal but Angel could tell it was. "The demon was…Cruciate it's name is Cruciate."

Angel could see that name made Buffy nervous and upset. "The name means torture and…" She hasn't told anyone this until Cruciate showed up. "He was the demon that tortured me in Hell. He was summoned here because he is very powerful and then to torture me on earth he took Dawn." Buffy couldn't look at Angel because Dawn was possessed and it shouldn't have happened. "Cruciate is still out there, he's not Hell yet. But he promised to take me back." Buffy didn't look at Angel the whole time.

As before Hell is something Buffy doesn't talk about to anyone. It's not that she can't or even won't but the torture and punishment never changed for the hundred years she was there. Just then she felt Angel's hand under her chin as he gently pulled it in his direction. He could tell she was ashamed and embarrassed for Elizabeth's return and allowing a demon especially one she knows to be around anyone here.

"It's ok Buffy." Angel assured because obviously everyone was ok. Buffy leaned in resting her head on his shoulder. She wished Angel was there when it all happened especially when she met Cruciate face to face for the first time in three years. That night after it all happened she broke in silence away from everyone. She had no one to cry to at the time. Buffy felt Angel's arm wrap around Buffy's shoulder as she finally felt had the shoulder she needed to cry on or just rest against. She needed this about two months ago. But she had it now.

Angel stepped outside from the magic shop and what happened last night seemed to go away. There was some awkwardness like Buffy and Willow might exchange looks but not words. For Buffy she learned it was Willow who pushed for Angel's return even when she was told not to. Angel pulled out a pack of cigarettes and took one out and lit it. He knows he shouldn't smoke. He's known this since he's started but for some reason he felt a lot of anxiety at the moment.

The magic shop was getting cleaned up and should be open up for business tomorrow. He was waiting on Buffy so they could look around the town and see what damage was done. Angel took a drag on the cigarette and blew out the smoke and it felt good he felt his nerves calm down. Angel went to take another drag and then looked across the way and saw something sitting there. It was black, black as night. It seemed to have a human form but behind it, it appeared to have wings but the wings looked broken and torn. Maybe that's the way they are. Angel couldn't see eyes but he knew this thing was staring at him.

"Angel?" Angel jumped a little as Buffy came from the shop. Angel looked to her and then back across the street and there was nothing there. Buffy then looked at the direction he was looking. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah," Angel continued to stare at whatever he was looking even though it was gone. Angel tossed the cigarette to the ground and he and Buffy headed to the Mustang and got in. They were just going to drive around for a little while and survey the town.

* * *

Buffy didn't really pay attention but it wasn't until Angel stopped the car did she realize where they were and looked over seeing the land where the high school was. The last time Angel was here the school still stood well parts of it. It was gone now ready to be built.

"Angel?" Buffy asked but he just got out of the car and headed to the fence. It was fenced off unless you were actually working here. Even the tower that hung over the Hell Mouth was gone. Angel walked right up to the gate and even grabbed it looking in. Buffy got out of the car and stood behind him. "Angel?" Buffy asked again but she got no response as Angel started to walk following the fence and walked in through an opening. Buffy quickly followed knowing they weren't supposed to be here but Angel didn't care. The east side of the school is where everything was getting done they were on the west side.

Angel continued to walk hearing the construction going on in the background. He continued to walk and then stopped and Buffy knew where they were. Well this was as close as they were going to get with all the construction going on. Angel then looked up where the makeshift tower was.

'_Dawn's eyes were already watering as he looked to her._

"_Angel no," Dawn protested but Angel made sure they were eye to eye now. _

_"Angel no," Dawn protested but Angel made sure they were eye to eye now as he hunched over looking to his little sister. He understands why he's felt the way he has, how death is his gift. Death gives life. In death others will live including Dawn._

_"Dawn, it's ok," Angel assured and Dawn shook her head crying. "You're going to be fine," Angel's voice was in a whisper. "You're going to beat this world I know it." Dawn nodded with tears because this is what Angel did, he always sacrificed himself for those he loved and Dawn was one. "You do what is right ok Dawn, do what is right and don't ever give up ok." Dawn nodded as the tears ran down her cheeks. "You remember everything I've taught you, you remember to stay alive in here," Angel pointed to Dawn's head and then to her heart. "And in here, you heard?"_

_"I heard." Dawn sobbed. "I promise I will." She cried._

_"Remember that I love you ok, I love you," Angel pulled her close and Dawn sobbed in his embrace but she didn't want to let go. She felt safe in her brother's arms and she didn't want that safety to let go._

_"Love you too." Dawn could barely get it out. Buffy stood there realizing this is how it was going to end, self sacrifice, that's why she can't save him. Buffy already had tears seeing big brother and little sister holding each other.'_ Angel came back to reality again for a moment.

Buffy continued to stand there waiting to see what he was going to do. Angel continued to stare where the platform was. It wasn't a high place when it was built so in all reality the jump would not have killed him. It would have hurt and left some damage. It was the energy, the portal's energy that killed him. Then Angel looked to Buffy as she stood there.

'_"It's blood Buffy, my blood. I know what it means that death is my gift." Buffy stood there in disbelief and shook her head no with tears fighting not to break down as Angel got closer to her. Dawn stilled cried as these two lovers were about to say their finally good bye._

_"No, Angel there has to be another way," Buffy begged and she felt him cup her cheeks and they rested their foreheads against each other's._

_"You know what I have to do," His voice was soft and calm. "Buffy listen to me, listen because there's not a lot of time," There was never time and she's been told this so many times. Buffy was already crying and was in shambles. "I love you, I do. Promise me no matter what happens you will never stop fighting. You've fought the monster inside and I want you to keep fighting. It's easy to give up but don't. Please Buffy don't give up," He begged and Buffy nodded. "Don't give up, we never give up, we fight until the end."'_

She was doing just that even to this day. She has yet to give in and hasn't given up knowing it's been hard. She's kept her promise. He then could remember that passionate kiss they shared and for a moment during that kiss he almost didn't want to jump. But he did because it's what needed to be done. _'Buffy looked to the clock tower and it was one minute to seven thirty._

_"Oh god," She sobbed and fell apart. "There's not enough time, it's not enough time." She sobbed uncontrollably as this was happening, this was really happening. She knew it was going to but god, she wished it never would. Seeing Buffy break down, shattering like this in his arms Angel couldn't bare it. He didn't want leave her but this is what he had to do. Angel tried not to cry but couldn't hold it back._

_"Shh, Buffy, please," He begged her as she sobbed even harder. They pulled each other in for another tight hug because they would never hug again. Buffy let out a cry and it was in sadness and pain, she felt like she was dying. Angel cried too, holding on for a moment longer. Dawn broke down because she will never see them together again._

_"I won't forget," Buffy managed to get in between the sobs. "I promise I'll never forget, I'll never forget, I'll never forget, I'll never forget," She repeated over and over and he squeezed her tighter. They pulled away sharing one last tender kiss. Angel looked at her cupping her cheeks and the tears were gone, he looked at peace. There it was, that look, that look knowing he was going to die and he wanted it. This was the sixth time she's seen it and she never wanted to see it from him._

_"I love you," He whispered and she nodded._

_"I love you," She repeated back meaning every word. He kissed her forehead and she closed her eyes hoping time would stop. Maybe this was a dream and she'll wake up._

_"Good night love." Angel then pulled away and she opened her eyes seeing him run to the portal and he jumped in. It hurt for a moment, just one moment and it stopped. The pain stopped for Angel, the peace settled in. It felt right, this was what he had to do and it felt right. The fight was over for him and he's won.'_

It was over then, it felt like everything ended perfectly and now he was back. Angel looked to where he fell although by the time he hit the ground he was dead. His lifeless body fell just a few feet from the entrance to the Hell Mouth. He died keeping it from opening and for all intensives purposes he succeeded.

"Angel?" Buffy asked.

"Why am I here?" Angel asked with his back to her and Buffy stood there confused at the question. "I was brought back, why?" He then faced her. "Why?" He asked again.

"Willow," Buffy paused for a moment. "Willow thought you were trapped somewhere like in Hell."

"Did you want me to come back?" Angel asked and that was a hard question to answer.

"No, yes," That was the answer. "I did everything you asked but it was so hard. It was so hard and up until last night it wasn't getting any easier." Buffy had tears. "But seeing you again it's like…it's like a dream for me and I don't know if I'm awake or not." Buffy looked around remembering when she saw his lifeless body and how she sat next to him hoping he would wake up. "I missed you but I never wanted you to come back to this awful world." Angel then faced back to where he jumped to his death just taking another moment to remember what it was like to finally be free.

* * *

The town will be up and running for the most part tomorrow. It's been a long day for everyone with Angel being back. They didn't go on patrol because of all the excitement with Angel back. Everyone seemed happy and Angel sat there feeling very lost but on the outside he seemed ok for them. Right now Angel was laying in bed wide-awake. Buffy was next to him asleep holding his arm like a small child held their stuffed animal when sleeping. Her head was resting on his arm and she was sleeping peacefully.

Angel continued to lay there and looked over seeing the clock reading two in the morning. He should try and close his eyes but every time he did he thought he was going to wake up in his own coffin. So he didn't close his eyes and carefully wiggled out of Buffy's arms. She didn't stir as he took a second to watch her. This was the second night that she was getting the most sleep since last year.

Angel got out of bed and walked to the balcony and opened the door. He stepped outside into the cool air and took a deep breath. It felt like he couldn't breathe at the moment. He walked to the ledge and leaned against looking out. It was quiet out here and it felt good to be alone. Angel buried his face in his hands letting out a sigh. He knows everyone was happy he was back but could he tell them that he wasn't?

Angel pulled his hands away and then his eyes widen. Something was standing down on the ground. It was the same black wing thing he saw earlier today. Angel stood up and continued to look at it. Was he going crazy? Maybe he was but to be sure Angel went back inside silently closing the doors to not wake Buffy. He then went to leave the room and then looked to the sleeping vampire in bed. He should wake her, tell her what he just saw. She can help, he trusts her the most but instead Angel opened the door and silently left.

He walked very quietly down the hall with it's little nightlight giving it's little light to guide him. But then the little light flickered and Angel stopped dead in his tracks. The flickering stopped and that prompt him to pick up his pace. Angel headed downstairs and went to the training room and saw the two crossbows mounted next to each other. The new one Buffy had made for him was slightly bigger and he decided to take it out for a spin. He reached for it and loaded it and made sure he had extra arrows and left.

Angel went out the garden and then started to look. He would walk around for a little bit and then go back inside. Maybe it's because he had no sleep he was seeing things. Angel was quiet as he walked checking and he won't deny it he like the feel of this new crossbow. Just then Angel heard something and spun around.

"Jesus," Angel muttered seeing Spike there.

"Just call me Spike." Angel lowered the crossbow. "What are you doing out here in the middle of the night slayer?"

"Should ask the same." Angel added and Spike nodded.

"I patrol the grounds at night." Spike answered and it was true. While everyone sleeps he watches the mansion. It's a target but not an open one.

"Are we paying you to do that?" Angel asked and Spike smiled.

"No," Again it was true. "I keep a watch out here. When you…went on vacation everyone was not up to speed. Kept my eye on things although Buffy had this place super locked down." Spike went on. "Spells, charm bags, holy water," Buffy took every measure to keep this place and it's people safe. "She sleeps with holy water under the bed and a knife under her pillow."

Angel knows that he felt it last night when he was just laying there. "The Bit," Meaning Dawn, "She does the same. But yeah this place is pretty evil proof. So why are you out here?"

"Thought I saw something." Angel looked around as he could hear the crickets, the whispering bushes and the other various noises the night makes. "If this place is so evil proof…how did Dawn get possessed?"

"Cruciate is a powerful demon. It probably took a while but he finally broke in." Spike answered. "He was a douchbag too hated the demon. So what did you think you saw?" Spike asked as they continued to stand out on the property.

"I don't know." And the slayer didn't know. He didn't tell Spike he saw one of the lights in the mansion flickering.

"I know what you need mate." Spike then motioned to follow him.

Out in the backside of the mansion Angel sat and waited. He still had his crossbow and continued to look around for the shadow. Just then he heard Spike and looked up seeing the vampire had two beer bottles in his hand. Spike sat down next to Angel handed him a beer. Angel opened it and took a sip while Spike pulled out a pack of cigarettes and hand one to Angel and even lit it for him. It was just two guys sharing a smoke and a beer.

"You know slayer," Spike started as blew some smoke out. "I won't pretend to know what you're going though. But I do know a thing about rising from the dead and breaking free from your own coffin." Angel looked to Spike as he had his elbows on his knees holding the beer bottle with both hands and the cigarette between two fingers. "You're honey does too. As vampires it was pretty easy to get over it." Spike was saying he needed to talk to someone about it. He needed to tell someone where he was and how he's feeling.

"Surprise you stuck around." Angel then took a drag and Spike shrugged.

"No place to go I guess. When you kill your own kind you start to make enemies." That was Spike's reasons but those weren't the real reasons. The real reasons were actually upstairs sleeping. "Well, I'm no shrink either but something tells me you aren't exactly happy to be here."

"Just need to get use to being back." Angel assured Spike or maybe he was assuring himself. "Can't look upset or bothered or they worry."

"But if you act too happy they worry." Spike added and that was true. "I know they're all hovering making sure you don't start turning weird or wanting brains." Angel had to smile a little. "You want me to take them out? Give me a hell of a headache, but I couldn't probably thin the herd a little."

"Thanks for the offer." And Angel meant it. He has felt crowded all day with everyone even Dawn hovered over him. The only person who actually kept their distance was Buffy and Giles. In fact the whole day those two were barely seen. He would see them working while everyone else studied him. Dawn latched on to him and it felt like he had to pry her off.

"Once you start slaying I think you'll get better, takes time I mean you were in Hell." Spike went on and Angel looked to him. That's why he was brought back because they all thought he was in Hell. It made sense and it was a logical conclusion but it wasn't true.

"Yeah." Angel took another drag on his cigarette. Angel sat there thinking about today though. Other then the drive around Sunnydale and going to the place where he died he didn't see Buffy much. Angel sat with Dawn after dinner and stayed with her until his little sister fell asleep. When he finally went to his room Buffy was asleep. He knows he needs to talk to her. She might not be able to solve the problems but she will listen and she will not judge.

Angel walked the mansion and made sure everything was good. Spike was out walking the grounds again and he'll be gone by sunrise. Everything was quiet as Angel headed upstairs and then went to Dawn's room and looked in. His sister was still asleep and then he opened the door to his room and closed it quietly behind him. He started for the bed but stopped as he saw Buffy sleeping. She hadn't moved since he left.

He hasn't given her much attention and she was probably the one who needed it the most. She just told him how hard it was for her. She's kept this group together, she's kept it alive and safe. She's kept herself together and there were plenty of times for her to actually give up. He gave up once and walked out on them for a whole summer. But she didn't, she stayed, she stayed and continued to fight. Buffy has always been that shadow and at the end of the day she's done more for this group, more for him than anyone will ever know.

If he can open up to her then maybe he'll be ok. But he has to open up. Right now though Buffy does need him. Just the way she was holding him before he got out of bed meant she was afraid to let him go again. She can if she had to and for Angel, Buffy was the real deal. She was a hero in all this but she won't allow herself to admit it. She has kept this town safe and has stopped the Hell Mouth from opening on her own while facing her demon torturer. If anyone around here deserved a break it was her.

Angel climbed into the bed and then looked at her as she slept. He could tell she didn't sleep much. It wasn't all because he was gone although that was a big factor. She would have nightmares, she dreamt about Hell again, the stress of protecting everyone, the stress of not knowing what will happen. It's taken its toll on her. When he was around they shared those stresses but once he made the jump it all fell to her. And she's done and always has done the best she could with what she had. Maybe he'll never appreciate her enough even though he's always grateful to her. Just as Angel was about reach out to her there was a soft knock on the door.

He felt a huge sting in his chest as he wanted to be with Buffy. They were together last night but instead of holding her all night he just sat there. And during the day he was either quiet or having people flutter around him. He hasn't spent the time he needed and wanted with her as she was waiting patiently for him. Every time he went to turn his attention to Buffy someone else wanted him and this was no different. Angel climbed out of the bed looking to Buffy making sure she was asleep. Angel made it to the door and it was Dawn.

"I thought I heard something." Dawn sounded groggy and Angel left the room shutting the door behind him to check the mansion again. It was probably nothing and just Dawn's way of saying she want to be with her brother. Once that was done he went to Dawn's room and with out words he knew Dawn wanted him to stay with her.

Angel wasn't asleep well not deep enough because he opened his eyes. He slowly sat up and then saw Dawn's clock. He's been in here for a while. He loved his sister but he wanted to be with Buffy before everyone wakes up and starts to study him. Only problem was Dawn seemed to have a tight grip on him and he knew if he pulls away she'll wake up.

Angel managed to get away from Dawn without waking her. He went to his room, shut and locked the door behind him. Angel crawled into the bed and then since his return he finally watched Buffy sleep. He smiled a little and leaned in kissing her forehead and just stayed there for a moment. He then rested his forehead against hers. He wanted to wake her but hated waking her. Angel rolled to his back hoping he can close eyes and not be afraid of waking up in a box. He then heard a groan meaning Buffy was becoming aware she wasn't where she felt asleep.

"Angel?" It was a whisper and Angel rolled over and before she could ask anything else he kissed her. She was somewhat awake for the kiss but liked it. Angel kind of wanted to ask Buffy if they wanted to leave and just get away so no one will knock on the door and bother them. They could but then everyone would freak out and search. They'll make do here and Angel pulled her in for a hug and rolled onto his back.

"You don't sleep do you." Angel whispered and Buffy shrugged.

"Four hours, it's fine." Angel then ran his fingers through her hair. She looked so tired that's one thing he picked up on when he came back. "I'm ok. I know you aren't sleeping but then again you just got back." Maybe that's why, he hasn't adjusted yet.

"Can I ask you something?" Angel wanted to know and Buffy nodded. "When you woke up as a vampire, did you ever have dreams about waking up in your coffin again?"

"Angel," She knew what this was about. It's a horrible experience and she never thought he'd actually go through it. "You're not going to wake up there I promise. You'll wake up here with me." Angel just pulled her in for a hug and she was warm again. She pulled away and then sat up while getting on top and straddling him. Angel sat up while placing both hands on her cheeks and kissed her. They had about two hours before the mansion would wake up. The clothes came off pretty quickly as they were just in PJ bottoms, sweats and shirts.

They have until sunrise to be together because then everyone will want to ask Angel how he's doing, look to see if he's changing and anything else to indicate if something was wrong. In all honesty Angel didn't want to think about walking passed that door. Buffy didn't ask how he was she waited until he was ready to express it. She didn't hound him she just sat quietly. She wasn't going to judge because she no reason to. So here, in the room was the best place to be.

Also he got to be with her finally. That's what he wanted all day just to be alone with her because she didn't ask him every five minutes if he was ok. Can he just stay here? Does he have to go back into reality when the sun rises? For now there was no need to think about that he just needed to focus on the here and now and that was Buffy. The only good thing about coming back was that she was still here and still the same. That's something he can always count on.

Tonight was better than last night. Last night was something fast because Buffy wasn't sure if it was a cruel dream that would leave her crying when she woke up. Because she woke up and he was still here it was all real. So tonight she can actually enjoy it. So they kissed, caressed and felt each other. Angel was fine for now, the feeling of being unhappy and alone was gone at the moment.

Buffy looked up to him as he rocked, things will get better he just needs time. Angel leaned in for more kisses and she wanted more too. In another minute he'll collapse on her and just maybe they can sleep.

* * *

Dawn woke up, got dressed and ready but when neither Angel or Buffy came out of the room she was worried. She did have school today and she lightly knocked on the door. Inside the room Angel and Buffy were asleep, in a deep sleep. They both needed it especially Buffy. Buffy had both her arms wrapped around Angel's waist and her head was half on his chest half on his stomach. Angel had one arm around her and the other was hanging off the side of bed. They didn't hear the knock and even if they did they weren't going to answer. The outside will have to wait as they were on their own terms right now and they both needed the sleep and to just be wrapped in each other.

_It was a dark place. There was no place to go as he reached out. There were walls everywhere. He banged on the walls wondering where he was. He couldn't see anything but felt the walls and it felt like they were caving in._

_"Buffy!" Angel yelled for her. "Buffy! Help!" He tried to hold the walls while he was on his back and had no room to move. "Buffy!"_

Angel sat up looking around. His quick and violent waking up made Buffy wake up too. He looked around and just like she promised he wasn't in the box. But he still felt trapped.

"Angel," Buffy was woken out of the deep sleep she was actually getting. "It's ok." She whispered and he looked to her. "It's ok," And then she hugged him. His heart was racing in fear but it started to slow down. He took in a deep breath holding her and he was shaking a little. "It's ok." They both laid back down in the bed and Buffy got a glance of the clock. It was light outside Buffy could tell by the light trying to go through the curtains. The clock was reading eight thirty in the morning. Dawn should be in school by now and either Giles or Doyle took her.

The mansion was empty when both Angel and Buffy came downstairs and to the kitchen. It was nice to be left alone though and they needed it. But it was short lived as some one walked into the mansion, it was Willow. She was probably here to see if Angel has changed in anyway. They were coming up to that seventy-two hour mark. The tension between the witch and the vampire was very thick. They have yet to speak.

"Morning," Willow greeted them and Buffy just turned her back to Willow and went back into the kitchen. Willow then looked to Angel as he sat at the table looking to the witch. "How you feel?" Willow asked as she sat down just a few chairs down.

"I'm fine." Angel answered as he had a cup of coffee and sipped it. In the kitchen Buffy could hear what was going and she couldn't have Willow here. Something about the redhead made her nervous. She was able to raise the dead and to do so you have to be powerful. Willow was here to not see if Angel was ok but she was still looking for the thank you she hasn't gotten yet. Coming here asking how Angel was just the cover up.

"Maybe tonight we can go on patrol? I mean I think we got the vampires running scared now that slayer is back." Willow had a smile as Angel sat there. Part of Angel wanted to patrol maybe that'll help him a little. "Plus the town is getting back to normal so yeah." Angel didn't say anything as he sat there in silences. "Angel?"

"I'm fine." It was a snap because that's the tone Willow had. How many times will he get asked this question. He wasn't going to find out as he got up and walked out to the back. Buffy heard the whole conversion and stood there as Willow got up watching Angel leave. She then went to meet up with Buffy and the blonde vampire looked to the witch.

"Is he ok?" Willow wanted to know.

"If he's not," Buffy finally said something to her. "I'll deal with it myself." Meaning if Angel goes bad, he turns into something else Buffy will end it. Those were the words spoken between the two. That's what hurt Buffy the most the fact that something can go wrong and she would have to watch Angel die for a third time all because Willow wanted to use magic for her own cause. Willow never took in the considerations the rest of the team did and went ahead bringing someone back. No one should return from the dead least of all one of their own.

"Buffy, I did you a favor." Willow was getting tired of this. "I brought him back for you and Dawn." Buffy didn't say anything to her.

Outside Angel stood there looking into the distance seeing the shadow with wings again. It was staring at him. Angel had no weapons with him to take it out. They just stared at each other and Angel wondered what it was. It shouldn't be here that much was felt. It shouldn't be here one because of the protection placed on the mansion and it's grounds. And two it felt out of place like it was taken from another world and placed here much like Angel was.

Angel started back inside but he stopped as he felt a little dizzy and then looked to the wall of nearby paintings. In one painting it was of a river passing through the woods at least that's what it should be. But Angel saw the river was blood and the forest was on fire. Angel closed his eyes and reopened them hoping the image would go away. It did but he didn't like what he saw. Maybe he just needed more sleep but as he walked he saw something drip to the floor and when he looked down it was blood.

Angel looked up to the ceiling seeing a pool of blood forming and he quickly walked around it wanting to get away. When he turned back it was gone. Something wasn't right but was he seeing things or just going crazy? Angel headed back to the dining area and Willow was leaving the kitchen and Angel stopped dead in his tracks seeing her. Her eyes were black, her hair black and he saw blue veins all over her. Willow smiled at him a wicked smile.

"It's you and me kid, we're going to ride our way down to Hell. It's going to be great and it won't hurt one bit." Willow's voice was even different. Angel closed his eyes and took in a deep breath and then Willow was normal again.

"Angel?" She asked and the slayer just walked away and wanted to hide in his room. Buffy came out as soon as Angel started to walk away. She wanted to follow him make sure he was ok but then again he needs to be alone too. Angel made it up to his room and sat on the edge of the bed and started to here whispering like thousands of people were talking to him. He closed his eyes trying to shut it out. It wasn't going away though.

Angel then looked up seeing Buffy standing there. He needed to tell her what he's seeing and hearing. Just then something came out from behind her. It looked like Buffy but it wasn't. The eyes, the smile it was different he knew who it was, Elizabeth.

"Look who's alive and kicking again." Elizabeth smiled to him.

"Angel, what's wrong please tell me." Buffy begged but the slayer looked away.

"Oh, god gag me. All soul having and sensitive. Oh baby tell me, let me hold your hand." Elizabeth mocked and Angel looked up to Elizabeth. Buffy could tell Angel wasn't looking at her though. Buffy went to look behind her but there was nothing. "Oh, she can't see me, it's just you can me sweetie."

"Angel?" Buffy continued to stand there knowing something was wrong.

"You're going crazy or maybe you were always crazy." Elizabeth leaned against the doorframe. "Or you're just as sane as I am." She smiled bigger. "I'll be honest I missed you, wasn't nearly as much fun when you were dead." Buffy then walked over to Angel and sat down next to him.

"Talk to me." She wanted to know what was happening. Then Elizabeth stood up straight and took out a knife and twirled it.

"Talk dirty to me Angel." Elizabeth smiled at him as she walked over and sat on the other side of Buffy.

"Buffy," Angel wasn't sure if he should say anything. Maybe he did come back wrong. Angel then saw a photo of him on the nightstand well it should be of him. It was cover in blood. Angel looked away as Elizabeth smiled.

"What are you seeing?" Buffy asked and he looked to her as Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Buffy holding the knife to her throat.

"This is fun isn't it, you don't know if this is real or not. So much better than HBO. The paint is starting to peel away." Elizabeth then cut the knife against Buffy throat, which caused Angel to get away. Buffy sat there though as nothing happened. Elizabeth laughed and did it again. "So much fun!" She had the biggest girlish glee look on her face.

"I, I can't," Angel stammered as Buffy stood up.

"Oh you can," Elizabeth went on. "You want to know how to end this well that's up to you. It ends when you can't take it anymore." Elizabeth explained as she laid in bed. "Oooo two of us in bed at the same time how much fun could we have."

"Angel what is it?" Buffy demanded.

"I see her." Angel answered as Elizabeth sat up.

"Who?" Buffy got closer to him.

"Elizabeth." Buffy then looked to the bed where Angel was staring at. She saw nothing but Angel saw Elizabeth waving to Buffy smiling. "She's right there." Then Elizabeth blew a kiss to Angel.

"Come on, we need to find Giles." That's the only thing they could do at this point.

"The man with the answers." Elizabeth got up and followed them and Angel wasn't sure if he could take this much longer. Buffy helped by doing one thing making sure he focused on her and only her even though Elizabeth danced around.

* * *

Now driving was going to be interesting so to make sure Angel doesn't drive off the road Buffy took the wheel. In the backseat was Elizabeth driving with them. The radio was off but Elizabeth was singing for them. But only Angel could hear it.

"Ooook-lahoma, where the wind comes sweepin' down the plain and the wavin' wheat can sure smell sweet!" Elizabeth carried on and Angel did everything to block it out. Buffy could see his distress. "When the wind comes right behind the rain. Oklahoma, ev'ry night my honey lamb and I sit alone and talk and watch a hawk makin' lazy circles in the sky."

"What's she saying?" Buffy asked as Angel looked very distressed.

"She's singing." Angel answered quickly. Buffy could only imagine what her alter ego was singing about. From Angel's looks it was something annoying too.

"We know we belong to the land and the land we belong to is grand! And when we say  
Yeeow! Ayipioeeay! We're only sayin' you're doin' fine, Oklahoma! Oklahoma O.K.!" Elizabeth continued on as Angel closed his eyes. Elizabeth leaned in and wrapped her arms around him still singing. Buffy would glance to keep her eye on him. Angel buried his face in his hands as he tried to not to listen but she was singing in his ear and smiling.  
"Okla-Okla-Okla-Okla-Okla-Okla-Okla-Okla-Okla-Okla-Okla-Okla...We know we belong to the land and the land we belong to is grand!"

Buffy reached out and put her hand onto his knee trying to offer him comfort as Elizabeth kept singing. "And when we say Yeeow! Aye-yip-aye-yo-ee-ay! We're only sayin' you're doin' fine, Oklahoma! Oklahoma O.K. L - A - H - O - M – A! OKLAHOMA! Yeeow!" Elizabeth ended the song smiling and kissed Angel's cheek. "This is so much fun are you having fun?" She then turned to Buffy who could not see her. "You having fun Buffy?" Buffy didn't response and then Elizabeth turned back to Angel and kissed his cheek again "God I've missed you Angel."

"Shut up!" Angel yelled and Elizabeth laughed and sat down in the backseat. Buffy looked to Angel and she had no idea what to do for him. Angel kept his eyes closed as Elizabeth kept on ranting.

At the magic shop everyone was busy. Willow was following Angel and Buffy here as she had no idea what was going on. Buffy pulled up and Angel got out of the car while Elizabeth climbed out too and three walked into the shop. Willow pulled up right behind them and raced to the shop.

"Giles!" Buffy called out and the Watcher came from the counter and he saw Angel was looking white, almost sick like. "We have problems."

"Giles!" Elizabeth called out but like Buffy, Giles could not see her. Angel closed his eyes trying to think of something nice.

* * *

Buffy explained to Giles what she knew so far and the Watcher looked to Angel. He sat quietly and that's all he saw. For Angel Elizabeth was sitting next to him pushing him and being annoying.

"Something had to have set it off." Giles started.

"Or something is wrong with Angel and he's going crazy." Anya added and everyone glared at her. Giles then went over to Angel and sat next to him.

"Hey," Giles wanted Angel to focus on him and the slayer looked up. "How long have you've been seeing things?" He asked.

"Well, you guys do hunt ghost and stuff, I think you're all crazy." Elizabeth added and Angel closed his eyes brushing it off. If anyone can help its Giles. Elizabeth got up and went to sit next to Giles so she can continue to distract Angel.

"Um," Angel had to think but it's hard to do that when you have someone constantly in your ear talking. "I saw a uh, some shadow with wings just outside yesterday."

"He's losing it." Elizabeth interrupted.

"Saw it again last night at the mansion and this morning too." Angel finished looking at Giles.

"That's not all you saw, come on." Elizabeth coaxed him.

"It's just not Elizabeth I see." Meaning he's seeing other things too. Giles nodded knowing he needs to help but they need to hit the books first.

"Research time!" Elizabeth clapped with startled Angel. The rest of the A-Team that was there knew something was going on and they wish they could see it. "You know Angel," Elizabeth scooted closer to him as Giles got up. "You save the world, you're the man who saved the world and now look at you. You're going crazy, hard to believe four months ago you gave the human race a second chance." Elizabeth then watched as the group went to start researching. "They brought you back from heaven. You're a fallen angel when you think about it. They clipped your wings and now you're in Hell, well Hell on earth."

"Shut up." Angel demanded and she smiled.

"Oh come on, that's what you think isn't it?" Elizabeth asked. "I mean you were in paradise living free and now you have to deal with all their shit again. All the human emotions and what make humans so worthless. You became above that and now you're back." Elizabeth got closer. "You should tell them what they did to you especially the witch."

"You're not real." Angel was trying to convince himself more than anything.

"Oh, I'm real and I'm just getting started. I want to crack you open." Elizabeth smiled. "I live and love to torture and come to think I'm torturing two of my favorite people. You because well look at you it hasn't even been a day yet. And then Buffy, she has to watch you." The soulless vampire then crawled on top of Angel. "Wanna have a round getting bored waiting for these people figure it out. It'll pass the time."

Angel looked away as Elizabeth was straddling him. "You've done Buffy but you have no idea what I can do." She smiled as him and Angel got up to pace. "Pacing won't help you. You know what you can do to make it stop and I can help you. I wanted to help Buffy." Angel stopped pacing and looked to her Elizabeth smiled. "Uh oh, someone's understanding." Angel looked away and had to go to Buffy.

Buffy was in the books and she was looking up demons along with Doyle and Cordelia. Xander and Anya left to hit the streets to see if anyone else could be going mental because last year there was a wave of madness. All possibilities had to be considered. Giles was looking up mental states of mind and Willow was giving him all she knew about the spell. Maybe not all of his mind came back intact. Again Giles thought Willow should have been smarter about this and not do it. Angel came into the room with Elizabeth skipping in behind him.

"I think I found it!" Buffy announced it.

"By Gorge I think she's got it." Elizabeth looked to Angel and Buffy came over from the table as everyone wanted to know as Buffy brought the book over. She showed Angel the picture. "Oooo, creepy."

"Yeah." Angel confirmed the picture as Giles took the book from Buffy to read it.

"They're called Ravens," Giles started. "Wing demons of Hell they eat the souls of Hell."

"Winner, winner chicken dinner." Elizabeth looked to Angel.

"How did it get here?" Cordelia asked. "And what does it want?"

"Well, they aren't really found on our plains that's the thing. They have to come out of Hell and are somewhat more like demon pets." Giles went on.

"Another demon crawled out of Hell?" Doyle asked and seems like it. "Ok, how?" Giles then looked to Willow.

"Care to explain what your spell did?" Giles wanted to make sure everyone knew.

"The spell opens up three places, Heaven, Hell and Earth. It allows the soul we want to come back." Willow summed it up.

"So you opened Hell up for a small amount of time?" Oz asked and Willow nodded.

"This Raven might have been at the opening and flew out but it doesn't explain Angel's hallucinations." Giles was still stumped.

"Oh, foiled again." Elizabeth interjected. "Looks like you are going crazy." Angel was still trying with all he had to ignore her.

"So killing it won't do anything for him?" Xander asked as he and Anya walked in catching the talk. Giles both sighed and shrugged at the same time. Maybe Angel really was losing it. "But it's following him."

"Angel was its ride so to speak so it's probably around here right now." Giles went on.

"Nice pet then Angel." Cordelia deadpanned and Angel ignored it.

"Looks like I'm camping here for a while then, should be fun." Elizabeth relaxed as she leaned up against Angel.

"Anything that stands out about Elizabeth?" Giles looked to Angel and he looked to his Watcher.

"She's driving me crazy." Angel answered.

"Ok one thing at a time then." Buffy had to do this in steps. First the Raven from Hell needs to go. "You say it's following him because he helped it out?" Giles nodded. "Then Angel can lead it to us, I'm sure cutting it's head off will do the trick."

"Oooo, don't you get all tingly when Buffy takes control?" Elizabeth asked to Angel and once again he tried to ignore it. "You can't kill it because while it's following you it has a master." Elizabeth then leaned into Angel and he leaned a way a little. "It's master knows everything so your plan won't work."

"It found me and I started to see Elizabeth." Angel spoke up and they all looked to him. "She's saying its master is here too." Elizabeth was trying to make them figure it out while having fun.

"It's master is a demon so what demon?" Anya asked.

"God you guys," Elizabeth was getting frustrated. "These are the people who save the world? They're the ones who foiled all my plans?" She then turned to Angel. "Really? I can't believe them, whinny, little brats destroyed me. I had a good thing going once nearly had what I wanted then you guys somehow seem to stumble on the answer." She looked to Angel and he looked back. "It's ridiculous you guys." Angel tried to shut it out but it was like she was getting louder and louder. "Hate all of you."

"Just shut up." Angel muttered and that caught Buffy's attention while everyone else was trying to form a plan.

"No, you know what Angel, I think you hearing me, you hearing the truth." Elizabeth stood there. "You know it's true, this group is worthless. All they do is complain and fail and if they do win it's at the last second. No wonder you wanted to die I would too." Angel just stared at her hard. "You did want to die, it wasn't a gift it was you trying to be free well again I can help."

Angel turned away and then Elizabeth circled him and then got closer to him resting her head on his shoulder. "It's so obvious."

"She's says it's obvious." Angel decided to play the game knowing that's what Elizabeth wanted. Buffy then sat next to Angel.

"What else anything else?" Buffy asked and Angel thought about it.

"Come on Angel, you can do it, think, think, think," Elizabeth taunted him so more. "As soon as you say it Buffy's going to freak. It's really that obvious I just gave you all the answer, this has happened before." Angel kept thinking on what Elizabeth was telling him.

"She says she's here for fun," Angel kept thinking and then he turned to Elizabeth and she smiled nodding meaning go on. "She says it only ends in one way." Buffy kept listening as did everyone else. "She wants to torture me and you." Buffy's eyes widen.

"Uh oh, took her long enough." Elizabeth smiled as Buffy stood up.

"Buffy?" Giles asked and she looked to the Watcher.

"It's not Elizabeth he's seeing it's Cruciate." Buffy figured it out and Angel looked to Elizabeth and she nodded.

"I'm going to torture you and in turn it tortures her. Not going any where because I was before everything." Elizabeth stated or rather it was Cruciate as Angel stood up and he went to Buffy. "I've cracked into you're mind Angel, you can't get rid of me. You'll see me as Elizabeth and I'm going to drive you crazy so much so you're going to kill yourself and Buffy has to watch. That's the greatest torture." But that wasn't all there was something else about what she said to him.

* * *

Angel told everyone what the plan was while Elizabeth walked around and once in awhile Angel would track her. The Raven came out of Hell to find its master. It will need to feed and kill soon. It was attracted to Angel because it followed him out plus it's master Cruciate was now in Angel's head. But there was another plan brewing in secret.

Dawn was filled in after school and Spike once the sun went down. Everyone headed to the cemetery to kill this thing. Angel went to his gravesite because both of them came from here and now they wait. It looked like Angel was standing there alone but Elizabeth was talking to him.

"I took this form because this is the person you fear and hate the most." Cruciate explained. "Pretty soon you won't know what's real. You'll go crazy. Also if you kill my Raven I'll kill the next pet you get just so you know." Elizabeth or Cruciate whatever it was talked Angel's ear off.

* * *

In the distance Buffy walked over to Willow and Oz as they were standing there waiting. Willow saw Buffy and was ready be yelled saying this was her fault too.

"Buffy I know," Willow started.

"Yeah it is but you can fix it for a time being." Buffy started and Willow looked to her. "I need you to do a spell, create something to block Cruciate out from Angel's mind, from all of our minds because he'll jump." Willow nodded understanding.

"I can do a bind spell on Angel and protection on us." Willow stated and Buffy nodded just then they heard flapping noises and looked up.

"That ain't birds." Oz added. Angel waited at his gravesite and looked up hearing the wings beating.

"Surics is here." Elizabeth looked up and out of nowhere the wing demon swooped down to Angel. He jumped out of the way as it hovered. Everyone saw it and it was all black. "Go easy boy." Elizabeth called out to her pet. Just then an arrow went through the night. The Raven dodged it and then flew too Buffy and jumped out of the way. There was no way for anyone to get at it. Elizabeth clapped with a smile knowing this was fun. "Who should Surics eat first hmm," Elizabeth looked around and saw Cordelia.

"Cordelia move!" Angel yelled and Doyle went into demon for as the Raven came after her. Both Cordelia and Doyle took a swipe at the thing. Behind the headstone Willow began to chant. She was creating the binding spell to keep Elizabeth from appearing to Angel until they can figure out a way to send Cruciate back to Hell.

Then the Raven went after Giles but Spike pushed the Watcher and then felt something cut him across the face. Spike went down and now the Raven went after Dawn. Angel's had enough. He held up his new crossbow and aimed and pulled the trigger. Elizabeth's eyes widen as the arrow caught the Raven in the wing and pinned it to the tree.

"No!" Elizabeth yelled as Angel reloaded the crossbow and used the scope and pulled the trigger and the arrow went into the head. "You bastard! I'm going to enjoy watching you lose you're mind!" Just then Elizabeth looked around and she looked nervous. "What are you doing?" She asked and Angel looked confused.

"Liga, continentia, castitas. Imago haec et similia, non subsistam. Mentis et córporis hóstibus tueáris, ad protegendum corpus. Nunc ergo ingressus!" Willow yelled and Elizabeth looked to Angel.

"It's not over Angel." Elizabeth or Cruciate threatened. "You really think a demon like Samhain would know to summon me? I was asked no I was told to be here by someone greater than any demon. You may not see me but you will see my master and what I am doing to you will be no comparison to what he will do to you and Buffy. He's going to drag you both to Hell." Willow finished and then she was gone.

Buffy ran to Angel and jumped into his arms. He looked around and no Elizabeth, no voices. He then looked to Willow as she was able to save his mind. But it was just a spell and if ever broken he'll see Cruciate in Elizabeth form again. But it'll buy time so they send him back to Hell.

* * *

The night was ending while downstairs in the mansion everyone was getting their mind shielded so Cruciate can't harm them.

"So this will keep Cruciate from crawling back into us?" Dawn asked.

"That sounds dirty." Spike added.

"How many demons are we going to kill because they're crawling out of Hell?" Xander wanted to know because it seemed to be happening a lot. "What the hell people?" That was a good question and the only way they'll know is to wait and see. Upstairs Angel sat on the bed. Buffy came up and sat next to him knowing to day was only making his return worse.

"Should I ask?" Buffy meant should she ask how he was doing. Angel shrugged knowing seeing Elizabeth again was hard hitting. But to know it was the demon that tortured Buffy it made it harder. "Angel, I haven't been in Hell for a while but I still know a thing or two about torment." Angel then looked to her.

"I was heaven Buffy. I was happy, I was free." Finally he was opening up. "I was complete, it was over I did what was asked of me." Angel let out a sigh. "Elizabeth, Cruciate whatever it is was right. I was ripped from paradise. I was torn out of there by my friends." He looked to her and Buffy looked to him. "Everything here is hard and bright and violent. Everything I feel, everything I touch. This is Hell. Being back is Hell for me. Getting through the next moment and then the one after knowing where I was and I can't go back because they'll just bring me back. I've lost." He finished and Buffy had tears.

"I'm so sorry." Buffy meant it because now he was suffering.

"I'll just do what I've always done." He looked to her. "Just smile no matter how fake it is." Buffy then put a hand on his cheek.

"I will too." And she has but now they can do it together. They both leaned in resting their foreheads together. They were both being tortured in their own way suffering Hell on earth. They just hoped with time it'll get better.

_**Uh oh, I think you guys are seeing the cracks now. Angel's back for one day and everything goes to Hell. Oh we're just getting started. And then we got Angel and his issues, yes it's a mess. Told you guys this chapter had some twists in it. Got a review in the forum on this one. Also there's a sneak peek here and in the forum as well. Also if anyone got lost on the Elizabeth, Rick and Nemo part go and read Blackest Night by Nikon the Vampire. That'll clear everything up plus he's my awesome Beta reader and doesn't get the credit he deserves so show him love. So, what do you guys think? You liking everything so far? Let me know. Thank you for reading, commenting and being fans, you're all awesome. **_

_Chapter Bloodshed _

_There was one other person he might be able to talk to. So Angel drove up to the church. Maybe because he went to heaven being here could help. Maybe Michael will have some insight plus Angel hasn't visited the priest since his return then again it's not like he had the time. Angel parked the car and started for the church. The sun was setting soon and he'll meet the others at the graveyard for his first patrol back. Angel stepped into the quiet church. When Sunnydale was under attack this was the safe haven for those who could not fight. It was holy grounds and maybe here Angel is the safest from the outside. _

_The place hasn't changed at all as he started down the aisle. A few people were scattered about praying. The man he was looking for was at the alter with his hands up praying. Angel stopped as soon as he got to the first step. Angel cleared his throat and the priest turned around and his eyes widen. Michael didn't move as he saw the dead slayer before him._

"_Mich," But before Angel could finish Michael had a small vial of holy water on him and opened the vial tossing the water on him. Angel closed his eyes as the water went all over him but nothing happened as Michael stood there in shock. Angel reached up and wiped the water from his eyes. "It's me." Michael got closer unsure about this. "It's really me."_

"_I buried you." Michael stated, there was no hello, no I'm glad you're back. Angel just stood there as the young priest stood on the last step giving him maybe half an inch over Angel. "I buried you on a rainy day. I gave you a prayer of benediction and even when I knew you were dead before putting you in the ground I gave you your last rites. You died."_

"_I know." Angel knew this was a shock to Michael. "I know, I was brought back by Willow." Michael looked confused._

"_That's not right." Michael sounded worried and nervous. Angel already knew this though. "You died."_

"_Believe I wish I stayed that way but I'm here." Angel stated and almost felt like walking away. _

"_How long?" Michael asked still not wrapping his head around this. Angel had to be something else. _

"_Two days, three-ish." Angel answered so it was recent and in the last few days everyone in town was busy. "I just came to see you so if you saw me you would know." Angel then went to leave but Michael went after him and escorted him to a pew knowing the slayer was lost. But something was so wrong between the both of them. _

"_Well, welcome home." Michael started and Angel sighed and looked around. Michael felt something was at uneven balance, a levy was broken. "Any…side effects?"_

"_You mean do I crave human flesh no. Am I going crazy? Maybe." Angel never looked Michael in the eye for some reason it felt like he couldn't. It felt like there was this strange heat or force keeping a space between them. "It's fixed for now, Cruciate welcomed me home." Michael knew the name. Angel felt like he needed to go. _

_Michael knew something was off and it was more than just Angel's demeanor. It was everything about him, his presence was…lost. He was here but he did not carry himself as the man he was before his death. It was like something was taken. Not only that it felt like something was shoved here where it does not belong. It was there was a space that was only meant for a circle but you're trying to jam a square into it. _


	8. Bloodshed

**Chapter 8 Bloodshed **

_**A/N: Chapter 8 is here but we haven't hit the halfway mark yet. So the last chapter we got a peek into Angel's mind. Is he crazy? Did he come back wrong? Well, we're going to explore those questions even more. Ready? Enjoy**_

_Winter is here again oh Lord,  
Haven't been home in a year or more  
I hope she holds on a little longer  
Sent a letter on a long summer day  
Made of silver, not of clay  
I've been runnin' down this dusty road_

_Wheel in the sky keeps on turnin'_  
_I don't know where I'll be tomorrow_  
_Wheel in the sky keeps on turnin'_

_I've been trying to make it home_  
_Got to make it before too long_  
_I can't take this very much longer_  
_I'm stranded in the sleet and rain_  
_Don't think I'm ever gonna make it home again_  
_The mornin' sun is risin'_  
_It's kissing the day_

_Wheel in the sky keeps on turnin'_  
_I don't know where I'll be tomorrow_  
_Wheel in the sky keeps on turnin'_

_Wheel in the sky keeps on turnin'_  
_I don't know where I'll be tomorrow_  
_Wheel in the sky keeps on turnin'_

_Wheel in the sky by Journey _

Nothing seemed normal to Angel not after being tortured through the mind by a demon in the form of Elizabeth and that demon was actually Buffy's torturer from Hell where he sent her. This was all so complicated and nothing was settled. So far the bind Willow set up for Angel worked, no Cruciate, no Elizabeth. No one else was seeing Cruciate in their heads for now at least. That demon wasn't done though and they all knew he'll rear his ugly head sooner or later. They've faced many demons before but Cruciate was something completely new and they had to research him if it's possible.

"Well, Cruciate is Latin for torture." Giles started as he was able to gather some info. It wasn't much though. "Based on our experience and what Buffy has said he's from Hell itself and tortures. And from what has happened in the last few hours he has many ways to do so."

"Ok, well we're all good as far as him not getting in our heads so what's next?" Doyle asked as he came in with some glasses and a bottle of whisky. He poured one for him, Buffy, Giles and Spike. Angel looked to the drink and wanted some himself but only four glasses were out. Angel pushed it aside for now.

"Again he can and will come back in different forms, just don't know which." Giles answered and that was never good. "But based on the text and from Buffy has told I can tell you guys he's beyond a typical demon out of Hell."

"And the good news just keeps coming." Xander sighed knowing wherever this conversation was going it was going in a bad direction.

"The kind of demon," Giles wasn't sure if Buffy wanted to hear this. "Cruciate tortures the souls of Hell who are deemed some of the worst in the world. We're talking very bad Hitler and Nero bad." Buffy listened. "It is believed there are different levels, circles or realms of Hell. Where Cruciate dwells is in the worst reserved for the worst." Buffy sat there thinking she was in the pits of Hell where you most evil things go. For Angel it meant he sent her there to be tortured. "Killing Cruciate will not be easy and it may not be done."

"So what do we do?" Willow asked because what can they do? So far Cruciate has no form he's taken bodies like Dawn.

"I don't know." Giles answered and he was honest. Every demon this group has come up against has been killed so this was new for them. Angel sat at the table in the mansion in utter silence. He went through his head on what Elizabeth or Cruciate said to him. The thing that stood out the most was what Elizabeth said about him being pulled from paradise. That he was a fallen angel because of these people. He was in his own Hell.

He's confided with Buffy about it briefly but there was more. Something was changing in him about all this. He has been here for a few days if that not even a week and not only has he's been tossed back into all this but he's been thrown into the fire. You'd think he could have like a week to recover and maybe even have a welcome home party. No, that can't happen. He came back, had to crawl out of his own grave. Then he had to fight off some vampires. Then he gets tortured by Elizabeth who's actually Cruciate. Just one second to breathe, just one would be nice. But this might be his new normal, no breaks, no breathing just a constant go. Talk about hitting the ground running.

* * *

There was one other person he might be able to talk to. So Angel drove up to the church. Maybe because he went to heaven being here could help. Maybe Michael will have some insight plus Angel hasn't visited the priest since his return then again it's not like he had the time. Angel parked the car and started for the church. The sun was setting soon and he'll meet the others at the graveyard for his first patrol back. Angel stepped into the quiet church. When Sunnydale was under attack this was the safe haven for those who could not fight. It was holy grounds and maybe here Angel is the safest from the outside.

The place hasn't changed at all as he started down the aisle. A few people were scattered about praying. The man he was looking for was at the Alter with his hands up praying. Angel stopped as soon as he got to the first step. Angel cleared his throat and the priest turned around and his eyes widen. Michael didn't move as he saw the dead slayer before him.

"Mich," But before Angel could finish Michael had a small vial of holy water on him and opened the vial tossing the water on him. Angel closed his eyes as the water went all over him but nothing happened as Michael stood there in shock. Angel reached up and wiped the water from his eyes. "It's me." Michael got closer unsure about this. "It's really me."

"I buried you." Michael stated, there was no hello; no I'm glad you're back. Angel just stood there as the young priest stood on the last step giving him maybe half an inch over Angel. "I buried you on a rainy day. I gave you a prayer of benediction and even when I knew you were dead before putting you in the ground I gave you your last rites. You died."

"I know." Angel knew this was a shock to Michael. "I know, I was brought back by Willow." Michael looked confused.

"That's not right." Michael sounded worried and nervous. Angel already knew this though. "You died."

"Believe me I wish I stayed that way but I'm here." Angel stated and almost felt like walking away.

"How long?" Michael asked still not wrapping his head around this. Angel had to be something else.

"Two days, three-ish." Angel answered so it was recent and in the last few days everyone in town was busy. "I just came to see you so if you saw me you would know." Angel then went to leave but Michael went after him and escorted him to a pew knowing the slayer was lost. But something was so wrong between the both of them.

"Well, welcome home." Michael started and Angel sighed and looked around. Michael felt something was at an uneven balance, a levy was broken. "Any…side effects?"

"You mean do I crave human flesh no. Am I going crazy? Maybe." Angel never looked Michael in the eye for some reason it felt like he couldn't. It felt like there was this strange heat or force keeping a space between them. "It's fixed for now, Cruciate welcomed me home." Michael knew the name. Angel felt like he needed to go.

Michael knew something was off and it was more than just Angel's demeanor. It was everything about him, his presence was…lost. He was here but he did not carry himself as the man he was before his death. It was like something was taken. Not only that it felt like something was shoved here where it does not belong. It was there was a space that was only meant for a circle but you're trying to jam a square into it.

"Angel," Michael knew the slayer needed to talk because of the nature surrounding him but Angel stood up looking down at the priest. Angel felt something, something oddly familiar but he was unsure why.

"I've got to go to work." Angel stated he has his job to do and Michael stood up looking concerned.

"Why would they do this to you?" But Angel didn't really know.

"Willow thought I was in Hell." That was the cover story that Willow has told everyone. "So she saved me." Michael then sat back down almost in sadness. Should Angel be honest and tell Michael he hates it here and doesn't understand how he lived here just four months ago? "Just do what I've always done since I'm back, that's why I was brought here." Angel started out of the pew and Michael stood up.

"Angel," Michael called to the slayer and the slayer turned to face him. "Buffy,"

"She's ok." Angel answered.

"No, she suffered from your loss but she was not broken. She understood and I've never seen such a strong person before. If you will not talk to anyone you must talk to her." Angel knew that but if he was honest and told Buffy that he wanted to die to go back to heaven it'll break her heart. The way she held him all through the night, she was happy. Angel continued to leave and Michael sat back down in utter shock. He could see it behind Angel. No one else can see it unless you are one but he saw the broken wings when angel falls from heaven. It was true what Cruciate said, his wings were clipped.

* * *

Angel made it to the cemetery and had his new crossbow and went to meet up with the others. He saw them across the way waiting for him. But he looked to the group, they should have moved on. He stood there looking at them in the distance. Dawn was smiling as Spike had said something funny and they fist pumped. Buffy held his old crossbow as Dawn went up to her shaking her with a smile and Buffy smiled. Giles just looked embarrassed as everyone was goofing around.

They were happy as Angel stood there. He realized that they did move on. They were saddened and always will be but they were moving on. So why was he brought back here? Aren't there ways to know if someone went to heaven or Hell? Willow should have checked because now he was standing on the outside looking in. The A-Team was fine on their own they have been all the way until his return. Angel took a step back and turned away.

Buffy looked behind her seeing an empty space but it hadn't been empty for long. She knew the feeling when Angel was close. It was like this call; this force and she knew he was there. Buffy then turned back to the group as they were just joking around.

"How about we start this?" She asked knowing she had to go find Angel.

"What about Peaches?" Spike asked lighting up a cigarette. Everyone agreed.

"He'll catch up," Buffy insisted as she looked to the group.

"Sweep the place?" Xander asked and Buffy nodded.

"Usually team except Dawn, go with Giles and Spike." Buffy had to shift people around plus she wanted to find Angel and be alone with him. "Any troubles," She held up the walky talky and they all nodded and started off into the cemetery and Buffy waited for them to clear out. Once they did she went into the direction where Angel was. She can track him just by the scent.

Angel walked alone in the graveyard looking around. He felt rather lonely. He's always felt lonely but this seemed more than the usual. Angel's walk was slow and somber as he felt no desire to be out here. He had no desire for anything at the moment come to think of it. So he stopped walking with his crossbow in one hand and just stood there. What was he doing? Just then he looked up to the stars. You can't see them out here not like you can at the mansion.

"Too bright out." A voice said and Angel looked to his right and saw Buffy looking up into the night sky with him. She then locked her eyes with his. "Surprisingly I have fond memories of this graveyard." She started meaning back when they first started to date they hung out in the graveyard a lot. Buffy then looked away feeling a little uncomfortable as Angel just stared off into the distance, he seemed so far away. "We, we were waiting for you."

"Can't be around them right now." Angel stated and he started to walk away leaving Buffy there. She then went after him.

"You know," Buffy started to speak. "You haven't been back a week and you're already thrown into all this." She then stood in front of him forcing him to stop. "Look the others can handle this, let's go back to the mansion and just talk." Father Michael did say Buffy would be the best person to talk to.

"About what?" Angel asked. "I was in heaven, Willow pulled me out, now I'm back." That was it in a nutshell. "It was the same for you. You were in Hell, something pulled you out and were back."

"It's more than that and you know it." Buffy stated because when she came back she was a mess and that was from Hell. "You're not telling me everything."

"And what if I don't want to?" He shot at her. "You weren't open about Hell, maybe I don't feel like talking about heaven." Angel then walked passed her and that shocked Buffy as she turned around and faced him.

"I didn't talk and looked what happened to me." Buffy stated remembering that the First picked on her weak state and nearly ended her life. "I should have said something sooner but you taught me you can't make it alone in this world, no one ever could." Angel then turned and faced her. "I may not know everything but I know what it's like to be thrown into something and to be expected to do something or to follow. I came back and everyone expected me to evil, to be Elizabeth. Everyone expects you to be the slayer again."

Angel just looked to her as she stood there. She was one of the few in the group that accepted Angel's death and was going use that sorrow and channel it for a good cause. She was going to continue on for him. She was the one moving on, the one who's changed, the one who could go on and be strong. That's why Angel left because he knew Buffy could do this. Angel smiled a little and Buffy looked confused.

"Buffy," Angel took a step closer to her. "I died because I…I wanted to, I felt it in the end and I felt like not only was it destiny but I felt complete. Everything made sense and everything felt whole. I left because I trusted you and seeing you now I know I made the right choice." Buffy then got closer to him. "I don't feel that way anymore."

"Then let's leave." Buffy suggested and Angel shook his head no.

"You can go on without me because you are strong, they aren't." Angel meant the others. "So, I'll be strong for them." Angel then turned around and Buffy felt a tear form. Angel was happy and it was taken away. But there was no time for sorrows as Buffy felt something and she caught up with Angel and stopped him and pointed. Angel brought the crossbow closer to him and the two walked together.

The two looked over a hedge and saw a group of vampires. Both made sure the crossbows were loaded and they had everything they would need. Angel looked to Buffy and she looked to him and with their eyes they said go. Angel went first and stayed low as Buffy came from the bushes and held up the crossbow and fired. She caught one vamp in the heart and he was dust.

The other vampires saw the slayer and few went to run away, others weren't so smart and thought they could take him. Buffy reloaded and took out the vamps that were fleeing. Angel held up the crossbow and fired killing one vampire and then took out a knife throwing it as it caught a vampire in the leg making him fall. Angel reloaded the crossbow with lightening speed and killed another.

Buffy then came running in and started to help. She slammed one crossbow against a vampire and then staked him. Angel took out his stake and threw it causing another vampire to turn to dust and then he held up his crossbow and fired at an oncoming vampire and that one was dust. There was one vampire left as Angel walked over to it as it was trying to take the knife out. At point blank Angel fired the crossbow at the vampire's heart and it was dead.

Buffy joined up with Angel as he reached for his knife and put it away and then collected the arrows. He then made eye contact with Buffy and then walked away collecting the rest of the arrows leaving Buffy by herself. She looked to Angel as he just walked away into the shadows. Angel kept walking and when he came near a mausoleum he just stopped walking. Angel leaned up against the concrete wall and slowly sunk to the ground and then just sat there. He sat there in silence trying to empty his mind, empty whatever he had in him. He just sat there alone, wanting the loneliness because when alone nothing can hurt you.

* * *

Somehow Buffy fell asleep wondering where Angel was because when everyone came back Angel wasn't there. She wanted to follow him but she knew not to. Angel returned home and when he walked in the place was quiet. He just wanted it to stay quiet, he can't stand the noise. He went to the weapons room and put his weapon away. He felt like he was moving so slow and everything felt so heavy in his hands. Angel took a step back and looked at the new and old crossbow. Did he want to go back? Did he want to go back to what his life was like before he died? Did he want to be miserable?

Angel made it to his room and was quiet as he found some sweats and a shirt and then went to the bathroom to clean up. Once that was over he felt like he needed air. Once he was on the balcony he went to look out. He needed to speak up but no one will understand. Angel leaned against the balcony resting his elbows on the concrete and then buried his face in his hands. He didn't want to be here and he's only been back for a few days.

He had to be strong though for the others. He always had to be strong for them. He was tired of carrying their weight on his shoulders. He just wanted peace and he was granted that peace but it was taken. Angel then looked out to the dark and just stood there.

After being alone Angel went back inside and locked the doors and then stood by the bed. Buffy was asleep and Angel just sat there. He didn't want to sleep because he knows he'll dream about the box. As he sat there he felt the bed shift as Buffy sat up. Angel looked over his shoulder seeing her, barely but she sat there. She didn't know what to say though. Angel then scooted into the bed and just laid there.

Buffy scoot away to give him space and Angel looked away as she turned her back to him rolling over. She just laid there feeling cold as if he wasn't there, like how it's been for the past four months. Maybe she'll just leave him be that's what he wanted. Angel however didn't want to be alone at the moment as there was space between them literally. So Angel rolled over and got closer to her putting his arms around her. He then her heard her sniff.

"Buffy," She slightly rolled over so they were face to face. "I'll be ok, I need time." Buffy nodded as he leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"Don't shut me out." She whispered because when the both shut each other out that's when things break between them. There was so much to say between them but Angel wasn't sure where to start. Buffy rolled over about to say something but Angel just went to kiss her. She can help him; she's been through so much and can help him. He just has to ask and she will talk. But he wasn't ready to talk, he wasn't sure why but he wasn't ready because none of this felt real. All this felt so unreal. Angel pulled Buffy to him so she rested her head on his chest to hear his heart beat and he held her with both arms.

Angel just laid there in the dark. He looked up to the ceiling and didn't want to close his eyes. He couldn't close his eyes, too much fear even with Buffy right next to him. He felt wide-awake, too restless, too alert. He was on alert for Cruciate because that demon was out there and Buffy wasn't its only target anymore. For some reason he felt like he needed to watch out for Willow. There was this gapping hole between the group and Willow. There was an ever bigger hole between everyone in the group. Where he left them wasn't what they were when he returned.

* * *

While the small town was returning to normal well normal for Sunnydale, word was spreading fast. The slayer lives, the slayer has risen, the slayer returns. This was frightening to some demons and vampires. There are some who don't even believe it then there are those who need to see it for themselves. One such crazy vampire rolled into town to see the slayer with it's own eyes. This might be suicide but he wanted to know.

* * *

Angel laid awake in bed still and heard the faint bell ringing of the old grandfather clock downstairs. It chimed four times telling the sleepy mansion it was four in the morning. Angel looked over to the clock on the nightstand and it read four in the morning as well. He then looked over as Buffy continued to sleep next to him holding his arm and her head resting on his shoulder. He felt so tired that he wanted to sleep but he hates waking up.

Spike was outside the mansion and was heading to the front entrance to the mansion down by the road. He was doing his job but also thinking about Buffy. He started to feel it, he and Buffy were getting closer, he Dawn were getting closer. There times he would help with getting breakfast and felt so normal and so right. He was becoming a part of something with someone.

Spike knows love he spent it with Drusilla. It was a different kind of love though. It was wild, out of control and even crazy. But being around Buffy it was different. There was a calm nurture with it. There was this undertone passion, a gentleness and understanding. There was this openness and friendship with it. Spike wanted to feel what Buffy could offer. It took more than four months to get her to even notice him but he still felt he was starting to show her he cared.

Buffy, well Spike felt that she was seeing him as an equal and not just some other guy or vampire. Spike felt a part of the group and more in the inner circle that included Buffy, Dawn and Giles. Everything felt like it was falling into place until Angel crawled out of the ground. That was unforeseen and nearly impossible. But Spike knew something was wrong like Doyle, Oz and Buffy. The four supernatural people of the group felt something was off with Angel. He wasn't evil but he felt forced here and out of place.

Spike lit up a cigarette and will soon go back to his crypt. He wanted to say Angel ruined what Spike was starting to build. But Angel didn't ask to come back. But if Spike could he would trade places with Angel without a single thought. He just hopes Angel could see that Spike did everything he could to keep Buffy and Dawn safe because those weren't just Angel's girls anymore.

* * *

The vampire that wants to see the slayer with it's own eyes could sense the sun would be rising soon. He'll need a place to find and hide out for the day. He walked to the old factory and looked around. Parts of it were burned, parts were broken and other parts still stood. A lot of death has happened here to vampires. The vampire knows if he makes it out of this town alive it'll be out of sheer luck. But again this was suicide.

* * *

The mansion was awake for the day getting everything started. There was a thickness in there air though. It was like when you have two magnets and you put the positive sides to each other and they repel. That's what it feels like with everyone. There was this push, a repelling. Willow still was out in the dark on her own even though she was here with everyone.

Angel has been back for a little while but it felt so much longer. What made it worse is the fact as soon as he came back he had to fight for his life. For a moment he thought he was going crazy but it was a demon that tortured Buffy now trying to torture him. The mansion itself didn't feel as safe and well…it didn't completely feel like home either.

Angel was forced to jump back into his routine and part of it was driving Dawn to school. It was a rather quiet ride for them with some music in the background. Angel was fixed on the open road until they get into the next county. Dawn would glance at her big brother once in a while and finally she let out that sigh.

"What?" Angel asked and Dawn looked at him and shrugged.

"What?" She repeated and Angel looked to her.

"You gave me that sigh." Angel answered and Dawn was silent for a moment.

"You haven't said much since you've been back that's all." Dawn sounded a little sad and worried.

"No, I haven't," Angel was direct with that. "But since when does my little sister wield a katana and kill vampires like it's nothing?" Angel asked and Dawn smiled a little looking to him.

"I had to." Dawn was happy to explain hoping Angel would be proud. "You were gone and I didn't want to be a victim, you taught me that. So Buffy and Giles trained me and after Elizabeth's return Buffy gave me the katana. I really liked it."

"It suits you." Angel admitted to it and Dawn smiled a little as they saw that they were coming to the town in the county.

"When Sunnydale high is finished," Dawn's voice changed it went from being a little proud to nervous. "Am I going there?" She knows the stories of that high school. Angel and the A-Team lived those stories for three years well Cordelia, Willow and Xander was four years. Oz was five years. But were a lot of deaths and misfortunes. Angel had the most students graduate in his class up until the Mayor turned into the giant snake.

"I hope not." Angel meant it. "But you probably will."

* * *

After dropping Dawn off Angel drove to the location of Sunnydale high school. Once he pulled up he saw that the rubble was just about clear and all that was standing there was a plot of dirt. He didn't like this. So much has happened on these cursed grounds, he's died here twice himself. The men were working and lucky for Angel he knew one of the overseers of the entire project.

"Angel," Xander called out and the slayer saw the man and walked over to him. Xander handed him a hard hat and then Angel followed. They walked to the center of the plot of dirt and stood there.

"Hell Mouth?" Angel asked and Xander nodded and they both can feel it.

"As of now everything has been covered and will be uncovered once all this debris is cleared away." Xander explained. Angel looked around as the place seemed so empty without the walls.

"What do the new plans look like?" Angel asked and Xander shrugged.

"The architect is finishing them up." Xander answered and then reached to his back pocket and took out something. It was a folded up piece of paper and he unrolled it and Angel stepped next to Xander and looked. "Got the old map of the school and if everything is correct,"

"We are where the old library was." Angel finished and Xander nodded and started to fold the map back up again. "The Hell Mouth is sealed."

"For the most part. Its just Cruciate who's out there the rest of the demons that got out are back where they belong." Xander assured Angel.

"I know that it's just." Angel started to pace a little and then faced Xander. "Cruciate said he wasn't sent here to help Samhain. Something else sent him because he is that powerful." So what did that mean?

"I'm not going to lie," Xander got closer to the slayer. "Tearing down these walls and not the school's walls but what happened back in May and Cruciate and Vail, something is happening." Angel wasn't going to deny that. Angel looked around to the men hard at work while Xander studied his friend. Angel looked different, he didn't look so bright he looked worn and tired and…sad. "Best thing to do is just keep our eyes peeled right?"

"Yeah," Angel muttered and felt he needed to leave these grounds and now.

* * *

Why was he driving to this place? The only time he comes to this bar was to ask for questions. The place has a new manager and Angel won't lie he was going to miss Willy the Snitch. Angel pulled up to the bar and stepped out of his car and walked in. There were vampires and humans all together. But once the slayer walked in and everyone looked up the place went quiet. The vampires will slip out through the back as fast as they could.

Angel ignored the vampires and thought to himself he'll see them tonight. Angel headed to the bar as the new bar manager was behind the counter. Angel sat there as the manager set a mug before him.

"Two drafts please," A voice said as someone sat next to Angel. "What brings you in this bar mate?" Spike asked as he lit up a cigarette while the manager filled up the glasses.

"I don't know." Angel answered and grabbed the glass and went to taste the beer. It was draft so it tastes horrible but it's cheap.

"Well, ever since Willy was killed this place hasn't gone to hell but hasn't gotten any better." Spike explained and took a sip of the beer. While the two most unlikely people were talking someone watched them in the corner. All the other vampires left except one and seeing the slayer sitting there it gave him proof. The slayer really was back.

Angel knew someone was watching him. He was in heaven for a hundred and one years but he was only dead for four months. While Spike was rambling on about something Angel was able to glance over his shoulder without anyone noticing. He got a good enough look at the man by day but a creature by night. Angel went back to his beer.

"Bite size is doing well as you can see." Spike continued on. But what Angel failed to recognize is that while he was looking at his stalker Spike was talking about Buffy and Dawn.

"Vampire in the corner." Angel muttered and Spike stopped talking.

"Take it now." Spike offered and they both could easily. But there were humans in this bar. While it was no secret in Sunnydale that monsters under the bed did exist, something about trying to keep the innocence intact was important.

"Tonight," Angel gave out the plan and Spike nodded.

"Other than the Hellions, have you killed anything else mate?" Spike asked and Angel took out a wod of cash and put it on the counter and left leaving Spike alone. The slayer didn't even thank Spike for sitting with him. "That's cool, I'll just sit here and talk to myself, no big deal."

* * *

Angel left the lonely bar and walked to his black car. One thing he added to the car last year was the word "boss" on both sides of the car near the fender. It was Dawn's idea saying how Angel is the boss of the town. But Dawn would also say while Angel's the boss, Buffy is the boss of the boss. Behind every great man is a greater woman rolling her eyes at him. But before Angel got into the car he looked around to everyone walking the streets.

Angel watched the people of this nightmare town caring on with their lives. They've done well cleaning the town up after the Hellions and it still amazes him that they can just return to normal after a disaster strikes. Maybe after so long they just become immune to it. But Angel has had this feeling before. It was that same feeling when he came back to Sunnydale after running away three years ago. It was only three years ago but it felt like thirty. Of course these people have changed they were no longer lined up for a slaughter. But to be back, seeing everyone caring on with their daily lives, why did it hurt? Why did he feel out of place like he doesn't belong?

* * *

Buffy walked through the mansion and was about to go out back to water the plants. Over the summer she was trying to keep some plants outside alive. It was proving a little difficult for her as she would forget to water them and check them. She can't understand how Joyce kept her plants alive and she had them all over the place and Buffy can't keep five of them from wilting and dying. The only thing that hasn't died are the roses outside, seems like nothing can kill them. As she headed outside she stopped seeing Angel sitting on the back porch in the rocking chair.

She sat there and watched him and he looked so cold and distance. He looked dead and Buffy knows the look and knows the feeling all to well. Above all Angel looked depressed and sadden. Buffy was realizing he got out. This line of business, the slaying, hunting what goes bump in the night, it's a hard life. Xander was right, they hunt demons, they hunt things that want to kill them. They chase what ninety nine percent of people would run from. And who does that? Crazy people, crazy people like them and it's true their lives suck.

But there is only one way out of this job and Angel found it. He made it out, he found peace. The peace was gone though and looking at him Angel was just a fragment of the man he was before he died. Buffy walked out to the porch as Angel sat there and he looked up her.

"Busy?" She asked and Angel didn't say anything so Buffy took a seat next to him letting out an unnecessary sigh. "Want to talk?"

"I'm alright." Angel answered and Buffy just nodded and sat quietly. Maybe that's all he needed was just someone to sit quietly with him and not pester him. He hasn't had a moment's silence since returning. He knows he'll need to talk but for now he just wanted to do nothing. Of course the peaceful moment was cut short as always.

"Vision!" Cordelia yelled from inside the mansion and Angel rose from the chair with that look. It was the annoyed look because he was just now getting comfortable. Buffy watched him walk inside and she sat there for a moment. Maybe the team can go out tonight and she, Angel and Giles just stay in.

"Run of the mill vampires." Doyle stated as he shook off the headache and Buffy felt relieved. Yes the team can handle this tonight.

"Ok," Buffy took control before Angel could. She didn't realize though that made Angel feel even more out of place. Since his death Buffy has stepped up and took leadership of the group. It wasn't on purpose it was just out of habit. "How about the team goes tonight since its just vampires." Doyle, Cordelia and Giles looked to her. "I mean it's been a rough very rough week and a few days I think Angel could use a night off."

"I agree." Giles understood what Buffy was asking. "Vampires aren't a problem." So it was settled Angel was staying in tonight as was Buffy. Giles might stay to it'll depend how he feels. Angel did want to stay in but he also wanted to go out, really he wasn't sure what he wanted to do come to think of it.

* * *

Night fell and the entire A-Team except Angel, Buffy and Giles were out. They can handle themselves and come to think of it about three years ago it was Willow, Xander, Oz and Cordelia going out on patrol when Angel took his unexpected vacation. Looking back on those days they were awful at killing monsters. That wasn't the case tonight though.

* * *

Back at the mansion Giles was going through the shop's paperwork making sure everything was in proper order. Buffy was in the training room and she restrung the two crossbows so now everything was working properly. That didn't take long and now she was heading upstairs to just sit quietly with Angel. But when she opened the door the room was empty. Buffy walked further into the master room but no one was here. She checked the bathroom and the balcony and again Angel was gone.

Buffy headed downstairs and started to look for Angel. Maybe he went to grab a snack or just sit and watch TV downstairs. But nothing so she went to find the man with all the answers.

"Have you seen Angel?" Buffy asked Giles as she looked in the study and the Watcher looked up. His expression meant no.

"He was heading upstairs the last I saw him." Giles answered and Buffy looked worried. "He might be out on a walk." And Buffy left. Giles seemed very unconcern at the moment but Angel is a slayer not some helpless human. Buffy checked the back sitting area and the garden and nothing. She then headed to the front of the mansion and the Mustang was gone. Where did Angel go?

* * *

Angel pulled up to a cemetery and went to the trunk and looked at the weapons. He stared at the weapons and grabbed just a stake that was it. His crossbow was back at the mansion. Angel closed the trunk and headed into the cemetery alone. His team was at a different cemetery for the night and he was only armed with a stake that's not very typical for him. Angel did go to one spot though he walked to his own grave.

He stood there and just stared at it. He came out of the ground, out of a box and put back on earth. And right now half of him wanted to crawl back in. Angel just looked to his own resting place yearning to return to paradise again.

"Slayer," A voice hissed and Angel turned around and saw a group of vampires. If he had his crossbow it wouldn't take much to kill the five vampires but just armed with a stake it'll take some efforts. "All alone," The vampire mocked as it paced. "You should have stayed dead." And Angel agreed silently to himself that he should have. Is that why he is alone? Did he come out here purposely with next to nothing to perhaps go back into the ground? "Kill him!" And the five vampires charged at him.

Angel ran from the attack and jumped to his headstone and kicked a vampire back and then staked one. One vampire jumped on him and Angel jumped back slamming the creature of the night to the ground. Angel then staked it and then did a back kick to another vampire. Another charged at him and it was the one that came into town to kill him. Angel grabbed him and threw him away while another vampire charged at Angel and he staked that one. Three down two to go.

Angel jumped to his feet and saw the vampire that he threw off of him making a run for it. The fifth vampire charged at Angel threw a punch and Angel grabbed the vamp's fist, spun, pulling the vampire closer and then staked it. Angel then went running after the last vampire.

Buffy had Giles' car and drove around the town to find Angel. Why did he just leave? This was getting to too much for her. She needs for him to sit and talk. Plus she can't lose him again for a third time. As she drove something caught her attention. Buffy slammed on the breaks and saw Angel chasing after a vampire down the road. Buffy turned the car down that road to follow and maybe even help.

The vampire ran to the Sunnydale high school construction grounds. The vampire was alone now and to face a slayer alone was asking to be killed. Plus Angel was a pissed off slayer so this vampire's chances of living passed tonight was next to nothing. But the vampire was alone at the moment as he looked around. But he was only alone for a moment as Angel jumped what seemed to be out of nowhere and kicked the vampire.

The vampire managed to get a clean hit on Angel. But when he tried for a second time Angel clocked him square in the face. Tonight will be a horrible night for the vampire he dies as Angel has finally found something to completely beat up until it doesn't bleed anymore and then the slayer will kill it. Angel grabbed the vampire's jacket and head butted the vampire.

The slayer wasn't done yet as threw another punch at the vampire and then another and another. He delivered five very hard punches to the vampire and let the demon fall to the ground. But this wasn't over as Angel then kicked the vampire in the face and it fell to the ground. Angel kicked the vampire again in the stomach a few times.

Buffy pulled up near the construction sight and started to look for Angel but he might not even be here anymore. But Angel was and now he was on the ground with the vampire holding it by the neck and punching its face over and over again. The vampire's face was turning black, blue and red. It was getting puffy and swollen with each blow Angel delivered. If this vampire had been human it would have blacked out a while ago and possibly be dead.

Angel gave it another punch and let the vampire go and he took a moment to breathe. The vampire was half awake and coughed up it's own blood as it laid there. Angel took out the stake and slammed it the vampire but it didn't turn to dust because Angel purposely missed the heart. Angel slammed his fist down to the vampire's face and heard cracking noises meaning the nose was broken for sure probably even shattered. But this crack was different, Angel just fractured the vampire's skull and the vampire blacked out but the slayer wasn't done.

Angel saw an electric saw and table out and knew how to finish the vampire off. He grabbed the limp beast and dragged it to the table and then put it on the bench and turned on the saw as it made it's horrible noise and Angel brought the saw down and the spinning blades cut right through the vampire's neck and it was dust. Angel took a step back feeling better about what he did although he would never do something like that before he died.

* * *

Buffy walked in the church late at night. She shouldn't be here though it was late. There was no one to talk to though everyone was asleep but so should Michael. She walked a few rows up and then stopped and went to sit in a pew. Some of the candles were dying as they've been burning for hours. The little tea candles are prayers offered up.

"It's late." A voice greeted Buffy but she didn't look to him a Michael sat down next to here. "When you're here like this something is wrong."

"Angel killed a vampire." Buffy stated and Michael's eyebrows furrowed looking to her.

"He's the slayer," He reminded her but Buffy shook her head still looking to the alter.

"It was different." Buffy was going to explain. "Angel doesn't spend time on vampires. If he beats them up it's because he's trying to get them down. But this," Buffy sat there letting it replay in her head. She watched Angel beat the vampire until it was nothing. "He staked the vampire and purposely missed the heart."

"How do you know?" Michael continued to look at her.

"Like you said, he's the slayer. The only vampire he missed when it came to staking it in the heart was his first because I was there." Buffy then looked to Michael and she looked nervous. "He purposely missed and then sawed its head off when an electric saw. It wasn't quick, he did it slowly."

"Ok, but why do you look so scared about this?" Michael asked and Buffy looked back to the alter.

"He's different." She answered. Watching him what he did an hour ago, him sneaking out of the mansion, going into the night without any weapons just a stake, this was not like Angel at all.

"Buffy, he's been back for what a week now?" Michael asked her and she gave no response. "He was torn out of heaven and now back on earth." Buffy then looked to Michael and was confused. Angel hasn't told anyone he came back from heaven just her. As of now everyone assumed he went to Hell because of the portal.

"How do you know he was in heaven?" Buffy asked and Michael realized Angel never did tell him.

"He told me." The priest was quick and the vampire picked up on that. She knew when people lie but something told her to just let it go. "Look, returning from paradise and thrown into the mix, it's going to take time. How long did it take you to recover from Hell?" Buffy shrugged because she was still recovering from it. "Just be there for him ok." Those were the mighty words of wisdom. But she wasn't convinced. What she witness was disturbing. She's seen him do something like that before with the Master's bones when he crushed every single one with a sledgehammer.

* * *

Buffy made it back to the mansion and headed upstairs. The group should be returning any moment as she walked down the hallway and into her room. Just was she went in Angel came out of the bathroom from taking a shower. The moment of truth was about to happen.

"Where were you?" Buffy demanded.

"Walking the grounds." Angel answered.

"Don't…ever…lie to me." Buffy's word were hard as she stood there. Angel looked to her. She wasn't stupid and he should know better by now. "What? You just go off into the night beat up a vamp until he looks like ground beef?"

"What I do is my business." Angel snapped and he hasn't snapped at her in so long that they couldn't even remember if it ever happened.

"Wow, really?" Buffy asked. "Are we twelve again?" She asked him and Angel said nothing. "Is this how you work it out?"

"Maybe," Angel answered truthfully. "What about you? How do you work things out?" His tone was full of anger as she stood there. "You ran for a hundred years."

"Yeah and you went to LA." Buffy reminded him. "You got nothing on me Angel." She stood there. "I was dealing with your death. But you aren't dealing very well about being back."

"I'm dealing with being torn from heaven!" Something just broke in Angel as he not only raised his voice to her but yelled. Buffy's eyes widen as he stood there in anger. "Are you?" And there was a long pause of silence between them as Buffy thought about it.

"I don't know." She was honest about it. He came back so quickly and she hasn't adjusted to it. It's not simple although she wished it was. She wished the last few months never happened and Angel just be the same guy he was back before he died. But what if the spell that brought him back didn't work? What if what came out of that coffin wasn't Angel? Not all of Angel at least.

"Do you even want me here," Angel started and Buffy couldn't believe he would ask something like that. "Because I know about a thousand different ways to go back." He shouldn't have said that but the vampire with a soul figured that's why he went out alone pretty much unarmed tonight. But before Angel could react Buffy already had him shoved against the wall lifting him up. Da juv, this happened four years ago. Angel didn't win against her then and he won't now.

"Never say that to me again or I will leave you." Buffy then let Angel go and backed away in tears. Angel just stood there for a moment letting a tear fall himself realizing what just happened between them and what he said. He knows he should apologize. She's trying to help, he should take comfort in her, she can save him. But why did it feel like there was a wall forming? Was he forming that wall not even realizing it? Just then Buffy was about to leave the room.

"Buffy!" He called out to her and she stopped and turned around. She could see that he wanted to say something. "I'm trying but being here, being back," Buffy walked a little closer to him. "I don't want to be here, I can't breathe, I feel trapped." She then stood before him. "I feel like I'm dying Buffy," He was breaking down finally and fell into her arms. She just held him not knowing what to do. All she could do was just hold him as he was sobbing in her arms. She couldn't tell him it was all going to be ok because she won't lie to him. This was going to take time to recover from all this.

So instead they fell to the ground together on their knees. She didn't let go as everything was quiet; it was all quiet and just them. This was the first time since he's been back that she has seen or heard him admit that he was not ok. Angel was not ok at all. He's been close to breaking and falling into darkness and she's the one who has pulled him back. She hoped she can do it again. Buffy pulled away looking at him as he had tears of sadness running down his cheeks. She put both hands on his cheeks wiping the tears with her thumbs saying she was here for him and always will be. Angel just leaned in resting his forehead on her chest hoping she can keep the darkness away.

Buffy wrapped her arms around him and they just sat there together in silence. That's all that could be done right and Buffy started to rock a little hoping it would do something. She had no idea if it helped him if he even liked it. But right now it seemed to work as she felt him relaxing. She held him letting him know she was here and that's all she could do for him. Angel just stayed in her arms; she was the only one willing to listen and help and felt ok for now. It was just them in silence, in noisy silence.

_Hmmm Hmmm Hmmm Hmmm Hmmm Hmmm,  
It's late in the night  
It's late in the night for a start  
It's quiet again  
Too much for noise to go on to  
Fill up the space  
To fill up the rooms on Sunday afternoon  
For your lovely ears  
Waiting for something to break this calm  
Send you my love in the sound  
Send you my love in the sound  
_

_Noisy Sunday by Patrick Watson_

_**All is not well in this happy home. How many of you can feel that this all spiraling out of control? The seams will come undone and if you're looking for some drama it's coming. So next I give you a sneak peek of chapter 9. There's a look here and in the forum as I talk a little bit about this chapter and where I'm at in the series, give you a hint, getting done. So, check out the forum also there's a new poll on my bio. See…anything else? Hmm nope just check out the forum for more info. Hope you're all liking Book 6 so far. And as always comments, reviews all that is welcomed and greatly appreciated. You readers are awesome. Oh take a guess what the next chapter song will be about? Bet you can't. Enjoy everyone. **_

_Chapter 9 99 Problems_

_Angel was getting ready to head back to the magic box to continue to help with reorganizing the books. He put on his leather jacket and then looked to Buffy as she continued to sit on the bed. The movie was over and she was happy the cat lived but the look she cared meant something. _

"_Buffy?" He asked and she looked up to him. _

"_We should just leave." Buffy answered and Angel's eyebrows furrowed and he walked closer to her and then sat on the bed. "Give you a chance to…gain perspective."_

"_Buffy, I'm fine." That was a total lie. "Life…sucks right now it does and I feel very lost." Angel was slowly opening up to her. Buffy then looked over to him ready to listen. "Maybe it's just I was thrown back in but…I don't know. I'm lost right now." Angel then diverted his eyes away from her. "Maybe if I get a job or go back to school,"_

"_Angel," Buffy stepped in. "You're not a student or working class person, you're the slayer." She didn't know if this was going to help him or not. "You died but you died as the slayer it's what you are. It's who you are. I know parts of you want a normal life and you've tried but…" She drifted off for a moment. "But the calling brings you back and maybe it did bring you back from the dead." The silence fell between them again that awkward silence. "Or…something."_

"_Thank you," Angel looked up to her knowing she was trying. He meant to reach out and take her hand into his but didn't he just stood up and grabbed his plate and the empty bottle to take it downstairs. Buffy sat there for another moment and took in an unnecessary breath and then stood up but then she sat right back down again. She then buried her face in her hands not sure what to do about Angel. _

_He comes so close to opening up, to get his anger out, to get whatever is one his chest off and then he does what he just did now. He gets up and walks away. Maybe she should give him a little more time. Just before she could stand back up Angel was already back in the room, he shut the door and locked it and took his jacket off. Buffy looked up wondering what he was doing but her question was answered when Angel leaned in for a kiss. He didn't give Buffy anytime to think or react though but he did feel her fingers run through his hair. _


End file.
